Linda the Lovely
by Demlurina
Summary: The sequel to Daughter of Glinda the Good. Lin's love and strength for her family is put to the test. When Boq returns with more tricks than ever imagined. Lin must travel into the past and save her guardian and family before it's too late.
1. Preface

**Well, here is the sequel you guys have waited for. I hope I did it as good as I did the first. Enjoy.**

**Preface**

Chapter 1

_Lin's POV_

My heart beat was going out of control, My mind was spinning, it felt like it was about to

explode. I didn't know there for a minuet why I did this. Why am I here in chains, stuck

back 15 years before I was born? The answer is very simple and I knew the answer with

out thinking. Because I loved my family, and because I wanted them to live. Because if it

wasn't for me ever being born then they wouldn't be back in the future sick. Dying maybe.

I wasn't sure. I thought that if I tried that this would make it up to them. "Do you think

that I will be stronger when I am older?" came the small blonde's voice beside me. I

signed heavily if she only knew what was ahead. But I couldn't tell her. I promise her

back home I wouldn't. "I think you will." I said with a smile. Even though I wasn't telling

her who she would be, telling her what I thought wasn't actually telling. My mind thought

of her when she was older. Beautiful and strong, and she meant everything to me. I was

also thinking of how much my life has changed in a year.

It had been a whole year since I had found out who I truly was. I was just plain old Lin

before. Living with two Broadway stars because they claimed my real mother had dropped

me off at their doorstep. Well, she did kind of give me up but to her best friend and her

guardian for my own well being and safety. I lived a pretty normal life. If you think

knowing each step, line, action, and set of a Broadway musical normal then yea I did.

Until that is a day or two before my thirteenth birthday. That was when my whole life

changed. As it turned out Idina Menzel and Jennifer Laura Thompson wasn't just my

guardians and weren't who I thought they were. Idina was the real Elphaba Thropp ,or the

Wicked Witch of the West, formally by the way and Jennifer was my Mom's guardian in

the Land of OZ. My mother who in the human world was Kristin Chenoweth but in Oz

she was Glinda the Good. My father was Norbert Leo Butz, an actor in Wicked. My full

name is Linda Upland, or now my Public name is Linda the Lovely. Because with the help

of Elphie, Fiyero, Dad, Mom, Jen, Megan and Nessa. Oh yea Megan as in Megan Hilty the

Broadway actress, she is really my blood guardian. She can sense my emotions and we

have a bond to where she can always figure out where I am and what I am thinking. And

Nessa as in Nessarose Thropp. Elphaba's sister. With all of us working together and with

also the help of a magical wand. We defeated Madame Morrible an evil sorceress that

hated Mom and Elphie, and Boq the tin man, a munchkin that was turned into a tin man by

Elphie to save his life but wanted revenge for it and also had a crush on my mother and

wouldn't take no for an answer. In their attempt to take over Oz.

A lot can happen in a year. Oz was at peace after that but of course peace doesn't stay

around for long. "Hey, can I ask you one more thing?" the blonde turned her head and her

pure green eyes drilled into mine. I couldn't count how many times I had looked into them

and felt love wash over me. I nodded easily. My blonde curls falling in my face. She had a

grin on her face. "When you get back to the future or wherever you are from. Will you tell

the future me that you where the best thing to happen to me?" The question took me by

surprise. Only then did I begin to feel tears come to the surface of my eyes. "I would be

honored to tell the future you that." I said holding back the lump in my throat. But our

moment was broken as the prison door flung open and my worst nightmare walked in the

door. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache for her. She was my best friend almost like my

sister but then she wasn't not right now at least. She was still in that body. I knew it. I

just had to reach out for her. I looked to what was once her green eyes that usually

helped calm my nerves or always encouraged me but those eyes were gone. In their place

was cold ,revenge desired, heartless , menacing blood red ones with a pure black pupils.

"Oh Miss Linda, it's so good to see you again, it's too bad your guardian won't be able

to say that ever again." The voice wasn't her anymore. It was manipulated and cold. I

dropped my head. I didn't have time, I had to get her back, I had to get my family back.

Before it was too late.


	2. First Look

**I would like to thank Malurina, Boom over Bubble, and Shopaholic-I love Twilight for being my first reviewers on the sequel. You guys are awesome. **

Chapter 2

_Lin's POV_

"Okay Lin, you ready to get your butt kicked?" Mom glared with a smile at me from

straight across the table. Megan, Elphie, and Jen watched from the side, with interest in

their eyes, and grins on their faces. "Oh I think it is you who should be the one ready to

get your butt kicked." A chuckled came from her throat. I always loved this game we

played on special occasions. Mom was the undeafted champion at it, she had beaten

everyone else without even trying but let's just see how she matches with her daughter.

"Let's go Elphie." Mom said preparing her voice. Elphie walked over and placed two wine

glasses in front of each of us. Our smiles widened in anticipation. Elphie held up one green

hand in the air. "Oh I bet five dollars on Glinda." Jen said nervously holding the money

up in the air. "Oh yea well I bet twenty on Lin." Megan said with confidence. "Shhh, you

two they need total concentration.' Elphie joked, her hand still in the air. Mom and I

exchanged glances but switched quickly to the glasses. My heart sped up a little as Elphie's

hand fell as she yelled, "GO". Mom and I both quickly took in a breathe and let out the

highest notes our voices could manage. "Go Lin," Megan cheered, while Jen was saying

"Come on Glinda, you can do this." My voice range was perfect and I thought I was doing

better than Mom, on account my glass was beginning to crack in long lines. My heart

jumped in excitement. I am going to win I might just win. I-lost. I thought to see Mom's

glass break into a million pieces just maybe two seconds before mine. "No Lin.' Meg's

head fell in a joking shame as she handed Jen her twenty. "Oh yea, Glinda's the best." Jen

cheered with joy. Elphie just giggled enjoying the show. I looked to Mom with a smile.

"better luck next time Linda.' She joked with smile. Winning wasn't important to her or

me. This was always just a mother daughter thing we did. Of course Mom was going to

win. She had the highest voice range around. But there was always a gleam of hope in my

chest, wishing I would win. "You just wait." I said walking around and giving her a hug.

"Okay, so who's next?" Elphie asked with a bit of mischief in her voice. The victory chart

went like this. Mom was always first, then Me, Elphie, Megan and Jen. Well technically

Jen and Meg was around the same but sometimes Meg could go higher on her good days.

"No, there is no next. Elphie, you know we have to get everything ready for tomorrow

night. And soon our guest will be arriving." Mom said with a small squeak. I looked to her

in confusion. "What's tomorrow?' I asked curiously with Mom's arms still around my

shoulder. Mom was about to explain but Elphie beat her to it. "Tomorrow is our Ozdust

Ball.' I still had confusion written all over my face which Elphie saw and explained a little

more. "Tomorrow is the day Glinda and I officially became friends. You call it the Ozdust

ball because it was at the Ozdust ball room party that we became friends." "There will be

music, dancing". Mom said like she was lost in a memory as she grabbed my arms and

swung them with her eyes closed. I laughed with joy. But then I stopped when I

remembered what else Mom had said. "Wait, guest?" I asked excited. Megan and Jen

looked like they didn't have a clue about any of this either. Mom and elphie exchanged a

glance. "Yea, we have a childhood friend of mine coming in from the Uplands. He actually

might be living with us, if he enjoys himself." Mom explained with joy. 'What's his name?"

Megan asked curiously. Even though Meg was like 25 she was still boy crazy. She always

loved to talk about getting married and finding love at night before we went to bed, but

she always thought it couldn't happen because she was my guardian but of course Mom

always said that if Meg wanted to get married then she could, and still be my guardian.

Mom was always for things that made other people happy. Elphie was about to tell when

Fiyero and Dad came to the door. "Hey Fae, your guest has arrived." Fiyero said with a

smile. Fae was one of Elphie's many nicknames but that particular one was for Fiyero to

say and only. Elphie walked over a placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He took his arm

and wrapped it around her waist. "Okay, guys save that for the bedroom." Jen joked

pulling her red hair to cover her eyes. Elphie, blushed a darker shade of green. We all got

a good laugh out of that one, I was laughing so hard I had to shut my eyes. But when I

opened them again Mom was beside Dad, his arm around her waist now, and her hands on

his chest, looking deep into each others eyes with love. Mom and Dad were really in love

and they weren't afraid to show it. It had been a year since my life changed, and I was

now fourteen. And I couldn't be happier. I loved how Mom and Dad looked at each other

liked that. It only made me wish that one day I could have someone look at me like that

way. "Okay, can we please go and meet this mysterious guest, you all are talking so much

about?' Meg said with a touch a sarcastic. Mom pulled away from Dad and said, "Sure, I

can't believe I am actually going to see him. It has been what Elphie? Almost nine years?"

Elphie only nodded with a smile as we all left the beautiful kitchen and headed towards the

front door to our amazing Emerald Palace.

_Megan's POV_

Who was this mysterious guest Glinda and Elphie talking about. I mean a childhood friend

from the Uplands. Wow talk about a big deal. I thought as we walked down the giant

hallways to the foyer to greet this guest. It was a curious thing to think about but my

mind was also thinking about how much love Glinda and Norbert show one another. Oh

how much my heart ached for a person to love me like that. Of course I have Lin and

everyone but I want a husband, a child maybe. I don't know. The dreadful part was that I

couldn't because of Lin. And I am not blaming her for it. It's not her fault, it's just a

dream to think about. A very much impossible dream. I was pulled out of my thoughts

when I felt a warm hand touch mine. I looked to see Lin's bright warm smile drill into my

eyes and her fingers intertwine with mine. I couldn't help but smile back. She was feeling

sympathy for me and it rose my spirits a little. Lin had become so much more like Glinda

over the year that it was hard sometimes to tell them apart when you couldn't see them

and seeing them you could still get confused from behind. But once you saw Lin's

enchanting emerald and light blue snowflake forehead markings you knew which one was

which. She was even more grown up looking and even more smarter when it came to her

magic. About a month after the rescue of the rest of our family Lin had learn to make her

wand disappear and reappear to her hand at will. She could now control the magic of the

wand but sometimes she needed help from Elphie and Glinda. Together they were the

three witches of Oz.. It suited them all perfectly. But there was always the question of me.

What would I do once Lin found herself a husband? I didn't know and the thought

worried me. In one way I wanted to be in love with someone but then I was afraid to love.

I didn't know why I just was. I didn't want to get hurt. "Hey Meg," Lin knocked me out

of my thoughts once again. Her hand still in mine. I looked to and felt a wash of love, and

hope go over me. "You might be afraid to love but that doesn't mean you can't love. And

me, don't worry I want you to fall in love. I want you be like Mom and Dad, or Elphie and

Fiyero. I just want You and Jen to find love like that. That is what I wish for all the time

when I sense you thinking like this." Lin whispered trying not to let anyone else hear. I

smiled gratefully at her. Thanks goodness she didn't inherit the selfish young part of

Glinda. Then we would have had a problem. She nudged my shoulder as she pulled her

hand away slowly. "And that isn't funny." She said with a giggle. Wait was she reading my

thoughts? Well Elphie, did say once Lin grew a little older, especially when she would be a

teenager that our bond would grow stronger once we were together and as her magic

grew that she might be able to read my thoughts and I would read hers if I thought hard

enough. Finally we were at the double door to the palace. I fidgeted nervously standing

beside Lin. We all line up normally. Norbert and Fiyero in the middle beside each other,

then Glinda and Elphie beside them, then Lin would stand beside Glinda, then Jen beside

Elphie and then me beside Lin. It was just our thing I guess. The doors opened and a

trumpet blew. "Your royals, we introduce to you, Dimitri Hill Duke of the Upper

Uplands." A DUKE! I thought to myself. Wow talk about us being royal. Oh Royals were

what all the guards called us when they spoke to all of us at once. There were maybe only

three guards in front of the Duke before we actually got to see his face. At last I saw his

face and I thought my heart had just skipped a beat on the yellow brick road. He was

handsome in every sense of the word. He had flawless pale skin, dark beautiful brown hair

that ended at his ears and bangs that covered his forehead. His lips were smooth and full.

And his eyes. They were the perfect shade of gold. "Oh Dimitri, it's so good to see you

again." Glinda squealed running to him and giving him a hug. I knew Norbert wouldn't be

jealous of this. He wasn't the jealous type. He knew Glinda was the hugging type. Dimitri

chuckled easily. "Good to see you too, Glinda. Oh Norbert, Fieryo, great to see you

guys." He said leaving Glinda and walked up to Norbert and Fiyero and gave them both

guy hugs. I didn't know they had met before, shows how much I pay attention. "Hey

Drimitri." Elphie and Jen said one after the other smiling. "Elphaba, Jennifer, so good to

see you as well." "Hey Dimitri, this is my daughter Linda." Norbert said pointing to Lin

with pride. "Aw so this is the amazing Linda the Lovely I have heard so much about. It is

a true honor." Lin giggled a bit then shook his hand. "You can call me Lin if ya like. It's

good to meet you at last. Mom, and Dad, wouldn't shut up about you." She joked happily.

Dimitri chuckled with a gorgeous smile. "Youa re your Mom made over." He said

sweetly. "So I have been told." Lin said back with her smile. 'And who is-" He stopped

dead sentence when his eyes laid on me. Our eyes locked and it felt as though I was

caught in a trance of pure gold. His eyes were perfect, in every way. They could keep my

attention as long as they wish. Lin finished his sentence, "Oh This is my guardian Dimitri."

She nudged my shoulder to introduce myself but I was sidetracked. Dimtri held out his

hand and I took it before I had time to even think of what I was doing. Then I realized I

had to say my name. "Megan, My name is Megan Hilty." I stammered nervously. I smiled

easily at me. Sending chills up my spine but in a good way. "Megan," He repeated. My

name sounded even better when he said it. "Such a beautiful name. For a beautiful

woman." I laughed easily as he pulled my hand to his lips. They were so soft and warm.

My heart fluttered, when his eyes returned to mine. "Hey Dimitri, Bert and I will help take

your things to your room. You can talk to the girls at dinner kay." Fiyero said breaking ht

moment. Dimtri only nodded and as he walked away his eyes never left mine. "I'll see

you all at dinner. Pleasure meeting you Megan." He said ever so sweetly and all I could

do was nod and smile from ear to ear.

_Glinda's POV_

It was working. I couldn't believe it. Dimitri was actually falling for Megan. And just with

one look. How come I just knew that if I got those two in one room that this would

happen. They had similar personalities and Lin had told me about Meg dreaming of

falling in love. For once maybe me bringing two together for once will be very rewarding.


	3. Visions and a kiss

Chapter 3

_Lin's POV_

Finally it was time for dinner. Meg had hardly said a word after she met Dimitri which I

thought was one of the most romantic meetings ever. You could so tell when they first

saw each other that there was a spark between them. Oh I just hope that it works out. All

Meg did was look liked she was in a daze. All I had to say was Dimtri and she would

blush every time. As we both walked towards the dinner room I couldn't keep my mouth

shut anymore. "Meg, you like him don't you?" I asked with a smirk. Meg brought her

hand to her left cheek trying to cover up the redness forming to the surface. She knew that

she couldn't keep anything from me and that was a fact. My mind waiting impatiently with

curiosity, finally she gave in. "I don't know Lin, I just met him and only for a few minutes.

But," 'But," I said with a joy in my voice. She smiled easily. "But he is handsome, and

seems very sweet and kind. But I have you and I am your guardian first.' Okay, seriously

this was getting to me. I grabbed Meg and pulled her arms so she would stop and look at

me. "Meg listen, you watch me practice magic everyday, your always with me thinking of

things that you can do to help me, Jen doesn't spend near as much time with Mom as you

do with me. And I am not saying that it is a bad thing. I just ask as your royal and as a

friend please, do this one thing that will make you happy." Her eyes drilled into mine and I

put on my best puppy eyes, and made my lip quiver until it hurt. She signed and took my

hand. "I promise, I will try Lin. " A smile grasped on her face and we both walked to

dinner with hope in the air. But something else was off. Not Meg, or anything around us.

It was a feeling very deep in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling. It felt as if it

had been too peaceful lately. Like something was about to happen. Not right now or

tonight but soon. Very soon.

_Glinda's POV_

"Glinda," Elphie's voice came from the door as her head poked in. I was finishing up on

my hair. "Oh Hi Elphie! What's up?" I asked cheerfully. But my expression changed when

my eyes saw Elphie's expression. It was torn between worry and fear. I stood quickly

forgetting about my hair as I rushed over to Elphie as she close the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Elphie's eyes widen and her hands shook violently.

"I was-s taking a nap this afternoon because for some odd reason I felt very sleepy. Which

was odd." My mind jumped with curiosity. Elphie never fell asleep during the day. She

couldn't even if she tried. But then I figured out why she must have. I gasped in horror.

"You had another vision didn't you?" I asked as my hands began to shake with Elphie's.

"Well, it wasn't technically a pure clear going to happen vision. It was more like a bit and

pieces kind of might happen type of vision." Elphie said trying to smooth things over a bit.

But it didn't smooth anything over for me. I shook my head. "Elphie, a vision is a vision."

My face fell even further and grew paler with each thought. "Wh-o was it about?" I asked

nervously not wanting to hear who. Elphie looked me dead in the eyes. "I don't know

Glinda. I only know one person and that was because of her voice." No, no please no

don't say it. I thought miserably. "It was Lin." NO. I knew for a fact that I grew paler and

my eyes widened, I was so scared then. My whole body began to shake. No, not now, not

when everything is okay. But I had to know I couldn't sleep without knowing what Elphie

had seen. "What happened?" I asked my voice filled with fear as I sat on my bed. Elphie

came over and sat beside me. She took her hand in mine to prevent my hand from shaking.

"I heard Lin saying, "No, please Meg fight this." She said it over and over. And she was

crying. But what frightened me the most was I saw pure red evil eyes. They freaked me

out. I woke up in a cold sweat." Elphie explained, I notice she was also frightened for Lin.

One thing didn't make sense in my mind. "Meg fight this? What does that mean? Do you

think Megan could be in danger?' I asked feeling even more scared. What if something did

happen to Megan or Lin. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Elphie shook her head.

"Like I said, I don't know Glinda. We are just going to have to have faith that nothing bad

happens. I mean after all sometimes my mind just goes crazy. Maybe it wasn't a vision at

all. But we have to go to dinner now before someone thinks something is up and we can't

have that." She warned before getting up and motioning me towards the door. I pushed

everything Elphie had just told me out of my mind. Or tried to at least but in my heart I

just knew that it was a vision Elphie had and that something is never right when she does.

But before we left the room I stopped her. "Elphie, do you think maybe we could call

Nessa and get her to come back here and stay for the ball?" I asked feeling hopeful. After

Nessa had saved us she went back and was ask to take control of Munchkin land once

again. Don't ask me why I guess Munchkin's are that small minded. Go figure. But she

was also seeing someone. Some Munchkin named Rye or something like that. Elphie for

once out of this whole time smiled and nodded. "Sure, but first let's get through dinner

then I'll call Nessa."

_Megan's POV_

I don't think I have ever felt so nervous about eating dinner in my life. Dimitri sat right

across from me, his golden eyes watching me just before our dinner came out. He seemed

so handsome in his emerald over coat that was unbuttoned, it gave him more of a relaxed

look. Oh stop it Megan you don't love him. I tried to fight my feelings but they soared

once he spoke to me. "So Megan, might I ask, I would like to get to know you a little bit

more." He said sweetly I was about to protest but found myself saying, "And I would like

to get to know you as well." I smiled delightfully. What the heck? I am so happy inside

and it seems as though I am just letting my heart follow what it wants. Why was I doing

this. LIN, she was pushing my desires and emotions. That little no good, selfless girl. I

was mad at her but then I couldn't. She was just trying to help me, like I always did for

her. I parted form Dimtri's gaze and patted Lin's shoulder easily with a grateful smile. She

smiled back and knew what I had meant. So she decided to start a conversation with her

Mother and Jen. "Hey Mom, what do you think I should wear to the ball tomorrow?"

Glinda looked at her easily. A little bit of worry and stress was on her face. "Oh I don't

know sweetheart. Maybe we can go look after dinner.' That was odd. Glinda was her

usual perky self. Norbert put a arm around Glinda and comforted her like he knew

something as well. "so where did you once live before you came here Miss Megan?"

Dimtri's voice came to my ears and all my distraction were gone. I looked back to him

with a perfect smile. "Oh, I am from the human world. I am not sure if you know any

places there. But-" "Oh no I know a lot of places there. I am guessing you have to be from

North American right?" Dimitri impressed me. For an Ozian he knew about the human

world. Well all of Oz knew but never really studied about it. "Um yes, but to be more

specific I was born in Washington." Dimitri's smiled and let out a sign. "I have heard

about that place before. The human world is very fanisating to me." Again I was

impressed. "So what was it like growing up with Glinda?" I was also curious about that.

What was Glinda like before she became Glinda, before Shiz? Dimitri chuckled and shown

her perfect white teeth. "Well, she wasn't the tom boy of our punch I can tell ya that." We

both laughed but with fun not nervousness. The food was define as Dimitri and I

continued our conversation learning more and more about one another as the meal

continued. Lin and the others we busy in another conversation. Dimitri was fanisated with

music and opera. It was my dream when I was younger to become a opera singer but I

changed my mind when I found out that most opera singers didn't get enough money or

praise for what they did. I had told him Dimitri also loved to act on occasions and sing.

We had a lot in common. I told him how I became Lin's guardian and what I did while she

was with Jen and Elphie. He seemed so interested the whole time. And I found myself

never looking away form the golden eyes that held my gaze. "Miss Megan would you do

the honor of coming on a midnight stroll through the garden with me?" He asked standing

beside my chair holding out his hand in a gentleman fashion. I smiled with delight when I

heard a small whisper in my head. "Go for it Meg." It was Lin of course and I couldn't

resist once Lin told me that. I took his hand and sparks were sent through my body as he

led me out the doors to the garden.

The sky was filled with a full moon and a load of twinkling stars. It looked like a sea filled

with diamonds. The garden had a undersea color to it making it feel even more romantic

to me. Dimitri led me to a small bench in the center of the whole garden. "It sure is

beautiful tonight isn't it." He said in awe as we both sat down facing each other. I signed

too, "Yes, it is. I always love to come out here at night when Lin goes to sleep and just

look up at the stars." I said thinking back when I sat out here alone. Dimtri and I looked

to each other at the same time. "But you know it just doesn't compare,' He said coming

closer to me. My heart jumped. "Compare to what?" I asked hoping the answer that was

in my mind was what he was going to say. "Looking into your gorgeous eyes." I blushed

hard, then I felt him take my hand in his. I looked down at our hands and felt the urge to

move it away but found that I just couldn't I looked back up to him surprised. "Dimitri,

you can't possibly like me." I said sadly trying to fight this feeling in my chest. He looked

at me with confusion. "And why is that, I think you are a smart, selfless, kind hearted,

beautiful girl. Now why can't I like maybe even love that.?" my heart fluttered and I wish I

could agree but I knew I couldn't. "Because you are a duke and I am just a guardian. We

do not reach each other's social standing and I have Lin. I have to watch her." I explained

as pain ripped though my heart. I jumped once Dimtri cupped my jaw and turned my eyes

to meet his. "Do you think I care about social standings? No, I don't. Just because I am

from the Uplands doesn't mean I care about that stuff. No, I care more about true love.

And you. Lin is a bright girl and as I can tell wants you to be happy.' he explained sweetly.

Only then did I start to feel tears burning in my eyes. "I understand Lin and I know how

she feels but I just don't want to disappoint her. And I want to be happy but I am just

scared I guess." Dimtri stopped at tear from coming down my cheek and then returned to

cupping my jaw. "The only way you could disappoint her is if you don't do what makes

you happy. And I think you know that. I know you scared, but I feel that if we trust each

other then we can over come that. Megan, Do you Love me?' He asked in such a

understanding tone. All day I had thought of nothing but him and now I knew him and we

had a lot in common. I knew we had a bond but I was letting fear get in my way of

something that I just had to follow my heart to do. I knew my answer. Dimtri still cupping

my jaw brought our faces closer together eyes drilling into one another I could feel his

breath on my lips. My heart raced and my mind was clear. The moonlight shown brightly

on us as I said allowing my feelings to break free. "I do trust you and I find myself-" Our

lips so close, our foreheads together. And I finished the sentence my heart longed to

relished . "falling in Love with you." at last his soft lips met mine. We moved our lips in

perfect sink with each other. My worries and fear vanished and I allowed my arms to sank

around his neck as his arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him. I opened my

mouth and let his tongue wrap around mine. Then I knew the feeling I was feeling in the

bottom of my stomach. For the first time, with Dimitri's lips on mine. I felt Wicked.


	4. A dress of memories

Chapter 4

_Lin's POV_

I was star gazing out on my balcony when I saw the most sweetest thing I had seen.

Dimitir was carrying Megan in his strong arms. Her head was tucked in his chest, his head

laid on her's. "Oh mom." I said towards my room motioning her to come and see the

scene. "What Lin." I smiled wildly and pointed. "Look," I whispered easily. She gasped

and smiled enthusiastically, placing her hand over mine that was sitting on the stone rail of

the balcony. 'Well, I guess all that wishing you have done has come true." She joked with

a smile. I nodded when I saw a smile grow across Megan's face. Then I tensed up. Did she

know that I was watching her right now. "_Come on Lin. I am really enjoying this right _

_now." "Oh sorry." _Wait what! It was really happening then. It wasn't just me today. Meg

and I can really communicate through our thoughts. Wow, this this is just amazing. My

mind finally wrapped around the feeling of astonishment. I wonder if Mom and Jen could

talk like Meg and I? I looked to Mom to try and read her face, but it was in between a

decision and memories. "Come on Mom let's give them some privacy." I said gently

nudging her arm and walking back into Meg's and my room. Mom had all kinds of clothes

spread ever where. All over the bed, floor and some hanging on my mirror. It looked like

she was looking for something in particular. "Wow, did a tornado hit this place?" I joked

picking up some of the clothes. Mom chuckled easily. She seemed more tense than usual.

But I push the thought away. "Oh Lin, I have the perfect thing for you to where

tomorrow." Mom said hiding the tension in her voice as she became very bubbly and

excited. I knew then that she just wanted to forget about what she was thinking then.

Mom and I had been spending a lot of time together lately. Along with Dad and Elphie.

But sometimes Mom would sneak up here after Meg went star gazing through the garden

and we would sit out on the balcony and watch the stars, while talking about what it was

like before I came along and what I did when I was with Jen and Elphie. It was so relaxing

to me when we did this. It made my mind seem more clearer and gave me feeling like I

was even more closer to Mom. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I had not notice Mom

leave the room and come back with a big square old looking white box. Dust covered it

form top to bottom. Mom sat it on the bed trying to get rid of the dust but all that did was

make us both go into a coughing fit. "I thought since that blue and pink dress is all you

have beside the yellow one I made you, I was thinking that you might like this." Mom

explained with a smile as she lifted off the lid quickly with eager. She pulled the white

paper that cover a beautiful sparkle pink dress. Every detail was just perfect. From the

rainbow stitching to the fluffy end of the dress. I gasped pulling the dress out. "Oh Mom

it's perfect but why does it seem so familiar?" I asked holding the dress in front of me and

twirling around the room like I was dancing. My laughed even harder this time. "Because

it was the dress I wore." I stopped dead in my tracks. The dress she wore. No this

couldn't be it. Mom walked over to me and let her hand begin to play with my curls. Mom

loved doing it, I don't know why but it relaxed her sometimes. "This was the dress I wore

when I went to the Ozdust Ballroom party with Fiyero. My first party at Shiz." My mouth

dropped wide open while I looked down to the dress. "Mom, seriously? You want me to

wear this?' I asked happily. She nodded pulling me into her arms. "Yes I do. You look just

like me and well why not bring some old memories back for Elphie and Fiyero." She

explained with joy. I giggled breaking the hug and placing the dress easily on Meg's bed. I

had a feeling she wouldn't be in my room tonight. I giggled at the thought. "Well, get

some sleep tonight okay sweetheart." Mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead right on

my snowflake. It made me feel happy when she did this. I admired my marks and I guess I

loved it when others did too. "Alright goodnight Mom, Love you." I said pushing the

clothes the off my bed and to the opening of my closet so I could crawl into bed as I put

on my nightgown.

"Love you too sweetheart. Sleep tight." Mom said shutting the door with ease and flipping

off the lights. I felt a sense of calm come over me when the moonlight began to fill my

room. My heart was filled with excitement for tomorrow, A ball, dancing, music, maybe

even Dimitri proposing to Meg. Who knew what tomorrow held? A smile grew on my

face as I fell asleep peacefully.

_Meg's POV_

I don't think I have ever smelled anything better than Dimitir. He smelled liked the Gillikin

mountains after rain giving him a fresh smell and mixed with a hit of honey. Oh did it not

fill my heart warmly. "Comfortable Love?" He whispered sweetly carrying me through the

dark hallways of the palace. I nodded easily and signed. "Well, here is your stop." He said

gentleman like and opened the door with his foot as quietly as he could trying not to wake

Lin up. Amazingly he didn't, the door opened without a sound. "Wow, it looks like Glinda

and Lin had a closet fight." He joked under his breathe as he managed to still carry me

while he maneuvered over piles of clothes. Sadly he made it to my bed and placed me

down gently. He pulled off my shoes with care and then pulled the covers over my body.

"There are you still comfortable?' He asked sweetly. "I am but not like I was when you

hold me." I answered with a smile. He chuckled easily. "Your eyes look so beautiful in the

moonlight. But that I can talk about another time. Get some sleep my beauty." He said

kissing me on the forehead then to my cheek and finally his lips brushed mine ever so

gently. "Goodnight Love." I whispered as sleep over come me.

_Boq's POV_

"Come on, come on. This had got to work." I was so frustrated. It had been a whole year

since that little brat had beaten Morrible and me. But thankfully she wasn't all that useless.

I looked to my human hand and just saw a small piece of tin still lingered there. But that

would be all over soon. This page was hard to decipher but I managed. "Okay, one last

incrediatant." I said pleased placing a root into the mixture. A patch of red smoke filled

the room and I couldn't keep myself from coughing. As the smoke cleared I saw that at

last it was finished. "Yes," I breathed picking up the potion that could bring me victory.

My heart filled with pride as I eyed the red potion feeling very please and ready.

"Tomorrow is the night Morrible. Don't worry you will be awake soon." I said even

though I was by myself. They all are going to pay. Every last one of them.


	5. Preperations for disaster

**Just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. You guys rule. **

Chapter 5

_Elphie's POV_

This morning is very hectic. I feel like I am about to yank my hair out. "Hey, Fae, Just

relax." Fiyero said smoothly pulling me into his arms. He always knew when I was

stressed out and ready to scream. It was a talent of his I guess. "Thanks Yero. I guess

Glinda can handle more stress and excitement than I can." I joked. We both knew Glinda

could, I mean she has ran Oz all these years by herself while I was watching Lin. "Well, I

mean you both have to be after your vision.' Again my whole body tensed up. That vision

really did scared me half to death but the sad truth was I had another vision this morning

and I wasn't even asleep. I hadn't told anyone about it. That would send Glinda into a

panic attack and add more stress to Megan about watching Lin instead of having fun with

Dimitri. But I just couldn't hide it. Even if I did and let what I saw happen I would never

be able to forgive myself. There was no choice here I had to tell Yero, Norbert and Jen.

Certainly they would be more calm about this. "Yero, I need to talk to Norbert, Jen and

you ASAP." Yero's expression hardened when he heard the alarm in my voice. His grip

tightened around my waist just before he ran off to find them. I stood there worried and

shocked. Oh please don't let what I saw come true. I pleaded in my head.

_Glinda's POV_

"Your Goodness, how are these decorations?" came a servant on latter adjusting a bright

emerald bow to another pillar. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect, keep up the

good work everyone." I said sweetly walking over to Norbert. I hadn't been able to talk to

him enough lately. "Sorry Love, this is more hectic then I thought." I said gently as my

eyes fell to the floor. But he quickly took my chin in his hand and brought my eyes up to

meet his warm ones. "It's alright Love. I know you are very busy but that don't mean I

can't still do this." He said mischievously wrapping his arms tight around my waist and

taking me down for a dip and began to kiss me hungrily. Oh how good he tasted to me

right now. I moaned gently taking in every waking moment of it. "Oh I love you so

much." I moaned between kisses. "And I you my sweet." I cupped his chin trying to bring

him closer. "Oh come on guys serious." The moment was broken by the sound of Fiyero's

laid back voice coming from behind us. Nor began to laugh a little and I couldn't help but

laugh either. 'Well, what can I say Fiyero. I love her so much that I can't stay away." Nor

joked and rubbed his hand on my right cheek as I grinned at him with love. But then

Fiyero coughed bringing our attention back to him. His expression was now more serious

and driven. "Bert, I need to speak you with a minute, alone. Sorry Glinda but um." "Oh

just go you two." I said with a fake smile. Nor kissed me before running off with Fiyero. I

giggled while I secretly watched Nor's butt as he left the room. What could I say. Old

habits never die.

_Jen's POV_

"Elphie, please tell me this is a joke." I begged once she told Norbert, Fiyero and I the sad

truth of her last vision. Fear ripped through me with a force I couldn't seem to hid the

expression on my face. Elphie's eyes shot to the floor filled with grief and worry. "No Jen

this is something I would never joke about." her voice was a mix of panic and worry. "I

don't know when it will happen but I am for sure that bits of it that were the clearest will

happen." A sudden chill was sent up my spine. The very picture of what Elphie had seen

made my eyes begin to burn. Every detail that Elphie had described began to play back in

my mind. The scene was somewhere Elphie said looked familiar but she couldn't name it.

But she saw Meg standing proud and tall her eyes glowing blood red. A evil grin was on

her face and at her feet was Lin. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a long scarlet gash

on her arm. She said that Lin began to beg, "Meg, please fight this. I know your in there."

But Megan did not respond. Then she saw Glinda but not the Glinda that we saw today.

But Galinda back at Shiz. Her Shiz uniform on and her face in shock. But that was all

Elphie could remember. "We need to make sure that Megan and Lin are watched through

the whole ball. No one can get too close." Fiyero said in a serious tone knocking me out

of my thoughts. We all nodded in agreement. "Jen, you will watch Glinda at all times

during the ball. Don't leave her side. While Elphie and I will stay close to Lin and Meg.

And none of them can know about this. Are we clear." Norbert ordered. We all shook our

heads. Even though I didn't like keeping things from some of my family, I was willing to

do it for their safety.


	6. The Ozdust Ball part 1

Chapter 6

_Glinda's POV_

All the guests have just arrived and I already felt a knock in my stomach. This wasn't

right. I usually never get nervous anymore. I mean am always comfortable with making

speeches and stuff. Then why would I even be nervous over a ball. "Love, are you okay?"

Nor asked as his arm locked around mine. There was a certain tightness to his voice. Like

he was really worried about something. "Oh yea, just a little nervous about this I guess." I

said smiling brightly at him. He smiled back but I knew something was bothering him.

"Hey Glinda, you ready?" Elphie asked standing next to Fiyero. His grip was noticeably

tighter than usual around her waist. "Yea, let's go and have a ball." I squealed as the

trumpets blew and we walked out into the ballroom where all our guests awaited patiently.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our Ozdust Ball." I said kindly and happy as ever.

Everyone bowed respectfully towards us and Elphie clapped her hands together. "Let the

ball begin." She said happily. Everyone clapped and cheered as the music began to play.

The ball room looked amazing. Everything was in light blue, pink and emerald. It was

perfect. My heart seemed to be lighter and happier. This ball was going to be a night I will

never forget.

_Jen's POV_

Okay Norbert and Fieryo were around Glinda which meant I had to stay near Lin and

Megan. My eyes watched Lin and Megan walked into the ballroom. Megan's arm locked

with Dimitri while Lin walked right beside them. They all three looked like they were

having the time of their lives. Let's only hope it stays that way. My heart was beating very

quickly and I had heat flashes like crazy. Oh please sweet Oz let everything be okay. Then

I notice Dimitri take Megan out to the refreshment table and left Lin by herself. I walked

over quickly making sure nothing and no one came near her. "Hey Lin, having fun?" I

asked trying to seem perfectly normal. But of course I couldn't hide the shaking in my

voice. Lin looked at me with a smile. "Yea, this is amazing ain't it." She looked so happy

and seemed not to notice anything I was trying to hide. "Well, lets go over here and see

what Glinda and Elphie are up to?' I said taking Lin over to a definite place of safety.

"Hey Lin, wait." Megan yelled behind us. I let out a breathe of relief. Gosh I was too

nervous. Elphie's vision was really getting to me. "Hey Jen, I need to talk to Lin a sec.

Um, alone if that's okay." Oh gosh. Should I? I can't leave them alone. "Well, maybe I

should go with you all." I suggested trying to not sound worried. "Hey Jennifer, I will go

with them. You just go and enjoy the ball." Dimitri said with his charming smile. Well I

guess since Dimitri is going then I guess it is okay. "Okay, I will talk to you guys later." I

said with a fake smile. They were off as soon as I told them to go on. I could tell by the

way Meg asked to be alone that she might just be giving something to Lin. She had she

had planned on it. I walked over maneuvering through the dance floor to the refreshments.

Maybe something to drink would help calm my nerves. But something strike me as odd.

There was hardly nothing to drink at the table. "Uh that's funny." I whispered looking to

see someone go through the kitchen door. I guess I needed to go and tell them that they

were almost out of drinks. I walked into the kitchen as calm as I had been the whole night.

"Hey you guys need to-." I stopped noticing that the man was gone. Vanished into thin

air. "I could have sworn-." But I was caught in dead sentence when a strong grip cam

over my mouth and bound my arms back. I tried to scream as my heart went into a panic.

My mind went in a blur. "Well, it would seem I have a visitor. Ms. Jennifer I never

thought we would meet again." The voice sent ice cold fear through my whole body. The

next thing I knew hard tight ropes were being tide around my arms and then I saw him but

he had his face completely covered by a mask. His hand was still on my mouth but he soon

lifted it and gagged me before I had the chance to do anything. "Now, I know it is a shock

I am here but just be a good girl and stay here." Oh no Lin, Megan, everyone was in

danger. "But you know I think this will shut you up better." He said as he took the piece

of cloth from my mouth and yanked out a small black bottle. "No, stop." I breathed

building up for a scream but he quickly squished my cheeks together forcing my mouth

open and allowing the liquid to fall down my throat. And before I knew it I started

coughing and everything went black.

_Megan's POV_

Dimitri and I led Lin to the other side of the ballroom where everyone sat. I sat Lin and

down taking her hand in mine. Dimitri stood from afar to give us some sister privacy. He

is so thoughtful that way. "Lin, I have something I wanted to give you. Something that I

have kept all my life since I started Wicked." I explained easily. "Meg, please you don't

have to give me anything." Lin protested but I shook my head. "You are like a sister to me

and I want you to have this." Then I pulled out my silver charm bracelet and let it dangle

in front of Lin's face. She gasped in awe and took it from my hand. "Oh Meg it's

beautiful." I sounded shocked. "Each charm represents a part of Wicked but I always

think of it of a life changing experience." I explained with joy. The charms were all silver

and were a wand for Glinda, a broom for Elphie, then a witches hat, an OZ charm, and a

wicked charm. "Oh and I almost forgot." I remembered and brought out the one I made

for Lin. "It's a snowflake fro you. I got it made the other day. Since this a ball for

friendship I thought you might like it." The snowflake was a bright silver and had small

diamond studs in it. I hooked the charm on with the rest of the others. Then I heard a

sniffle. "Meg this is just amazing. Thank you so much." Lin had some tears in her eyes.

She really seemed to like the bracelet. "It will never leave my wrist just like Mom's

necklace. Now I have a piece of everyone. The bracelet is you, the broom Elphie and

Fiyero, the wicked charm, Jen and Dad, and the wand for Mom. You're the best Meg."

she said hugging me and fought back tears. It was true the bracelet was symbol for our

family and it held a lot of magic in it. Well magic of the heart I mean. Then the soft music

that had been playing changed and a music for Dancing through Life filled my ears. "Shall

we dance?' Dimitri was beside us now as he held out his hand to me. I took it without

hesitation. "We shall." I joked. "Oh I have to go find Fiyero and Dad this is so their song.

Thanks again Meg." Lin said sweetly before running off. I laughed easily at Lin. That girl

was so crazy that I might just have to hit her one day for hit.


	7. The Ozdust Ball part 2

Chapter 7

_Lin's POV_

Dancing through Life was one of my favorite songs from Wicked. So I just had to see if

Fiyero or Dad would show me their dance moves, just as a small joke. Even though I did

feel bad about leaving Jen behind while Meg pulled me away to give me this amazing

charm bracelet she had just given me. It made a clinking noise as the charms hit one

another while I almost ran through the crowd to find Fiyero and Dad. Finally I found

them. They were of course sitting near Elphie, and Mom near the edge of the dance floor.

And to my surprise Nessa was standing with them with a munchkin I have never met

before. "Ness, hey when did you get here?" I asked happily. Nessa smiled and explained,

"Hi Lin, just got here maybe an hour ago. Oh and this is Rye my fiancée." I smiled

brightly. Nessa had actually found a man that loved her for her. "Well, nice to meet you

Rye." I said politely. Rye was tall for a munchkin. He stood maybe an inch above Ness

and had blonde hair and blue eyes, He was sturdy but looked built. "The pleasure is all

mine You Loveliness." People called me that because that called Mom you goodness.

Pretty funny well at least I thought it was but I then remembered what I had came over

here for. "Dad, Fieryo, I need to ask you a favor.' I said feeling kind of tired. "So

sweetheart, what is it?" Dad asked cheerfully. "Will you guys do the dance moves to

Dancing through Life? I mean this is your guys song." I joked hearing Mom and Elphie

begin to laugh as well. Dad just smirked and turned to Fieryo. "What do you say Fiyero?

For old time sakes?" Fiyero just chuckled easily and nodded. They both walked over to

the dance floor and began to dance very good. They were dancing like they were limb free

which is of course the point because Fiyero was turned into a scarecrow by Elphie to save

his life. Mom and I were laughing so hard I think we began to get tears in our eyes, but

then Mom noticed my bracelet. "Oh Lin where did you get this beautiful charm bracelet?"

She said with smile. "Oh Meg gave it to me this evening. She said it was a symbol of our

family. And since this was a friendship ball she wanted to give it to me because she says I

am her best friend." I explained with a smile. "Oh well that was very sweet of her.

Speaking of which where is Meg?' Mom asked sounding carefree. I looked around and

sure enough on the other end of the dance floor was her and Dimitir. Both of them were

just dancing casually like but looked good doing it. "Oh I see her. Oh Dimitri and her

looked so good together don't they?" Mom said with a squeak in her voice. Elphie and I

both nodded and I returned my attention to Fiyero and Dad as the song ended. "You

know what Glinda. I think our husbands would make wonderful scarecrows. Don't you

think?" Elphie winked at Glinda with a smile. "Oh yes they would be wonderful

scarecrows, maybe we should go and stick them out in the cornfield. Dad and Fiyero

glared at Mom as they walked back over to us. But it wasn't the serious type of glare but

a funny haha type. The music began to slow and a romantic slow song began to fill my

ears. Mom looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she didn't like leaving me alone but I

knew how bad she wanted to go. "Go on you guys. I'll be fine." I said happily but

Elphie's face didn't look happy at all. In fact it was filled with the same kind of tension

and worry I had seen on Jen's face earlier at the mention of me being alone. "Wait, Lin go

find Jen. Please I am sure she would be your partner." Fiyero joked taking Elphie's arm

and gliding her off to the dance floor. Dad gave me the same do as he says look while he

led Mom to the dance floor too. As well Rye did the same thing with Nessa. Now this

was the sucky part of being fourteen and being the only teenager out of your family. But I

mean I might as well go find Jen. Wait speaking of which was Jen? I hadn't seen her since

Meg took me away from her. In fact I don't see her anywhere. My heart quickened at the

thought of where Jen was. I looked over to Megan who had her eyes closed and Dimtri's

and her forehead were together moving in perfect sync with each other. But seeing them

dancing made my nerves calm down and I began to forget about Jen for a moment. They

looked too perfect together, they even began to look like they shared the same love like

Mom and Dad, or Elphie and Fiyero did when ever they were around one another. The

song seemed a little too fast and the song ended while Dimitri took Meg into a dip and

placed a sweet gently kiss on her lips. They continued to kiss even when he brought he

back up. My heart leaped with happiness for Meg. She had found love and I don't think

no body could change her mind. But I was knocked out of my thoughts when Elphie came

over and sounded like she was about to loose it. "LIN, I thought we told you to find Jen."

She seemed really angry at me. He face was twisted with worry and anger. My mind went

a blur and just started to babble. "Um, well I was going to but I saw Meg and Dimtri

dance and my mind began to wonder and I sort of forgot. I'm sorry Elphie I really didn't

mean too." Her face softened but not all the way. Until thank goodness Mom came to my

rescue. "Hey Elphie, relax she was just fine here watching Meg. I mean seriously what is

up with you, Norbert , and Fiyero? You guys seem so tense tonight and go crazy when

anyone says anything about Lin, or Meg being alone." But then she stopped her face grew

pale. Her eyes switched to Elphie with fear. "No, Elphie you didn't did you?" Did what? I

thought getting really scared now. Elphie's eyes shot to the floor. "I didn't want to tell

you Glinda. I was frightened and this ball meant everything to you. The vision was clearer

this time yes but I mean it was close to the same one I had the other night." Elphie

explained with regret. WAIT! Elphie had two visions and why didn't she tell Mom about

the second one? She always does. "It's okay Elphie as long as everyone is accented for

and safe." Mom said letting her anger fall from her. Mom wasn't one to loose her temper

that often. "Wait, I don't see Jen anywhere. She was suppose to stay with Lin or you the

whole night." Dad explained and I could see the panic coming on his face. The I noticed

Dimtri coming over towards us. His face filled with concern. Then I noticed why. Megan

was not with him. My heart began to beat faster and faster when Dimitri asked, "Hey have

you guys seen Megan. I can't find her anywhere." Everyone gasped and eyes fled through

the crowd trying to spot Meg or Jen without any of the guests noticing if anything was

wrong. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw Meg's yellow dress go thought eh

kitchen door with some servant. "There," I said quickly pointing to the door.

_Megan's POV_

I don't think I had ever enjoyed a better dance than I did just now. Sadly I was beginning

to burn up and my lips were dry. I parted slowly from the sweet kiss. "Sorry Love, but I

am very thirsty." I said sadly. Dimitri only giggled and led me to the refreshment table.

"Meg, I have to go and see Mr. Dee. His is an old professor of mine. It will only take a

moment." Dimtri explained as he pointed to a older looking man with grey hair. I nodded

completely understanding. As Dimitri left I noticed that there wasn't any drinks on the

table. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, Ms. Megan." came a voice form

behind me. I turned around to see a short servant man standing in front of me. I noticed

that he had his face covered by an emerald cloth and that he was shorter than me by maybe

a good four inches. But I brushed the cruel thoughts from my mind and acted nice. "Yes,

is there something I can help you with?" Surprising my voice sounded completely normal.

"Well, I noticed you were looking for a drink. You see must of the drinks are in the

kitchen if you come with me, I will get you one if you like." he explained sweetly. Pressing

against my better judgment I smiled and nodded easily. "Thank you that would be nice."

He nodded and lead me to the kitchen door. I went in first as he held the door open for

me. But my eyes widened and my heart jumped when I saw Jen laying on the floor

coughing her head off like she was terribly sick. "Jen, Oh Jen what happened are you

alright?" I said sounding completely scared as I ran to Jen's side and undone the roped

tide around her wrists. In between coughs she happen to say, "Meg, get out trap." Trap?

"Yes, I am sorry to say this Ms. Megan but this is a trap." The servant said evilly.

"Who…. Are you?' I said trying to sound demanding but failed to the shaking of my voice

and body. He chuckled removing the cloth from his face. I almost screamed in fear from

what I saw. It was Boq and he was human well almost human. Small patches on tin were

on one cheek ,a piece of his lip, near his eye and a bit on his neck. "No," I breathed really

showing I was scared. "Yes, my dear it is I, Boq. Thanks to that brat of yours. She turned

me almost human with that shot of her wand." I pulled Jen into my arms. Her cough fit

had stopped but I noticed that she looked very sick. Her eyes were watery, her face pale

as a ghost and it felt like she was running a fever. "Oh, if you want to save Jen. I can do

that for you." he said with a sort of pleasure in his voice. I looked at him suspicatiously.

"What do you want?' I asked coldly. He chuckled again and brought out a small wine

glass with some kind of red liquid in it. "All you have to do is drink this and Jennifer will

be healed and addition, no harm will come to any of the guests or your family." He offered

me the drink and placing it in my hands. The liquid looked like it was blood but I didn't

smell like it. "Oh or you could let everyone perish including that Lover boy of yours." My

eyes shot up in fright. No not Dimitri. My heart ached, what would I do if anything

happened to him or Lin. I would never forgive myself. "You promise?' I said sounding

even more frighten. He nodded and took his finger and crossed it over his heart. I looked

and stood with the glass and laid Jen's head easily on the floor. I signed with fright. I

closed eyes and whispered, "This is for you Dimitri and Lin." I began to lift the glass to

my lips, the glass touch the corner of them when I hear Lin. "No, Megan stop." Her voice

was a panic alarm. I opened my eyes quickly and saw all of them. But I had forgotten

about the glass and Boq grabbed my cheeks and forced the liquid down my throat. "NO!"

Dimitri and Lin yelled with fear. My mind went into panic as my chest began to burn like it

was on fire. My vision became blurring as a certain feeling of chain being tied on my arms

and legs came over me. My body went numb and I fell and fell into blackness.


	8. Not Megan anymore

Chapter 8

_Lin's POV_

I watched in panic as Boq forced something red down Megan's throat, "NO, STOP!" I

yelled as Megan's eye closed while she clutched her chest tightly. Then she fell to the

floor. Her body was motionless and her body was pale. It only took a second for me to see

Dad and Fiyero grab Boq by the arms and ram him against the wall. I ran to Meg's side,

her face pale as chalk, her hand was cold. "No, NO! What did you do to her?" I yelled at

Boq in anger. Boq only chuckled at my question. Dimitri looked at him in disgust. "She

asked you a question." He said in fury yanking out his sword he had tucked away under

his coat and pointed it right at Boq's neck. "I suggest you answer her question. Dimitri

was furious and I knew for a fact he would strike Boq if he didn't start talking soon. "Jen,

oh sweet lurine, what have you done you monster?" Mom asked in the same furious tone.

I looked from Meg to see Jen lying on the floor. Her body was covered in sweat and she

was coughing like crazy. "Oh to your guardian Glinda I have done nothing that horrible.

One simply sick potion is all." Boq said with a smirk. Was he really enjoying this? Dimitri

pointed the tip of the sword closer, "You still haven't answered what you did to the love

of my life." I looked back to Meg and gripped her limb hand tightly. Tears ran down my

cheeks in fear. What had he done? But then my heart skipped a beat when I heard Meg

moan. Dimitri was immediately at Meg left side while I was on the right. "Oh Sweet Oz,

Meg, Love can you hear me?" Dimitri's voice changed from anger to love and worry.

"Meg, Meg please answer one of us. Please." I begged touching the side of her cheek

which felt a little warmer. "Megan," I whispered hoping she would be alright. Then she

moved and pulled my hand away, bringing it to the side of her forehead. Her eyes still

closed as she moaned again. "Meg, love are you alright?" Dimitri asked trying to pull the

sword in his right hand away from Megan's leg. She began to breathe normal and my heart

fell in relief. "Oh Megan we were so worried-," but I was cut short when Megan gripped

my right wrist and dug her sharp nails into it. My whole body felt like it was about to give

out when Megan opened her eyes. I would have expected the soft warm green eyes to be

looking at me with concern but instead I found myself starring into blood red, evil eyes. I

gasped in fear and I looked to my wrist she was gripping only to feel pain and to see blood

beginning to fall down Megan's fingers. "ouch, ouch, Let go Megan. What's wrong with

you?" I asked frighten and hurt. "You promised you'd n-never hurt me." I said fighting the

lump in my throat. Dimitri looked to Megan and gasp in horror. "Love, what's wrong with

you?" All Megan did was smirk and return her evil gaze to me. Finally Megan spoke. "Did

you miss me you little Brat." The voice was cold and familiar. I gasped again in true fear.

My eyes watered and I tried with all my might to get my wrist free from her nails but to no

avail. "Your not Megan." I said realizing the sad truth. Dimitri then had his sword out

once again and pointed it at who ever it was neck. The red eyes fell to the floor, it's grip

still strong on my wrist. More blood began to pour as she dug harder. I gasp in pain. "Let

the princess go. Who are you and what have you done to my Love?" The thing stood her

hard grip yanked me up as well. "Why hello Dimitri. I don't believe we have met but I

think everyone else knows clearly who I am. Right Linda?" I looked to the menacing eyes

and turned my face away. "You will not get away with this Morrible. You are not my

guardian." I said showing more strength in my voice than ever before. "Good girl, Lin. I

knew you would be helpful. But now my dear Duke, you do realize that if you strike me

than you strike the love of your life as well." Dimitri froze unable to move. He wouldn't

dare hurt Megan, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. I gasped again the pain was

coming unbearable. Boq began to laugh evilly. Morrible turned to Boq and threatened,

"Let him go or I will cause your little brat more pain." she gripped harder and I began to

sob in pain. Dad and Fiyero let Boq go and ran to Mom and Elphie's side. "Let my

daughter go." Dad warned. Boq was now standing beside Morrible and me. Finally

Morrible let go of my wrist and I gabbed it trying to stop the blood. Tears ran down my

cheeks faster. Megan had to still be in there somewhere I knew she had to be. So I did the

only thing I knew to do. "Megan please, you're in there. I know you are. Please Dimitri

needs you. He loves you and so do I. Meg fight her please." I begged. And there for a

moment I saw the red in her eyes lessen and heard Megan's voice. It was faint and weak

but it still was her. "L-lin, I-I ….m….sorrrry." But then within that minute Megan was

gone and red increased once again. "Nice try Linda but I have a strong hold on her."

Morrible laughed evilly as her and Boq vanished in a heap of smoke. Everyone was frozen

as Nessa and Rye came running in. "What happened?' Nessa asked worried. But everyone

stayed silent. I looked to my bloody wrist. It was still bleeding but you could see the nails

mark, Megan's nail marks. No that thing wasn't Megan and yet I couldn't help but fall to

my knees, burry my face in my hands and cry all the pain out of my heart. I could only

imagine the pain Dimitri was feeling right now.


	9. After the ball

**Heyy,, sorry I did not update yesterday that is what writer's block does to ya I guess. But anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your awesome. I am warning you this chapter gets really graphic. **

Chapter 9

_Dimitri's POV_

No this couldn't be happening. Megan can not be gone. I have waited so long to find her

and when I finally do someone takes her away. My thoughts still were not near as sad as

the scene before me. We had managed to get everyone to the big family room that was

only allowed for Glinda and her family. Norbert was at Lin's side trying to comfort her

and stop her bleeding wrist. Her eyes wet with tears and her face very pale. But her marks

on her forehead glowed with light blue and emerald beauty. Elphaba and Fiyero were

trying to help Jen as her sick body laid on one of the long couches and figure out what

kind of sick potion that crazy half tin half human monster had forced down her

throat. Nessarose and Rye were ordered by Elphaba to go back to Munchkin land

immediately to keep an eye out for Boq, or Morrible and keep Munchkin land under lock

and key. While Glinda went back out to tell the guests due to some circumstances the ball

must end. Thank goodness, none of the Ozians questioned why. I guess they knew better

than to question Glinda the Good. My thoughts then trailed back to Megan. My whole

body, heart and soul ached for her. I never really questioned why I had fallen in love with

her so quickly. I only acted out on what my heart had felt. Was it her eyes, those emerald

orbs that made my mind loose it's train of thought each time my gaze met them, was it her

angelic laugh and smile that always made me smile back in return, was it just me going

crazy and desperate, or was it something even more? Something that was beyond me but

feelings that would bring me to Megan no matter where I was? I didn't know but maybe

once I find a way to get her back I will. "Dimitri," I was brought out of my thoughts by

Elphaba's gently voice. "I know you know a little bit about first aide. Do you think you

can help Lin? You can't get the blood to stop." Her voice turned to worry by the time she

had finished. She was right. I did know about cuts and things. Thank Oz I took it in

school. I nodded slowly while the depression of Megan started to form over my heart. Lin

sat on the opposite bed from Jennifer. Her hand laid on her Dad's shoulder. His arm

wrapped around her I comfort but I think he knew that nothing could bring her to feel

peaceful until Megan was back to normal. "Lin, let me see your wrist for a minute." I

ordered easily. She didn't even bother to look at me when she brought her wrist that had

some cloth covered on blood wrapped around it. I lifted the cloth easily from her wrist and

saw the it was very serious. Turns out Megan's nails had dug so far into her wrist that it

almost went to the bone. But it also seemed that there had been magic used to create an

infection on the edges of the small gashes left behind. "Well, this needs magic attention." I

said uneasily. Norbert shot me a look then to Elphaba. "Do you think maybe you could

bring he infection out Elphaba?' I asked wit hope. She nodded and sat done beside Lin and

Norbert while Fiyero still checked Jen out. Elphie touched the cuts and Lin cringed in

pain. Then Elphaba began to chant under her breathe, I wasn't able to understand what

she was saying but I noticed that the redness of Lin's gashes began to go away. Lin's

expression of pain lessoned on her face as Elphaba finished and ripped a pieced of black

cloth from her dress and bandaged Lin's wrist with it. "Never take this off until I say so

okay Lin.' Lin only nodded. While her hand went down to her other wrist and touched the

silver medal of the charm bracelet Megan had just given her a few hours ago. I felt true

sympathy for Lin. I mean her guardian, the one that knows her like a book, that can sense

her emotions, and maybe even read her thoughts with a glance was gone and who's body

was now taken over by her worst enemy. I let my hand began to rub the side of Lin's

head. She looked to me a trail of depression, and sadness lingered there but then there was

a hit of life and hope in those pure emerald orbs. Even though Megan and her had the

same eye color, Lin's looked more emerald and seemed more unique but I still longed to

look into Megan eyes and feel my lips brush her perfect pink ones. I signed letting my eyes

fall from Lin's and to the floor. "She will be okay. We will get her back, Dimitri. I will get

her back I promise." She said sadly. I looked to see a small smile forming on her face.

"There is something I think might make you feel better." She said as she let her head lift

from her father's shoulder. "when I was begging Meg to fight Morrible, she actually did

and I could hear her voice maybe once I get near her again I can get Megan to fight even

more.' My heart filled then with hope. But then her face darkened, her eyes fell to Jen's

sickly body. "Elphie, is Jen going to be okay?" He voice shook with worry. Elphie signed.

"Boq used a second degree sick potion on her. But I think if I can perform some healing

spells for the next couple of days that she will be okay within a week or so.' But the good

news did not last, for just after Elphaba had explained we al jumped to hear the shrill

scream of Glinda's coming from the hallway. "MOM!," Lin's yelled bolting from her Dad

and out the door as Norbert, Elphie and I ran out after her. "Fiyero stay with Jen."

Elphaba ordered in front of me.

_Glinda's POV (just a few minutes ago)_

Well, I think they all took that rather well. I thought as the stress from the crowd left me

and my worry went back to Megan and my daughter. To see Lin's face when Morrible

took over Megan and began to hurt her was almost unbearable to see. Oh Megan, please

be alright. In one night, my guardian was given a sick potion and could die, and my

daughters guardian was took over by a evil sorcess's spirit. "This is something that we

have to stop and fast. Who knows what Morrible and Boq are doing right now." I thought

out aloud. I rouded a corner quickly just maybe a few doors from our family room or

hangout room as Lin likes to call it. Only to feel my body forced against a wall and a cold

hand cover my mouth. I squealed through the hand and my eyes widened when I saw

Boq. His face in a grin while behind him stood Megan well Morrible in this case. Her eyes

still a deep evil red and her smile was twisted. That told me the truth. This person was not

Megan at all. Megan was held in there somewhere but at the moment Morrible had full

control. "Well, Miss Glinda I would think that you would be smart enough not to travel all

by yourself after what happened tonight." Morrible said with a chuckle. Her voice did not

sound like Megan's. it sounded like Morrible but not all the way. It sounded cold that sent

chills through me. "Now, Ms. Glinda I am human now thanks to that little brat." Boq said

cheerfully. My eyes widened even more. "Well, almost but you do know what this means

don't you?" My heart jumped and my mind went crazy at what he had just said. He was

human now which meant he could do whatever he wished with me. My body began to

shake with fear, but I was not going to let him know I was scared. I glared at him strongly

trying to make it look like I had a bunch of courage in me, like I was ready to fight him

through and through and I would if I had too. "So you think you can fight us?" Morrible

questioned me. With that she lifted her hands towards me and I felt a lot of pressure being

pushed against my whole body. Boq relished me but still hand his hand firmly over my

mouth. I struggled but couldn't get away. "You aren't going anywhere Ms. Glinda. Not

until I get what I have desired fro years." Boq ordered while he allowed his fingers trail

down my neck. I shivered and felt my heart cry for help. "Don't worry I will be quick." He

said while he moved his hand from my mouth but forced his lips to mine before I could

have anytime to breathe let alone speak at that. He forced my mouth open and trailed his

tongue on my bottom lip. I screamed in the kiss while his hands went to the back of my

dress. I fought against Morrible's grip but I couldn't move at all. I was powerless as he

continued to kiss me and undo my dress. But before he completely ripped my clothes off

his hand left my back and went straight to my breasts. He squeezed my chest until they

hurt with pain. Finally he let go and went back to my dress. Tears fell down my cheeks

when the top part of my dress fell to my waist. "Enjoying yourself Master Boq?' Morrible

asked as if she was enjoying seeing me in pain and suffering. My eyes opened and met the

red and black pupils. I glared at her with rage and tried to see if I looked long enough

Megan might be able to break through. But then I closed my eyes in pain as I gasped when

Boq dug his nails into the bare skin on my back. His lips still on mine the whole time. I

tried to moved my head away but he held the back of my neck tight. But then I got an

idea. I bit down on his bottom lip hard breaking the skin and finally he moved his head

away and gave me all the opportunity I needed. I let out a shrill of a scream but quickly

changing it to my opera voice trying not to damage it. I knew Lin and Nor would be able

to recognize it. Seconds later I heard them. "MOM!," it was Lin. "GLINDA!, Let her GO

YOU BASTARD!" Norbert. They had heard me. Oh thank OZ.

_Lin's POV_

To see Mom the way she was made my anger raise to it's height. But then seeing Megan

made my heart stop dead. But it sure didn't stop Dad. He had tackled Boq before any of

us could think. Mom was still held up against the wall when I realized I had no choice. I

rushed at Megan grabbed her wrists, her magic grip left Mom and Elphie was over at her

side pulling up her dress and getting her away from everyone. Dimitri ran over and helped

Dad hold Boq down while me. I was hanging on for dear life while Morrible tried to

swing me off of her. But I knew this was my chance, "Megan, please, this isn't you." But

sadly she had managed to fling me off. Surprisingly I landed on my feet and called my

wand to my hand. Sparkles formed around my hand and the wand appeared. I pointed it

straight at Morrible. But held back the blast of magic that I had ready. Morrible held her

head up high and let her arm out. "Go on ahead Linda. Shoot me and risk killing your

precious guardian that is held inside." I stopped dead and looked at her. Boq stopped

struggling and looked up to watch what I would do. Elphie and Mom stood there in

shock. I signed. "Megan, this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt Mom." Then I lifted up my

hurt wrist. "And you promised you would never hurt me. Megan please I know your in

there. You have the strength. Fight her." I pleaded as my voice cracked with sadness.

Morrible's expression changed from evil to conduction and struggle. And surprisingly her

eyes closed then reopened and I was looking into the warm green eyes I had seen so many

times. "Lin, I'm sorry but I don't have much strength right now." Megan voice was there

and it was stronger than the last time. Tears of joy filled my eyes, The wand disappeared

from my hand and I found myself running into Megan's arms. She held me tight. "I'm

sorry, so sorry. I am fighting all I can right now." I saw tears begin to run down her

cheeks. Her body was shaking. "Meg, I miss you." I said and she pulled me to face her.

Her hand rubbed my right cheek gently. "I miss you too. It hurts so much to fight." But

then Dimitri ran to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He cupped her jaw and pulled

her as close to him as he could get her. She kissed him with longing and hunger. She

whispered, "I love you." But that was as far as Megan got before she stepped away from

Dimitri. Her eyes closed again and I could hear her whispering, "No Dimitri." but then the

red eyes were back. "No Megan come back." Dimitri begged touching her arm. But

Morrible hit it away. "Get over it. She's mine now and I have a little business to take care

of." Morrible hissed pushing me to floor and brought out a black bottle. She was running

straight for Mom. Elphie tried to block Morrible's path but all that got was a punch to her

face. I watched horrified while Morrible grabbed Mom's face and opened the bottle. I

stood as quick as I could and ran at them but I was too late. Even though Mom fought

Morrible still got the liquid down her throat. Mom immediately started coughing and I

realized that it was the same stuff that they used on Jen. Thankfully I caught Mom before

she hit the floor. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it might just stop. I looked

up at Morrible triumph in her eyes. "Well, now that this Glinda is unable to help you and

well both guardians are handled I think it is time to take a trip to the past. Don't worry Lin

I will say your goodbyes to your mother for you." Morrible cackled as she vanished in a

pitch of smoke, leaving Boq behind and leaving him also angrier than ever. I looked back

to Mom. Her eyes were watery and she was coughing like crazy. Elphie got up holding

her green hand to her cheek where Morrible had punched her. "Lin, I'm sorry." Mom said

in between coughs but I ignored her and let her head lay on my shoulder. Mom would

soon be sick just like Jen and it was all my fault. Elphie place her other hand on Mom's

stomach. 'We have to get her back to the family room. I have everything need there.

Don't worry Lin she will be okay. I promise." Elphie said with not a bit a doubt in her

voice. Dimitri went and held Boq while Dad came over and lifted Mom in his arms and

carried her to the room where Jen and Fiyero were. I stood there and watched. My aching

heart filled with sadness. One because my Mom and Jen were sick thanks to a potion and

now my blood guardian was being controlled. Dimitri called for the guards and they

picked Boq up and took him away. I didn't move didn't even look. All did was keep my

gaze on the small silver charm bracelet. Admiring all the charms and memories that this

thing held. I suddenly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see

Dimitri looking at me with his longing eyes. "Hey, don't worry Jen and your Mom will be

alright. They are very strong women." He said sweetly. My eyes became watery when I

brought the charm bracelet to my chest. "Dimitri, I-I miss her so much. I feel so powerless

right now." I said quietly. Then he surprised me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I

miss her too. My heart is aching right now and I wish I could have saved her too. But

don't worry together we will get Megan back. You saw how she fought when we were

near her. Encouraging her is the best thing we can do to get her to break free." Yea, he

was right. But what still was in my mind was why did she say-. "Oh no, Dimitri you don't

think when Morrible said the past, she meant going into the past and killing Mom do

you?" I asked my voice shook in misery. His eyes widened and said, "We have to talk to

Elphie, and them NOW."

**Again I told ya it would be graphic. Anyway let's hope all day yesterday of fighting writer's block did me some good. **


	10. Into the past

Chapter 10

_Lin's POV_

Dimitri and I burst through the door to the family room. Everyone looked up in wonder.

"I think Lin has just figured out about what Morrible said before she left." Dimitri said in a

little bit of panic. Elphie's eyes widened in mystery. Dimitri motioned for me to start

talking. "Um, When Morrible said the past, do you think she meant that she was going to

the past to kill Mom?" I asked with worry. Elphie gasped in shock and nodded her head.

"That's has to be what she meant. We have go to do something and fast. Who knows

what she is doing now?" Elphie said in worry. I looked to Mom. She was lying on the bed

across from Jen. She was still coughing from time to time and her face looked really pale.

Dad held her in his arms. His face held worry and love, as he played with her curls gently.

"So what are we going to do? If Morrible went back then one of us has to go and stop

her." Fiyero said uneasily while he wrapped his arm around Elphie's shoulders. "Well,

Elphaba, you and Fiyero can't go because you have to stay here and make sure Glinda and

Jen don't get any worse." Dimitri explained sadly. "I am not leaving Glinda, I am staying

by her side no matter what." Dad said in a serious tone. To my surprise Mom actually

spoke in between her coughs. "Lin must go. She is the only one that we will not recognize

in the past. Dimitri you can't go because I will know you and it might cause something to

change.' Mom explained. "NO, I am not allowing my daughter to go by herself into the

past." Dad said fiercely. But Mom let her hand rub the side of his cheek. "we have no

choice my darling. I know Lin can do this. Maybe she could actually get Megan back

before anything else happens." Mom said before coughing again. Okay seriously I think I

might just have a heart attack right here and now. Mom trusted me enough to go back into

the past and try and stop Morrible all by myself. Dad signed and looked into mom's

watery eyes. "t would seem I can't win this argument now can I.' He said with a gentle

chuckle. Mom smiled but it suddenly disappeared when she grabbed her stomach tightly.

"MOM, are you alright.' I said completely worried as I rushed to the side of her bed while

Dad placed her down easily. She nodded. "I am just hurting really bad sweetheart. I will

be alright. Just promise me one thing." she said weakly. I nodded and pulled her hand to

my cheek. It was cold against my warm skin but I didn't care. "Anything for you Mom.

What ever it is, I'll promise." she cough hard but finally managed to explain. "Promise me

that when you meet me back then never tell me who you really are. Please." Her eyes

began to close and her voice became weaker. "Yes Mom I promise. I'll fix this I swear." I

said with a small lump in my throat. Elphie put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey she is tired.

She is just going to sleep but you need to get ready to go Lin. We don't have a lot of

time." Elphie said comforting me. I nodded slowly fighting tears as I got up and went with

Elphie to her room to discuss what I was going to wear. As she led me through the room

my thoughts went to Megan. Imagining how much she was trying to fight against

Morrible. I let my hand trail the bracelet on my left wrist. "Lin, we need to dress you in

something that will get Glinda's attention.' I jumped when I was sprang out of my

thoughts. Elphie signed as she noticed the expression on my face. "Hey, don't worry. If

anyone can fix this I know you can.' she said sweetly puling me in her arms. "I just hope

you are right Elphie. I am just so scared and so worried." I said holding back the tears that

wanted to come to the surface. "I know you are Lin, so am I. But I know you can do this.

You have Glinda's strength, my wit and Nor's bravery. You can do this." She encouraged

me greatly. A leap of faith went through my heart and I looked her dead in the eyes and

nodded with bravery. "Now let's find something to get your snobbish younger mother to

notice you." she joked going through he closet. Finally she brought out a casual black t-

shirt and a black knee high skirt. "This is perfect, not only did your mother hate black but

she hated it with no other colors." We both giggled easily as she brought out a small pair

of blacks flats. She handed the outfit to me and I changed quickly. The outfit looked good

as I looked at myself in the mirror. Great would be a better word. The t-shit fit

comfortable with it's v-neck and waist length end. The skirt looked good as it fell to my

knees and surprisingly the flats were a perfect fit. But there was one problem. My

markings just wouldn't get everyone's attention but would also be like placing a large sign

of my forehead, girl not normal from the future. Yea that would be really good. Elphie

laughed easily. I turned to her with a soft grin. "what's so funny Ms. Elphaba?" I said

trying to joke and sound very snobbish. He giggled even harder when I put my hands on

my hips. "Nothing, it's just you look like your Mom but the black reminds me of me in

some ways." I laughed at this because I was never compared to Elphie except for her wit.

"Now, for your marks. Let me think." Elphie said examining my forehead. Then she

smiled and ran straight back to her closet. How come I was beginning to feel like Mom

when she younger. Feeling very scared whenever Elphie had an idea of perfect fashion. Eh

I gave me chills just thinking about it.

Elphie and I went back into the family room in my new outfit. Dad, Dimitri, and Fiyero's

mouths went open when they first saw me. Elphie had found a small black cap that she

wore when she was around my age and placed it low so my marks were well hidden

between my side blonde bangs and the cap. Dad got up and walked over to me. "Oh

Linda, you looked beautiful even though you are wearing all black." He joked cheerfully

pulling me into a hug. "Your Mother is asleep so I think it is best you get ready and leave

Lin." Fiyero said in a serious tone while he touched Mom's forehead that was covered in

sweat. I nodded quickly. Elphie handed me a business looking side bag. Well it looked like

something that would hold a laptop or a lot of books. But as I opened it and looked inside.

Inside was a small spell book, a yearbook of Shiz, a small hiding potion and a green little

bottle. "Wait, Elphie this was your mother's why give it to me?" I asked in shock. She

smiled at me with pride. "Well, let's just say you will have something to convince the

younger me that you are from the future and needed my help." I smiled and hugged her

tight. I knew fro a fact that I couldn't tell them who I was but saying I was from the future

made sense. I left Elphie and placed the bog over my shoulder as I walked over to Mom

and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. "I will fix this Mom I promise." I whispered and

walked over to Jen and did the same with her. Then I walked to Dad and hugged him with

how much I was going to miss him. "I love you Lin. Please be careful." Dad asked with

worry. I nodded. "I will Dad, I promise. And Dimitri." I said turning to him and seeing the

longing for his love in his eyes. "I will get Megan back and soon." He smiled and hugged

me which took me by surprise. "Be careful from me too you little squirt. "Fiyero joked

and pulled me into a half hug. I hadn't noticed that Elphie had the grimmerie out and was

chanting quickly. My nerves began to get more tense when a portal of swirling emerald

showed before us. Dad gripped me hand hard. "Be careful My Little Linda." he whispered

while I looked at him and smiled. Even though I wasn't ready to leave my family behind

for the mysterious secrets of there past and fight my blood guardians body, I knew I had

no choice if I wanted everything to go back to being peaceful and happy. I left Dad and

walked slowly towards the portal. "Elphie," I said not looking back but my gaze stayed on

the portal. "Please, keep Mom and Jen from getting any worst." I whispered walking into

the portal and only seeing emerald lights flash in front of me.


	11. Dear Old Shiz

Chapter 11

_Lin's POV_

The emerald lights flashed in front of me, and even more faster than before. I tried to look

back and see if I could still see Dad and Elphie at the portal but I couldn't as I started to

feel like I was moving quicker. Then suddenly I felt my whole body hit the ground hard.

"Ouch, man next time Elphie you might want to warn me about the sudden hit." I

mumbled under my breathe as I sat up to see where I was. I gasped to see Shiz University

shinning brightly in front of me. It looked so different more younger looking if that was

even possible. I realized I was still sitting on the ground and I quickly got up and dust off

all the dirt on my skirt. The brown bag that Elphie had given me was still around my left

shoulder as I walked quietly past the gates of Shiz. My nerves were growing tenser and

tenser by the second as stood at big statue at the center of the campus. Even though I had

never been into the real Shiz it still looked and feeled like the fake Shiz on Broadway. My

hands were becoming sweaty and my body was beginning to shake of nervousness. But it

was then that I distracted myself by humming "Dear Old Shiz" from Wicked. My thoughts

began to trail to what would I expect to see Mom or Elphie about right now or was I back

in the past? Everyone just seemed to stare at me. Like was I not of this world. Well,

technically I wasn't of this time period. Which I think that might count. But that was when

I realized that their eyes was not looking at me but behind me. I turned around and what I

saw made me gasp but not in fear or horror but amusement. I saw Elphie, in her usual

navy suit that looked a lot like her costume from Wicked. It seemed as though she didn't

even notice me but everyone noticed her. They all seemed to dodge her or run away but I

just stood there with a small grin forming on my face. I had to admit this was fun seeing

Mom and Elphie's life unfold before me without music. And I had spoke too soon for just

as I thought that I heard a high note singing. I turned my head to see a large cart of

luggage being rolled to stop with a small petite blonde on top of it. Her bright curls hung

down her shoulders and her smile was ever so bright. This made me snicker while I tried

to hold back the laugh of seeing Mom be really snobbish. "What, what are you all looking

at? Oh do you I have something in my teeth." I looked up in shock to hear Elphie mimic

the very same lines from the show. Everything about her the way she moved and talked

reminded me so much of the character that Elphie had brought to Broadway, which of

course shouldn't be that hard, I mean she was being herself. Then I heard her slam the

suitcase she had in her green hand down. "Fine let's get this over with. No, I am not

seasick, Yes, I have always been green, No, I did not eat grass as a child." "ELPHABA." I

couldn't believe this. Everything seemed so close to what I saw every night but I

wondered what they would say when they were suppose to sing in the show. I watched

the beginning scene unfold before me. From Nessa receiving her shoes, to Mom and

Elphie find out that they will be roommates, and then finally for Elphie revealing her

powers. But it was then that Elphie was all by herself with me still standing where I had

the whole time. Hello, Linda anybody in there she isn't going to sing The Wizard and I.

You need to try and go and talk to her. DUH! I brought myself out of my thoughts and

pushed myself to approach the younger Elphie. "Um, Excuse me." I said with a shaky

voice touching Elphie's right shoulder. She flinched at the contact and turned quickly to

face me. Her face was a glare of inpatients and courage. "What? Do you want to ask me

something stupid about my skin too?' Elphie hissed but I put myself forward. Just imagine

she is the Elphie back home. "Um, No, I wasn't going to ask you anything about your

skin. But now that you mention it. I think it is very beautiful and unique." I said sweetly

showing my best smile. She looked me over her eyes covering every inch of my outfit.

"Nice try, but I know you have to be a friend of that Galinda girl." My eyebrows shot up.

"What…no…I just." Elphie cut me off by sticking a green hand in my face. "Save it just

because you look just like Galinda, and I am no fool." Elphie barked as she almost ran

away from me like I was a ghost or something. I signed heavily but then I heard a voice I

thought I would never hear until I got home. "Excuse me, but do you think you could help

me." I turned around and face my perfect blonde of a mother. She was wearing perfectly

white skirt and jacket suit. Similar to the show, and I couldn't help but feel a lump forming

in my throat. Her eyes grew wide. At first I thought she was going to notice that I looked

like her but instead all got was, "Seriously do you own anything that isn't black?" She

sniffed snobbishly. Again Elphie's smarts secede to amaze me. "Well," I shook my head

out of my thoughts while Mom starred at me with a are you dumb look. "Um, well I am

new here. But maybe we can find our way around together." I stammered trying to act like

I belong here. Which I doubt a fourteen year old girl did belong in a huge university. Mom

looked over again and looked me dead in the eyes. "Sorry but I am just looking for my

dorm. Hopefully the vegetable won't be there by the time I do. But anyway, my name is

Galinda Upland of the UpperUplands." She held out her hand and I took it and shook it

easily. Wait I wasn't allowed to use my name what was I going to say. Wait I got it. "My

name is Katylin Hilty of the Uplands. It is so nice to meet you Miss Galinda." Wow I

surprised myself that I lied so well. Mom only nodded. "Yes, well it is good to at least

know that another fellow Upland is here. I might just see you around Miss Katylin. By the

way that is a very different name. Maybe we can chat sometime. Toodles." Mom said

sounding completely girly. Man now I knew why Elphie got so annoyed at Mom when

they were younger. Let's just hope I can handle all of this the right way before Morrible

tries anything. I thought carefully while gripping Mom's necklace that was till around my

neck and headed to the dorms to hopefully find a empty room I could secretly use.

_Morrible's POV_

Well, Well, Well, that little brat actually managed it. She is back here now and has already

talked dot her Mother and Elphaba. Again this little thing impressed me. But soon I will

take care of that. I thought as I watched Linda stand there looking completely stupid as

her mother left her to stand alone in the courtyard. _"Wait, No Lin. Get out of me. Let me _

_go . Give me back control." _Oh great Ms. Megan is beginning to fight again. "Never, you

will never gain control like you did ever again. Kiss your little royal goodbye." I fought

back at her with a hiss. _"No, Lin." _But then I gain completely control once again and

force Megan back into the darkness. I had to admit she was strong and had a big heart but

I will keep control from now on. "Prepare yourself Ms. Linda. You have no idea what

tricks I have up my sleeve." I whispered with a grin.


	12. What are these feelings?

Chapter 12

_Lin's POV_

The dorms of Shiz were very different from what I had expected. I pictured it to be a

boring bland color with plain wallpaper and boring brown doors. But no, the walls were

bright emerald covered with different places of Oz. While the doors were now decorated

to match the person's personality. It was different and I liked it. I gave it just the right Oz

type of feeling. I clutched the strap of my bad tightly as my stomach began to turn. Man

this is going to be harder than I thought. I mean come on I knew she wasn't going to be

easy but it was my emotions that was the problem. Without Meg here to help me I was on

my own dealing with my nervousness. Man do I miss Meg, I have to find her and soon. A

sense of determination filled the pit of my stomach. Megan was in danger probably and

loosing strength to fight against Morrible right now. I had to find Mom and Elphie and

fast. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts as I rounded a corner I didn't notice the tall

raven hair women coming the same way and rammed right into her. I fell to the floor and

hit it hard when a yealp escaped my lips. "Hey watch where your-, Oh well if it isn't the

Galinda twin." I heard Elphie's serious voice right above me. I opened my eyes and saw a

emerald hand held out for me to take. I took it gently as she pulled me up with ease. "I'm

sorry Ms. Elphaba. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized like I really meant it and I did.

My heart began to beat faster when Elphie looked at me for a moment. "You are

apologizing. Maybe you aren't like Galinda at all. I mean you are wearing all black." She

said with her voice growing softer. I smiled gently but laughed inside my head. If only my

Elphie could hear this. I held out my hand towards hers once again. "I don't think we have

formally introduced ourselves. My name is Katylin Hilty of the Uplands. And you are

Elphaba?" Man I was getting really good at this. Surprisingly Elphie took my hand and

shook it. "Elphaba Thropp of Munchkin land. But I am off to the library so I will see you

later I suppose." Elphie said as she walked quickly past me. Oh poor Elphie. I mean I

knew she was bad in the show but this was awful to see her so distant and lonely. It really

hit me hard in the chest. "Hey what was that sound?" I heard Mom's perky voice from

behind me. Her face looked at me with surprise. "Oh Miss um Katylin was it?" She said

closing her eyes hard like she was trying to remember. I nodded easily as my hand lifted up

and brushed the gold outline of Mom's necklace. But then her face softened as though she

really cared. "say do you want to help me unpack. I have a lot of stuff and could use a

hand?" I could feel my eyes widen at this but I managed to say, "Um, yea sure I'll help."

Mom's smiled widened as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her and Elphie's room.

It didn't surprise me at all to see that Mom and Elphie's door had not decorated their door

yet, it was still a plain brown color. As Mom yanked me into the room I was shocked to

see all the beautiful dresses lying out on her pink, fluffy bed. 'Oh Wow!, M-Galinda you

have a lot of dresses." I said but I could tell there was a bit of panic surrounding my voice.

I can't believe I almost called her Mom. Please tell me she didn't notice that. "Um what

did you almost call me?" Crap it. But I tried not to show my panic on my face. "Oh

nothing, I was just thinking about home that's all." I said trying to cover up my mistake.

Mom sat down the side of her bed that wasn't covered with dresses and patted the place

right beside her. My muscles tensed up as I sat down. I knew why I had been so tense to

get near Mom. Because I missed her so much and here she was right in front of me and I

can't even tell her anything. "You know you don't look like a proper Upland girl you

know?" That was when my mind started spinning. Great, Elphie didn't mention that she

would ask me that. So I went with the first excuse that went into my head. "Um, well, Um

you see Miss Galinda, I didn't want to draw that much attention on my first day you see.."

Whoa did I not just sound like Elphie. "Oh well, I understand that I guess, But you don't

look like a proper Upland girl. I mean you should have a perfect tan instead of being so

pale." Oh man what was I suppose to say now? My heart beat went into a panic but then I

hit an idea. "Um, well actually I'm half Upland and half Winkie. But I have lived in the

Uplands my whole life." I explained quickly. She nodded easily like she had bought it.

That is until her face grew dark when she looked back to me. Her small hand was heading

straight for my forehead and my heart skipped a beat. "What is that on your forehead? Is

that a bit of green on it?" she was so close to lifting up my cap but I quickly beat her to it

and pulled the cap down lower. "No, it was probably where I ran into Elphaba earlier." I

stammered quickly. Mom giggled easily. "What?' I asked feeling like I had been found

out. "Oh it's nothing. It's just I noticed that whenever you get nervous your hand goes

right to that beautiful necklace and starts to trace it. By the way where did you get it? I

think it is completely gorgeous." I looked down to Mom's necklace and let proud smile

spread across my face. "Oh, it was my Mother's. I miss her so much." I said thinking

about Mom lying in the bed back at the palace sick but fighting to feel better. "What

happened to your Mother. Certainly you don't miss her that much after one day at Shiz?

By the way how old are you?" Man Mom were you always this dag on noisy. Geezz. My

mind began to spin trying to think of a story I could tell. But then I knew the exact story

to tell her because I wasn't really lying after all. "Well, you see my mother died a little

while after having me. So my father and her two best friends took me in and watched over

me. They gave me this necklace on my sixteenth birthday as a wish from my Mother. I am

eighteen now. I know it seems weird I am so short but I inherited it from her." A tear

filled my eye just looking at Mom. I just wanted to start crying in her shoulder and wish I

could just be home with her when she was older right now. "Oh, I am so sorry Lin. At

least you have a piece of her." My whole body jumped a mile when she said Lin. "Wait

what did you just call me?" I said my voice shook with nervousness. She smiled easily. "I

called you Lin. You know you name is KatylLIN. I think it is so cute. Do you mind if I

call you Lin?" Mom asked sounding very perky. I giggled easily at this. If she only knew.

"That would be perfectly fine by me if you call me Lin." I said with a cheerful smile and

Galinda returned it. "You know what Lin I think we are going to be great friends." I

nodded easily as I saw Elphaba walk into the room. "Oh Miss Katylin. I didn't know

Galinda had you over." Elphie said with surprise. "Oh No, I was helping Galinda unpack

but I really need to get to my room and get my stuff fix. So I'll see you all later." I said

using this opportunity to get away and look through some of the things Elphie had given

me. I was out the door before they even had a chance to say good bye. But when I was

out I saw that the room right across the hall, was empty. The door was wide open and the

room was dark. Well since no one is in here I guess I could take it. I thought delishly as I

entered the room and shut the door behind me. I sank to my knees as I let out a sign as the

tears fell down my face. This is nuts just nuts. It has only been one day and I almost got

caught by both Elphie and Mom. And who knows what Morrible is doing right now. I

mean she could be creating an army and I wouldn't know it. I decided then to distract

myself from my stress and grabbed the small spell book Elphie had given me. I opened it

to see that it just wasn't a copy of spells just incase I needed them. Inside was a small note

from Elphie that read

_Dear Lin, _

_I know this journey is going to hard with you by yourself. But have confidence and faith and nothing can stop you. I have a small present in the back of this small book for you. The list of spells in the back are more like a TV kind a thing. You always said you wanted to see what Glinda, Norbert, Fiyero and I did in the human world before you were born well here is your answers. When you recite the spell a small flashing light will appear and it will open to reveal a small portion of events that we did when we was in human world. Including Fiyero and I in Rent, When you mother and father first met, When we first met Megan and Jen and so much more. I thought you might like it to help you when things get tough. No need to thank me just kick Morrible's butt and get Megan back. I have faith in ya Lin. _

_Love Elphie. _

I couldn't help but smile brightly after reading Elphie's note. She was just awesome and

she knew how to help me when I needed it. But I knew I couldn't watch anything tonight.

I had to make it through tonight and then in the morning I would watch some for strength

to get through the day. I walked over to the small bed that had one pillow and blanket,

tossing off my shoes and my cap, which itched like crazy and ran my fingers through my

hair. The door was locked so I had nothing to worry about. I laid my bag on the floor and

climbed onto the bed. The small spell book still clutched in my hand as I brought it to my

chest as my head laid gently on the pillow. Even though the book wasn't the anything that

reminded me of home but it sure made me feel like I was when I closed my eyes. Letting

the exhaustion take over. "Goodnight, Mom, and Dad, Goodnight Elphie. And good night

Megan. I miss you all so much." I said as sleep took over.

_(Galinda)_

Galinda Upland tossed and turned desperate to get some sleep. But her mind continued to

wonder at two things. One what was this feeling she felt for her knew room mate? It was

so sudden and new to her. She felt it the moment she laid eyes on her. But it didn't take a

genius to figure out what the feeling that was so strong. The word to describe it was

loathing. She loathed her new roommate. One because she could never even begin to act

like a high society girl as her and two because she was a weirdo. Always gone to the

library, always quiet and reading a book. But then there was that new girl she had also met

today. That Katylin Hilty. The small blonde could not completely understand her much

less get the strange girl. Indeed she could tell by the way the girl talked that she had to be

from the Uplands. But her skin tone and her views on fashion was a big Not. And also

there was her behavior. She acted like she was very mature for her age, Like she had

already been through so much. And there was also her beautiful necklace which the blonde

felt as if she had seen before and also there was that weird reaction the strange blonde had

when she tried to help her with her cap. That hit of green she saw on her forehead. This

spark a bit of curiosity in Galinda. Then there was the fact that scared her the most. The

young Katylin looked exactly like her. Maybe could even be her twin. People would have

to be blind not to see the resemblance. With all this thinking and starring into the night

Galinda came up with one conclusion. This strange blonde girl was different from any

other student at Shiz and Galinda was going to find out.


	13. The first Memory

**Heyy, just wanted to thank Malurina, and DefyingGravity67 for reviewing my last chapter. You guys are the best. Also I have something I need advise for from all my readers. I am thinking about making a complete series out of this story line. I might have like two more stories of this. But I need your help. When you review vote and tell me what I should do. If you really like this story and wish it to continue into two more stories and maybe some flashback one shots, then I need a little convincing from my readers. **

Chapter 13

_Elphie's POV_

"Yero, honey could you just maybe give the medicine to Jen and Glinda for me? I need

some fresh air." I asked nervously as my green hands shook from everything that had

happened today. Yero smiled at me gently. "Of course Fae, you go on now out to the

balcony. I 'll fix them up then you need to get you some rest." He said easily getting up

out of the leather chair near Jen's bed and walking over to grab the small potion bottle of

medicine I had made for Jen and Glinda just a few hours ago. "Oh and Fae." Yero called

for me before I could go out the door and onto the balcony. I turned around with a gentle

smile. "I love you." He said so sweetly. A could feel my cheeks burning like they were on

fire. "I love you too." I said trying to sound even more sweeter then him but I always

failed. Yero had a way of always making me blush no matter what he said in his romantic

voice. I guess that was what love could do to you. The cold air hit my face with the

strength that felt like a bucket of cold water was tossed on me. It felt so good against my

skin and relieved some of my tensed muscles. The moon shone brightly over Oz and

shown many stars that it reminded of the sea. But then my thoughts trailed to a memory

just a few months ago. Lin and I were coming back into the castle after a party out in the

garden for Jen's birthday and the sky was much like it was tonight, filled with stars and a

bright full moon. "Hey Elphie, doesn't it look just like a sea of stars?" I remember Lin

asking me admiring the beautiful scene. The memory brought back all the worry and heart

ache that I had hidden all day long. Lin was somewhere in the past back at Shiz. While

Megan was being controlled and somewhere else, and it was all my fault. I had the vision I

should have warned Lin, Megan and Glinda before the ball. If I had maybe Megan would

still be here and Lin wouldn't be all by herself. Alone in the past. I couldn't imagine what

she is feeling right now. I signed heavily looking back up to the moon. All I could do now

was help Glinda and Jen all I could and have faith that Lin read the letter I left her in the

small spell book I had given her. Knowing her she is probably already read it and the

memories are giving her as much courage and strength as they did me when I used the

spells to look back at them. It was then that my eyes caught sight of the most brightest

star in the sky just above the full moon and I instantly felt that Lin was looking at the

same star too, wherever she was. I grinned at thought of her and just simply whispered

under my breathe, "Good night Lin, Sleep well."

_Lin's POV_

_Mom, Megan, come on please come back." _I moaned and jumped out of my nightmare

Cold sweat ran down the back of my neck and soaked the bottom of my hair. I sat up

quickly trying to pull the dark memory of the nightmare out of my head. I jumped when I

heard a small crash on the floor. I looked down and saw Elphie's small spell book she had

given me laid half open on the floor. I signed and pulled the book up on my lap, while I

tossed the sweaty blanket off of my legs. My room was filled with moonlight so I didn't

need a lamp to see the spells Elphie had listed me in the back of the book. What I

wouldn't give to have Elphie's, Mom's, Megan's, or Dad's arms around me right now.

Rubbing my back and telling me everything was alright and that it was just a dream but I

didn't and that made me want to start crying my eyes out. Bu then Elphie's words from

her letter came back to my mind, "_I have faith in you Lin. These memories will give you _

_strength." _I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that wanted to come out but I

wouldn't be weak. I had to be strong for my family. I opened my eyes and looked over the

first spell. I mumbled it fueling it with the grief that was locked in my heart and I saw a

small white light shown before my face and then it grew wider revealing a scene that

looked like backstage of Wicked. Then I heard her voice.

'_Well, Elphie I think this is a whole new beginning for us isn't it." Mom said cheerfully I _

_saw Mom and Elphie step through the same emerald portal that I had stepped so many _

_times through and walked across to center stage. A grin was placed on both of their _

_faces. "Yes, Glinda I think it is. All of Oz will soon know the complete story and so will _

_this world. Fiyero said he couldn't be more proud of both of us." Elphie said with pride. _

_They took each other's hand and squished them tight. "Elphie, I just I have this feeling." _

_Mom said as she let out a sign. Elphie looked at her with curiosity. "What is it?" Mom _

_looked out to the stage and then to Elphie. "I just have this amazing feeling. Something _

_really good is going come out of this. Something that I can't describe. Something that _

_will change our life's for good." I gasped when I saw Mom let her free hand trace the _

_exact necklace that was around my neck. Elphie chuckled and said, "Well, we will just _

_have to wait and see."_

Then the light then vanished and I found myself letting the tears burn and flow down my

cheeks. That was the memory when Mom and Elphie decided to do Wicked. I couldn't

keep the butterflies still in my stomach so I got up and walked over to the window, the

spell book was still tight in my hand. I stared up to the beautiful full moon and instantly

thought of home. I smiled but my heart grew lighter when I saw my favorite star. The star

I always found myself wishing on. The North Star shown brightly right above the full

moon and I felt as though Elphie was watching it too. I giggled and felt that I was full of

courage. I wiped the tears from my eyes and some of the stress from me left.

"Thanks Elphie, you were right. Some memories bring strength when you need it."


	14. A trap meant for

Chapter 14

_Lin's POV_

The memory I had watched unfold before my eyes last night lingered in my mind when I

got up this morning. I had actually went back to sleep an hour after that horrible

nightmare I had. It was still in my mind but not as clear. All I could remember of it was

seeing Mom and Megan standing in front of me, reaching out their hands and telling me to

hurry. I felt like I was running but then they vanished as my hand met the clear air where

they had stood. Then I remember falling to my knees and screaming for them to come

back, and waking up in my bed. Oh I gave me chills just thinking about it. I fixed up my

bed quickly hoping that no one would just all of sudden show up and say this is their room

and get me in big time trouble. Wait a minute I thought looking down to my clothes. I

couldn't possibly wear the same exact clothes I wore yesterday that would get Mom even

more suspicious. "okay, let's hope you put a clothes spell in this book Elphie." I mumbled

searching through the old little pages and finally found it. I chanted the spell easily

thinking of an outfit I thought was so cute. And surprisingly just a few seconds later I was

standing there in a beautiful emerald one sleeve tank top. That had a little bit of a ruffle on

my right shoulder than fell and wrapped around the bottom of my armpit, then I was in

light pink skirt that fell to my knees and matching pink flats. My cap sadly was still black

but I guess I would just have to live with that. I looked around in the mirror and fiddle

with my curls trying to make them look better. My marks on the other hand were glowing

brighter than usual. I let my hand touch them and they felt hot, and burned with pain.

"What the heck? They have never done this before." I said to myself in confusion. But I

put my cap on easily but I couldn't help but yealp from the pain on my forehead. "Ouch,

Man how come this is going to be a longg day." I said with a heavy sign and picked up my

things and slipped them into my bag. I looked over the room real quick. Everything

looked in place like nobody had been here. I gave a pleasing nod and walked out the door

only to ram into someone who squeak with surprise. "Who, Oh Hi Lin! You seem to have

a favor of running into people don't you." Mom squealed cheerfully once she saw me. I

giggled easily trying to forget the pain on my forehead and towards Mom. "Yea, I am

clumsy like that sometimes." She shook her head with a smile. "Where's Elphaba?" I

asked in wonder. Mom shook her head again. "She was going out the door when I woke

up. I swear she is so weird isn't she. I mean she looks like vegetable." and of course Mom

never fails to show criticism towards Elphie. "Well, Galinda maybe your judging Elphaba

too quickly. I bet she could be really fun and cool if ya give her a chance." That was when

I got the are you dumb stare again. "Okay, I think you are letting the blonde part of you

take over. But it doesn't seem to bother your fashion sense. You know I never noticed it

but-." "Pink goes good with Green." I finished her sentence as if it was natural. She

giggled again and looked at me brightly. I wonder what she was thinking right now.

_Galinda's POV_

This girl keeps giving me mixed signals. One minute she is acting like a proper Upland

then she goes into acting like she is mature and knows things that I don't. It was different

but I couldn't find myself to think badly of her. For some reason I found myself smiling

and enjoying her company. Which really gave a part of me the chills. We both walked out

of the dorms happy and laughing at one another. But then I heard a familiar voice. "Miss

Galinda." I turned around to see that Munchkin boy that tried to help me with my stuff.

Oh what was his name. Biq maybe? "Oh hello, Biq." "Boq, my name is Boq." Opps. Oh

well he seems not to mind. 'Right um what is it you want?" I asked trying to get away

from him. He is so annoying and I had only known him for two days. He face fell once he

heard me say this. "Never mind it is nothing." He said sadly walking away from us. Katylin

shook her head in sadness as though she had met the strange obsessive munchkin before.

But surprisingly she didn't utter a word. But I became more observant of her. I saw that

she had the cap very low on her forehead once again. Her golden locks would be so pretty

if she didn't wear it. I looked closer at her features under the cap and saw the smal lining

of emerald. What was she green like my vegetable of a roommate or was she something

else? I was so wrapped up in my mind that I hadn't noticed we had made it to Dr.

Dillimond's class. Maybe this girl is more than just a simple Upland maybe she is special.

_Lin's POV_

Mom didn't talk after Boq left us. But I did notice her watching me on our way to her

class. This was just too weird. Here I am a fourteen year old girl and four foot eleven and

no one has questioned if I belonged here or not. I looked in the classroom and wasn't

surprised to see that there were benches for seats instead of desks, just like the show. But

then I noticed the small note placed right where Mom would sit. Mom was caught up

talking to one of her many friends so she didn't notice me scoop up the note and read over

it.

_Miss Galinda, _

_Please meet me in my quarters at the end of your class. You must come alone. I wish to speak to you privately. Sincerely MM._

My eyes shot up. I knew she hand writing. It wasn't Morrible's it was Megan's. It was a

trap set for Mom and no one would even suspect it. I quickly tossed the note in my bag

and sat at the edge of the bench going unnoticed by anyone. Through the whole class my

mind was thinking of just what to do when Morrible saw me instead of my mother. But

then an idea sprang in my head.

The hallway was completely quiet and calm. A little bit too calm to my taste. My heart

beat quickened as I saw the brown door with "Head Mistress." engraved in sliver letters.

Thank Oz Mom had been too busy at the end of class gossiping that I managed to slip out

of the class. Sadly I had made it to the door and I reached for the knob with a white

shaking hand. Please let this plan work. I thought in my head. I let out a breathe and put

my fears behind me opening the door and walking into the dark room. I adjusted my voice

just in time to call out in my best Galinda voice. "Hello, Madame Morrible. I-I got your

letter." I had to admit I sounded very concenvcing. "Um, It's me Galinda Upland." I said

my voice sounding abit shaking which I wanted it to do. I walked in further and left the

door open, a complete blonde moment that I knew only Mom would do. But hen I jumped

a mile when I heard it slam shut. I didn't turn around because Morrible would find out

who I was if I did. All she could see was my golden locks. "Well, Miss Galinda. You

should really pay attention more often maybe you would have realized that Madame

Morrible is gone for the weekend. And you wouldn't have walked right into my trap." the

voice was cold and was a mixture. I knew it was Megan and Morrible. I let out a sign and

said, "Oh, your right it is a bad thing I don't pat attention." I turned around and faced her

with a smirk turning my voice back to normal and showing no fear. "And I will remember

to let Mom know." Morrible's expression was cold and angry. Her eyes were still blood

red and always gave me cold chills. "YOU, NO good little brat." She growled and came

towards me with anger. I quickly let the wand shimmer to my hand. She stopped and

cackled. "Oh you wouldn't hurt your precious Megan now would you." She smiled evilly

and closed her eyes easily. But when she opened them I saw pure green eyes. "L-Lin,

please h-help me." It was her voice and everything. Morrible was letting her have control

for a few seconds. I let the wand disappear and I ran into Megan's arms. "Oh Meg. I will.

I'm trying. I miss you." I cried but only thing got back was "Lin I can't- run." I looked

back up to see the blood eyes back and her grip tight on my shoulders. I could tell I was

showing shock and fear on my face because Morrible cackled once more. "Oh and that's

not all. I have full control once again and I have also found out about Megan's and your

bond. She slammed me against the wall before I could think. She held me by the throat

and I gasped for air. She ripped off my cap and punched my forehead. I yelled in burning

pain. I shock of pain ran through my whole body. "You know when your guardian is in

pain you can feel her pain. And she can feel yours. So I am going to have fun." The blood

eyes never looked so merciless. My heart was beating faster and faster by the moment and

my mind was racing. Morrible then pulled out a knife and I gasped in horror as she ran the

knife down my arm. I yelled again as tears ran down my cheeks. She tossed the blood

stained knife down to the floor and ran her sharp fingernails across my neck causing blood

to begin to fall down it. I had to do something and I did the only thing I knew I could do.

"Megan, please stop. Fight her please. Your so much stronger than her fight her." I begg

even through I couldn't see through the tears. I heard a gasp and I fell to the floor.

Grabbing my arm in pain. I heard Megan beginning to fight. "No, I will not let you hurt

Lin anymore. I will get her away from you." I heard Megan say sounding very angry

fighting Morrible. "No, you will not. I will never let you do it." Morrible barked back. But

then I heard her. "Lin, come on I have to get you to Galinda and Elphaba. They will help

you. I can't keep this up for long." Megan begged her voice straining She pulled me up by

my good arm and lead me to the Mom's and Elphie's room. Where I had a hard time

seeing it didn't feel like maybe two seconds and we were there. Megan placed me down

gently in front of a door and sat my bag beside me. I felt her hand rub my face with love.

"Lin, I'm sorry I am loosing control. I have to go. I love you so much remember that."

She said quickly kissing my forehead and knocking on the door hard as she ran away from

me. "No Megan." I moaned through the pain. "Who, Oh MY OZ. ELPHABA! Hurry help

me get her inside she is loosing blood fast." Mom squealed and I felt her warm arms

against my cold skin. "Galinda. Don't touch my cap." I asked weakly. "I won't I promise

Lin." I heard her say and I felt like I was home in her arms before everything went black.

**Okay, I only got a few votes. I need more if you want to get a new update I need more votes. If I get more than five at least then I will update asap.**


	15. The truth revealed

**I'm happy to say that I got more votes than expected and have officially decided to make a series out of this story line. Yay! I am very excited to write what I have in mind for it. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions. Malurina, Defying Gravity67, Maeline, and **kristin-Kurisutin-kai-lundy**. You guys are just awesome, and on with the story.**

Chapter 15

_Megan's POV_

Words could not describe how much pain I felt in my heart for leaving Lin alone like that

and how much guilt was filled in my heart for allowing Morrible to control me that long to

hurt Lin like she had. I ran through the hallways fast, my lungs burned, and my legs

screamed for me to stop but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I had to get myself as far away from

Lin and Galinda as possible. Their life's were in danger and I would not let my hands be

the ones to kill them. "Oh you are going to get it." I heard Morrible yell in my head

gaining some control back and fighting me tooth and nail. I groaned when I felt some

Pain in my side. "No, I will not let you do what you did to Lin. Never again will I let you."

I said growing weaker by the minute as I ran past the gates to Shiz. No one saw me go or

ran for that matter. But then the pain was unbearable and my vision was going blurring. I

fell to my knees once I reached the beginning of the forest where Lin, Jen and I had found

the third clue to the location of the wand Glinda and Elphie had hid so long ago. I gripped

my side in pain and groaned and moaned. This was getting bad. Not only could morrible

cause me pain to gain back control but where she hurt Lin like she had as soon as she did

gain back control I would feel all the pain Lin was feeling physically and emotionally right

now. I tried to fight back thinking just about Lin and Dimitri. Oh Dimitri how much I

loved him and longed for his touch. My feelings towards him were indescribable. A

burning pain ripped through my right arm and I knew I was loosing control. "No, I can't

let you do this. I can't." I said sounding even more weaker than before. But then I felt

very light headed and I felt like my whole body was numb. "Oh Lin, please forgive me." I

said right before darkness regained it's strength over me and the chains were back on my

wrists and ankles. Tears of pain ran down and burnt my cheeks. I had to get out of here

and I had to make sure Lin would be okay and I could only hope that she would save me

soon.

_Galinda's POV_

Elphaba had sat Katylin on my bed when she saw what bad shape she was in. My heart

stopped when I saw the large gash on her arm and all the blood coming from it. I had

already fainted once when Elphaba was trying to clean the blood up but I kept my

thoughts away from the blood and thought about Katylin. Why was she like this? Who had

done this to her and why? It was only the second day here at Shiz. No body could gain

that much hate that quick. Elphaba had just bandaged up Katylin's cut on her neck when I

seemed to be happy to have Elphaba for a room mate. Only because she knew how to fix

Katylin up. There would never come a time when I would think of that vegetable as a

friend. Would I? "Okay, her gashes and bruises are fixed. The blood is gone, she might be

out for another hour or so but I think she will come around. Why don't we take off that

cap of her's?" Elphaba asked reaching for it but I quickly hit her hand away. "No, I

promised her I wouldn't take it off." I stammered nervously. But a bit of panic was still

there in my voice. What was wrong with me. I never knew a time that I kept a promise for

a complete stranger or a girl I had just met like two days ago. But Elphaba only nodded

and said, "I am going to the library. When she wakes up tell her I am glad she is okay, and

I won't tell anyone about her injury as long as you don't either." I nodded back quickly as

Elphaba shut the door behind her. I let out a sign of relief. Thank Oz the vegetable is

gone. Then I heard a moan. I looked to see Katylin beginning to move and her eyes

fluttered opened. "Lin, Lin can you hear me. It's me Galinda." I said softly touching her

cheek easily. She instantly shot straight up in shock but quickly reach for her arm in pain. I

helped her back to lay down, "Shh, hey it's okay. You just about gave Elphaba and me a

heart attack when we saw you." I joked and giggled nervously. She shook her head and

replied sounding very weak. "Galinda, where am I?" "Oh you are in mine and Elphaba's

room. We found you at our door. But I really want to start asking the questions. What

happened to you? And why will you not let anyone see your forehead?" I couldn't hold in

my curiosity any longer, This girl had kept so many secrets and it was just in my nature to

ask them. Katylin signed and sat up easily and ever so slowly. Her eyes looked dead into

mine and I knew she knew she could no longer hid the secret she had bared, "Galinda, I'm

not who you think I am." she said as her eyes shot to her nervous hands. I looked back to

her face and asked what my heart had longed to ask since the day I had seen her. "Who-

Who are you really?" My voice shook with anticipation. She lifted her head and looked me

straight in the eyes. I could see pain and longing in them. Something I had not yet seen. "I-

I'm from the future." was all she said when my mouth felt like it fell to the ground. She

then grabbed my pale hand and led it to the front of her cap, then she helped me rip it off

and when her blonde curls let her sticky forehead I think my eyes felt like they were about

to pop out. My heart stopped and my mind went spinning. But there was also a hint of

jealousy. There on Katylin Hilty's forehead was the most ancient, enchanting, breathe

taking markings I had ever seen. "You really are from the future." was all I could seem to stammer out of my mouth.


	16. Questions and Answers

**I have another shout out to all the people that reviewed my last chapter. Oh and **bookwormx15 **thanks your opinion is well appreciated. **

Chapter 16

_Galinda's POV_

My mind was still in shock to know what I had just uncovered about Katylin Hilty. Oh

was that even her real name? I pulled away from her hand and pulled myself back a bit. I

was really scared to know why she had some back and why she was in the condition she

was in. But her expression saddened as I back away. She held out her hand towards me.

"Please Galinda, don't be afraid of me. That's the last thing I want." She said still

sounding a little weak but I could tell the sadness of me being afraid of her. I looked into

those emerald orbs of her's and found the feeling that she wasn't a threat to me. Maybe

she could help me since I helped her. So I came back towards her and her face brightened.

"I just want to know something's about you Katylin. Or is that even your real name?" I

joked trying to sound like this was all normal. Surprisingly Katylin giggled a little, her

smile returned but you could still tell she was in pain. "Well, Yes Katylin is my real name.

But I can only explain so much understand." She sounded very serious about this and I

just nodded easily. "I am really only fourteen years old and I am an Upland . But that

besides the point. Someone from the future had come back here to kill you Galinda. I am

not joking about this. So I was sent by your family, to come and make sure no harm come

to you." I gasped at this and my shaking hand went to cover my mouth. Looking down at

her hurt arm I asked shaking, "Is that why you got hurt?" but I already knew that answer.

Katylin shook her head easily and touched her forehead markings. "Oh," I said grabbing

her free and hand and holding it tight. "I don't know how to thank you. I mean you are

only fourteen and you are mature and willing enough to come and protect me. That's the

most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me." I said with a tear in my eye. "Well, I

consider you like family in future Galinda." Katylin said with a smirk. "But wait how do I

know who the person is that is after me?" I asked sounding more scared than ever before.

Katylin signed and her eyes shot down to her arm. "Um, well the only thing I can tell you

is Blood red eyes. You see those you run for your life." She sounded more sensitive when

I mentioned who the person was. But then I couldn't keep from starring at the beautiful

light blue and emerald marks any longer. Jealousy for them ran through me. If I had those

kind of markings I think I would be the most beautiful girl in all of Oz. But on the other

hand I had a different feeling inside me. It was hard to describe. Like I was beginning to

feel like it was my duty to help her. She winced in pain and laid back down on the bed.

"Oh here I'll get you a cold wash cloth to put on your forehead." I said reaching my small

hand and rubbing the marks lightly. They felt hot, I mean like they were on fire. Lin

winced in pain when tips of my fingers met her marks. "Please don't touch my marks.

They are hurting for some reason." Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was trying to

fight back tears. "Oh don't worry I have just the things here to help ya." I said brightly

heading off to my duffle bag in the bathroom. But as soon as I shut the door behind me I

fell to my knees and took in everything I had just learned. Someone was after me. No,

someone wanted me dead but why? I had not done anything well not yet at least. I knew

for a fact Katylin wasn't going to tell me everything but still. I had to make sure I watched

myself at all times. How come I just had a feeling that this was more than just a random

person wanting me dead. No, the feeling was strong. Something had happened in the

future and Katylin was at the center of it trying to make things right.

_Norbert's POV_

"Stop wasting our time you piece of tin." I said fiercely as fiyero took another right hook

to Boq's face. "That was for Elphaba." He said with satisfaction. Boq only chuckled more.

Fiyero and I had noticed that Jen and Glinda weren't getting any better so we had come

down here for some answers. "Tell us how to reverse your stupid spell. NOW!" I said

getting more angry by the minute. Blood tingled down his face but still he did not answer.

I was getting ready to punch him with everything I had in me but then suddenly he spoke.

"For Jennifer all Elphaba has to do is keep her healing spells going but for Glinda." He

grinned devilishly. "Now that is a different story. Only something of pure Uplands can

save her." fiyero and I looked to one other. Our faces grew in worry. I struck Boq hard

busting his nose just to make me feel better. "Keep him here and don't let anyone near

him." fiyero ordered as we left the room and went to Elphaba to tell her what we had

learned.

"Fae, we have found out something." Fiyero announced as we came in the door at full

sprint. Elphaba's face lit up with hope. She was beginning another healing spell on Jen.

Dmitri had gone to the library to check up on a book about controlling a person with

magic and how to overcome on it. Apparently his mind could not leave the idea of how

Megan might be right now and I couldn't blame him "What is it? What can I do?" She

asked with hope. "for Jen all you have to do is keep the healing spells up. But for Glinda."

Fiyero signed and looked over to Glinda I walked over to her and noticed she had gotten

paler. "Oh my sweet Glinda. Please, please stay with me." I begged as my heart ached for

her. "What, what is it?' Elphaba asked sounding more scared. "Boq said only something of

pure Uplands can save her." Elphaba's face fell in confusion. "I don't know what that

means. Fiyero what are we going to do?" Elphaba asked fighting tears while Fiyero pulled

her in his arms. He shook his head sadly hoping for an answer. But then I heard her speak

and my heart jumped in surprise. "Nor, is it you?' Glinda asked barely above a whisper. I

then laid down on the bed beside her pulling her fac into my chest. "Yes Love, it's me. I

am here." I said easily trying to sound normal. "Oh Nor I love you." was all she said

before she passed out again. Elphaba and fiyero walked over quickly to Glinda and

touched her hair. "Oh Lin where ever you are please hurry." Elphaba begged with hope.

The thoughts of my daughter sent worry and fear up my spine. I couldn't bare to loose the

love of my life and my daughter, no, I would kill myself before I let that happen.


	17. A feeling of comfort

Chapter 17

_Lin's POV_

I watched sadly as Mom rushed into her bathroom to grab whatever she was going to grab

for me. I signed heavily as the door slammed shut. This was harder than I thought. Not

only did I just tell my mom that I was from the future but I also told her my reason of

being here. Man if Elphie could strangle me right now there was no doubt in my mind she

would do it. But I couldn't help but tell her what I could afford to tell her. I guess in my

heart I felt like I was talking to my mom which I was in some ways but I longed to talk to

her in the future where she knows me and loves me. I groaned from the pain on my arm

and neck, but this pain was not just from the gashes but also pain of the heart. Megan was

still out there and she was probably in more pain than I was. But that was when I heard

Mom coming out of the room. I noticed her eyes were swollen and red, she had been

crying and I couldn't blame her. I mean seriously I would probably be doing the same

thing. She sat beside me and brought out a washcloth, she folded it neatly and got ready to

place it on my forehead. My breathe quickened and I stopped her before it reached my

forehead. "I don't know if you should do that. They are really hurting me especially when

something touches them." I explained quietly trying to hide my panic. But Mom's face did

not harden with resentment but it softened. "Hey don't worry I think this will help them a

little bit. Just trust me okay." She said comforting me as she placed it gently to my

forehead. Burning pain shot through my head but it quickly dimmed when I felt the

coldness of the cloth against my hot skin. "Here, drink this." Mom said handing me a clear

bottle filled with pink liquid. I took it without hesitation and smelled it with curiosity. My

nose was filled with the smell of strawberries. "It's Gilikin berry juice. Made from the

purest berry's in the Uplands." mom explained motioning me to drink it. Well, why not. I

lifted the bottle and allowed the delious liquid to fall down my throat. My tongue tingled

in desire for more. "Oh Galinda this is delious. Wait how come you have never mentioned

this before in the future?" all Mom did then was shrug her shoulders and yawned long and

hard. I could tell she was tired and I mean I would be too if I had dealt with what she had

today. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep, I'll be going ot my room if you or Elphaba need

me." I said getting up slowly hiding some of the pain from showing. "Oh, well okay. If

that is what you want to do." Mom said holding the door open for me. But before she

closed the door behind me she handed me a full bottle fill to top with Glilkin berry juice. "I

think you might need this. Some Uplands think that it is the purest thing that Uplands can

produce and sometimes it gives people strength," That was when I felt the lump in my

throat begin to come back. Mom was finding herself and all it took was me and Elphaba.

Well Elphie needed to get going or Fiyero had to show up soon one way or another. The I

pulled Mom into a one arm hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Galinda. I owe you."

She gently shook her head and shut the door behind her as I did the same and walked into

my lonely room to catch up on another memory that Elphie had left me.

_Dimitir's POV_

I sat at the loong library table stacked to the brim with different books on magic spells.

Elphaba had been great at showing me where they were but finding the specific spell to

help my one true love was harder than I thought. I had searched threw maybe twenty spell

books and still nothing. "Oh Megan," I groaned in misery slamming the twenty first book

shut. My heart began to ache again as my mind began to picture her angelic face and

beautiful smile. I closed my eyes enjoying the scene, then I heard her giggle and her voice

rang true in my ears, "Dimitri, I love you." But I signed heavily in longing. Even though it

seemed like Megan was near me, I knew she wasn't and I couldn't bring myself to feel as

if she was. How much I missed her and longed for her touch. This made me even more

determined. I opened my eyes and walked over to the next book in the long row. It

seemed older looking than all the others and larger too. I sat the book down hard and

opened it quickly. "Please have my answer in here." I prayed under my breathe. My eyes

skimmed the small print of the yellow pages. Then my eyes caught something. Spirit

overshadowing spell. This was it, my heart leaped as I continued to read word for word

out loud, "A spirit foreshadowing spell is a higher ranked spell. Not only is it hard to cast

but also hard to overcome. Most sorcerers and sorceress do not know how to undo this

once forbidden spell, but some tend to believe that the spell can simply be reversed by a

little help by a friend or loved one helping the imprisoned soul to fight against the sprit.

With even will the person can overcome and vanquish the spirit from which it came." My

heart jumped with hope and my mind rejoiced. I had my answer. Oh thank the Unnamed

God. I thought running out of the library and to the family room to tell the wonderful

information I had just uncovered. There was hope for my love yet. And I knew that she

had enough heart to overcome Morrible with all my heart.

_Lin's POV_

My mind was a blur as I got ready for bed. All I could seem to think about was how much

Mom had changed over the past two days I had been around her. I knew that for a fact if I

could do that then imagine what Elphie will do once they become really good friends. I

giggled at the thought of Elphie now sitting in her room with Mom reading a book. The

two completely unaware of what awaits them. I crawled into bed with Elphie's spell book

and Mom's Gilikin berry juice on my night stand. I swear when I get back home I will

make sure I get more of this stuff. I though with joy. I opened the spell book quicker than

I had the night before and read the next spell. The light portal opened again to see a small

studio and a small group of people in it. I smiled when Dad's face came into view. Oh

Dad, I missed him so much, but this was helping the home sickness a little bit. I began to

watched mesmerized as the memory unfolded before me.

"_Okay, everyone. Just let me say first of all Welcome to Wicked." Joe Mantello's voice _

_rang through the studio. "Now, I will let our leads get to know each other before we start _

_rehearsals alright. I will be back within the hour. I have to go and talk to Winnie for a _

_moment." Joe left and everyone began to make small talk. Dad and Christopher _

_Fitzgerald (Boq) began to talk when Elphie and Mom walked into the room. Bright smiles _

_showing on their faces as they greeted Joel Grey at the door.( The man playing the _

_Wizard. ) Dad and Chris had just spotted Elphei well Idina in this case and began to _

_greet her as well. "Hello Idina, I am Norbert, I will be playing Fiyero Let me just say it _

_will be an honor to play by your side in this show." Elphie blushed with pride. "Oh well _

_thank you Norbert. It is an Honor to meet you as well. And you," "Christopher, I will be _

_playing Boq." Chris explained with joy. Elphie returned the smile and motion Mom to _

_come and meet them. Mom left Joel for a moment and made her way over to them. _

"_Norbert , Chris this is Kristin Chenoweth. One of my best friends, She will be playing _

_Glinda or well Galinda I guess." Elphie explained cheerfully. Bu then I saw the moment I _

_had longed to see my whole life. Mom and Dad's eyes met and they were locked with one _

_another. Their gaze never leaving one another's as Dad walked to Mom and said in awe. _

"_Kristin, it is a true honor." He said sweetly taking her hand and kissing her knuckles _

_ever so gently. Mom giggled over of course and blushed to a bright red. "Oh it is an _

_honor to meet you too good sir. You are a true gentleman Mr. Norbert." And of course _

_the true Glinda was coming back. "On the contrary, I think you have just brought the _

_gentlemen side out do me with your beautiful eyes." Again Mom blushed, this time a _

_bright pink. _

Then the image was gone and so was the portal. I had not realized I had tears rolling

down my cheeks until now. Wow, that was just amazing and sweet. Surprisingly I didn't

feel that much pain anymore. Instead I felt love and compassion. Seeing Mom and Dad

when they first met was like sending me my wish I had made on a shooting star. I closed

the book easily and sat it back on the night stand, then I couldn't resist to take on more

gulp of berry juice before falling asleep despite the pain in my arm and neck, I fell asleep

with my heart filled with great contempt, and a soft smile across my face.


	18. Mom and Fiyero EW!

Chapter 18

_Lin's POV_

The next day seemed more I don't know happier than the others. Everyone was in the

center of the campus at the big statue reading or studying. I noticed that Elphaba had left

early that morning to go off and start her sorcery seminar. Which in a way was spying but

I had all the rights for their safety I guess. I had just magicically made changes to my

clothes into a whit t-shirt with a black skirt, my flats and my cap. I put a new bandage on

my arm and my neck gash looked just like finger nail marks so I seemed there was no

harm in showing them, and they seemed not to hurt as bad. "Oh Miss Katylin, hello I was

wondering If you could tell me where Ms. Galinda is by any chance?" I turned around to

face a smiling happy go lucky Boq. My muscles tightened when I saw him and I felt my

pulse begin to speed up. It hurt me to see him so in love with Mom when all she was

going to do is hurt him more. I nodded easily, "Um, yes Boq she is over there near the

statue talking to Pfannee about some clothes or something like that." I explained with a

jumpy voice. He thanked me quickly as he ran off to woo Mom. But then I had this feeling

wash over me. Like I had seen this before. I walked around to the statue and saw Mom

and Boq standing near the small gravel road that lead out of Shiz. Wait a minute I have

seen this before. I smiled brightly when I saw a small emerald carriage coming this way.

Just then Elphie was walking by Mom and Boq when Fiyero's carriage hit her side causing

all of her books. "HEY!," Elphie screamed in anger. "Please miss you will disturb him."

the driver tried to calm her down but of course failed. "I sure will, WAKE UP YOU!,"

Elphie yelled again. "Miss, do you know who this is?" The driver asked in panic. "I don't

care who this is. You almost ran me over. Are you sleeping?" Fiyero raised his head

awake finally. I giggled a little under my breathe because it was really funny to see Fiyero

and Elphie act like they hated each other when I was so used to them only showing love

and compassion towards one another. "Of course, it's day time. Well I guess I'll see you

later. Don't worry I'll be out of this school as quick as all the others." Fiyero said to his

driver as he did a handshake with him. While Elphie began to pick up her books. Once the

driver had left Elphie confronted him. "so you're not going to say sorry or anything. I

mean seriously you could have stopped." Elphie complained even more as she glared at

Fiyero in disgust. "Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go." Oh man if

I could only laugh as loud as I could right now because this was so funny to me. Elphie

left hastily and Galinda began to squeal in delight. "Biq, do you know who that is?" She

grabbed Boq's arm tight. "You're touching me." Boq said in awe. But Mom ignored it

and explained with a smile. "That's Fiyero Tigglar, that Winkie Prince's reputation is so

scandalisious." Mom then quickly left Boq and quickly came forward to face Fiyero. Oh

my OZ, This is going to be so awkward for me. This just isn't right, Mom flirting with

Fiyero. I watched everything I had seen from Wicked unfold before my eyes. And I

couldn't help but feel like I was invading in on their private things. But then for some odd

reason I felt a rush of cold come over me. Oh no, that could only be one person. Megan

was near and I knew it she was going to try and hurt Mom or Fiyero. My muscles tensed

up and I tried to brush it off and let Elphie's wit take over me. I wasn't going to let

Morrible hurt any of the people I loved. I looked around the campus trying not let my eyes

look for any sight of red. There right at the edge of the entrance to the garden. Everyone

was too focused on Mom and Fiyero to notice me and the wand appearing in my hands

and me walking quickly to where I had seen Megan. I entered the long maze of green my

nerves become tense and filled with worry. "Alright Morrible, I have had it show

yourself." I ordered and my voice did not sound shaky at all. It sounded brave this time.

That was when I heard her chuckle. "Oh how noble. The brave Princess comes to face

me." Then she jumped out of the shadows eyes blazing blood red and her crooked smile. I

gripped the wand tight and let my mind relax and focus on Megan. Maybe I can reach her.

I thought speaking in my mind. "_Megan, Megan can you hear me_?" I thought strongly but

my eyes never left Morrible's. "_Uh, Lin, it's you. Listen to me you have to shoot Morrible. _

_It's the only way to get her way and give me a chance to fight her back_." Megan

responded and my heart lifted but then dimmed when I realized what she had said. "_But, _

_Megan I can't hurt you. I love you too much too." _I thought feeling nervous. "_No, you _

_listen. I love you too but this is something I know you can do. Just focus on Morrible an _

_your magic will only hit her not me." _I nodded my head and fought back tears. _"Okay _

_Megan. But remember this is for you_." I thought hard and then changing my focus to

Morrible. All my anger began to rise and a burning fire grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Ha, are you actually going to hurt Megan." Morrible said trying to take advantage of me.

But then I heard Megan and found my strength once again. "_Don't listen to her Lin. You _

_are stronger and I know you can save me_." My face tightened in determination and I let

my emotions towards Morrible fill the wand with power. I let the wand point towards her

and the bright light shot out so quick I don't think saw it until it hit Morrible right in the

side. She didn't yell in pain as she fell to her knees. "Well, I am impressed you hurt the

one you care so much about Miss Linda." Morrible said sounding impressed but she

cringed in pain. But then I heard Megan once again. "_Lin, I am fine. Morrible is really hurt right now but you need to go and watch out for Glinda, Elphie and Fiyero_." I let the

wand vanish from my hands and I began to walk away when I heard Morrible call me,

"You think you can save all the loved ones you care about, we will just see Miss Linda.

You will see." Then Morrible vanished with pitch of smoke and all I could do was run

away and find Mom, Fiyero or Elphie. My mind was a blur at what had just happened and

for the fact I might have just given Megan the opportunity she needs to break free. When I

came back from the garden I saw Fiyero and Mom facing each other their foreheads

touching one another and their lips pressed together as well. I began to gag in disgust.

Okay that was just EW! "Oh, okay." I mumbled when Mom and Fiyero parted and Mom

noticed and walked over to me. "Oh Lin, isn't it just wonderful . Fiyero I just perfect in

everyway." mom squeaked with joy. Oh gosh my stomach turned and I was just lost of all

speech so instead I just nodded. Mom wrapped her arms around me cheerfully. "Oh I am

going to my room to get ready so will you come with me or will you be in your room

getting ready your self?" Mom asked with innocence. But then my head got an idea. I

could keep Elphie, Fiyero, and Mom save from Morrible and maybe get a chance to free

her all in one night. So I smiled perfectly and said, "Oh I will be in my room getting ready.

I'll see you tonight Miss Galinda." She jumped up and down in a hyper way. "Okay, I will

see you later then." But then I jumped when she grabbed my hand with hers and looked

me dead I the eyes and I saw those full of love emerald orbs. "I will feel very safe when

you will be there tonight." I smiled back and my heart felt higher. I nodded again and

watched Mom run off to her room to get ready. I stood there in an impressed kinda way.

Mom was slowly coming along and I knew tonight would be the night I would see the

friendship that brought me to who I was today.


	19. What to wear? What to wear?

Chapter 19

_Elphie's POV_

"So all Lin has to do is to give memories and encourage Megan to fight and BAM!

Morrible is gone and Megan is back and safe." Dimitri explained very quickly. My body

was still taking it in. "Dimitri, that might just work. I'll send Lin a message tonight in her

dreams." I explained getting up from my chair and walking over to the grimmerie I had

sitting on a wooden pedestal. My mind seemed very tired and I felt my whole body ache

but I had to get this message to Lin and fast. "Fae," Fiyero's easy voice said behind me as

he touch my back with love. "You're tired maybe you could send the message to Lin in

the morning. Seriously Fae you have been working like a dog trying to help Jen and

Glinda. You need your rest." Fiyero said now with a worried tone. "Yero, really I'm fine,"

I said sounded convincing but then I felt I was getting a headache, I let my hand lift to my

temple and tried to block the pain but Yoro noticed it too quickly. "Yea right Fae, Look

how about you and me go to our room and try and rest while Norbert and Dimitri watch

Glinda and Jen." Yero suggested with a smile pulling my hands out of the grimmerie's

reach. I signed heavily there was no way I was going to get out of this one, I looked over

to see Jen and Glinda's bodies very pale but Glinda's body was more paler than Jen's.

They had been out for about three hours now. How much I worried for them but I

nodded in defeat "Don't worry Elphaba if anything happens or changes we will let ya

know." Norbert said with a smile. I only nodded at him with an easy smile. "Alright now

for me to help the Wicked Witch to her courtiers." Yero said taking me by surprise when

he picked me up in a bride and groom kinda way. "Oh YERO! Put me down." I ordered

with a giggle. He would not obey me and carried me all the way to our room. I wiggled

trying to break free but of course failed. He kicked the door open with his foot and finally

sat me down on the bed. "It's about time. I bet I was too heavy for you." I joked with a

pleasant giggle. Yero closed the door behind me and smirked. "No, you are never too

heavy for me to carry. In fact you seem lighter than usual." He joked walking over and

pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled brightly at him and said, "Really, well maybe I

should stay lighter to give you a break." I said pressing my lips easy to his. He parted and

said, "Oh please no matter how much lighter or heavier you get I will always carry you."

He said sweetly and kissed me this time with more passion and hunger. I let my arms

snake around his neck and his arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him

deepening the kiss. I moaned in pleasure as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to trail

my bottom lip. "Oh My Fae,' He said between kisses. "Yero, I love you." I moaned in

delight. I found that my legs had found their way to hook around his waist and Yero found

himself pulling me closer wanting me closer and I wanted him closer to me. We both fell

onto the bed and his hands left my waist and went to my breast. Our lips never parted and

my worried of Lin, Jen and Glinda vanished and melted away. For the first time in a good

while I felt like I didn't have a single care in the world.

_Lin's POV_

My room was quiet as usual as I got ready for the Ozdust dance Fiyero had just planned

earlier today. But sadly I found myself in a deep Galinda moment. I couldn't decide what

to wear. I paced back in forth between my bed and the door trying to think of something

really special to wear. I signed heavily and fell on my bed. My eyes looked up to ceiling

thinking of what I could possibly wear that didn't involve that black cap of mine. But then

I found myself starring at Elphie's spell book. Well maybe one memory might help me

figure out something. I smiled to myself and grabbed the book from my nightstand. I

flipped the pages quickly and tried to find out what the next memory might be. Well they

are going in order I would think. No, don't ruin your excitement just chant the spell and

enjoy. I encouraged myself as I chanted the spell quickly. The portal opened and I found

that this memory took place in ballroom. Perfect this occasion.

_Everyone was smiling happily and I saw the bright emerald sign hanging form two _

_pillars. "Congrats Wicked Cast." Then I realized that this had to be the celebration of _

_Wicked opening on Broadway or San Francisco. I noticed that everyone was wearing a _

_mask. "Oh Elphie! Isn't this wonderful a Mascurade party and all of it for our life _

_story." Mom squeaked in her high pitch voice. That was when her and Elphie walked into _

_the large ballroom. Elphie in a long sleeveless black dress completely with a black mask _

_with emerald swirls, while Mom was in a long sleeveless pink dress, white long gloves _

_that went to her forearm and a bright pink and white mask. "Yea Kristin, it's _

_unbelievable I am just glad Fiyero is going to be here tonight. I am so grateful he gets to _

_come." Elphie said rather cheerful. Mom nodded when Dad approached them. "Idina, _

_Kristin wonderful you all made it on time." Dad said in a wonderful mood, he was _

_wearing a navy suit complete with a black well raccoon I guess you could say mask. He _

_bowed towards Mom. "Kristin I must say you look very beautiful tonight." Mom could _

_only giggle. "Oh why thank you Nor. I must say you don't look that bad yourself." Dad _

_then held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Mom took it without the slightest _

_hesitation and curtsied for Dad. They walked to the center of the dance floor and moved _

_in perfect movement with each other. "I must say Kristin this idea of yours was just _

_brilliant." Mom smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you Nor. I guess I just let my Glinda side _

_take over when it came to this."_

The portal closed and I was left with more than I could ask for. This memory was just

beautiful and gave me the feeling of home once again. I gripped Mom's necklace tight

then moving to Megan's charm bracelet. As I close the book easily I had the perfect idea

of what I was going to wear tonight to Ozdust Ballroom.

**Okay I know the first past was a little bit graphic but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And thanks to all the people who review. **


	20. The Ozdust part 1

Thanks to all the people that reviewed my last chapter. And thanks to DefyingGravity67 who gave me the idea for this chapter by mainly an accident.

**Chapter 20**

_**Galinda;s POV**_

**Tonight was going to be perfect. There was no doubt in my mind. I skipped cheerfully to **

**meet Fiyero (My future husband) at the door to the Ozdust ballroom in my perfectly fluffy **

**pink short dress. Which I was just adorable in. Also there was the awful hat I had given **

**the vegetable and if she does show up I will have a great laugh with that too. I can already **

**see her face when everyone begins to scream. A smile found it's way on my face just **

**imagining it. "Hello Beautiful," Fiyero said in his ever so charming voice. I giggled before **

**saying, "Why Hello Dearest." We walked in hand in hand going into the Ozdust. So many **

**students had already arrived including that munchkin boy Biq and that Nessarose in the **

**wheelchair. Thank the Unnamed God that the wheelchair girl will keep that Munchkin out **

**of my hair. The music was just wonderful. A lovely melody to dance to. "Hey Galinda," I **

**heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and gasped in complete surprise to **

**see Katylin in the most stunning outfit I had ever laid eyes on. It was a short white **

**spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees and was covered in white sparkles. Her semi **

**short blonde hair just fell on her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful, no wait **

**gorgeous pink and white outlined mask. To cover her marks I would guess. But the outfit **

**wasn't what stunned me the most. No, it was how much the pink and white brought out **

**her enchanting emerald eyes. They seemed to glow more anything she was wearing. "Oh **

**Katylin, you look, you look stunning. Absolutely beautiful." I exclaimed moving from **

**Fiyero and hugging her tight feeling very proud of her. "Hey, I don't believe we have met **

**before. My name is Fiyero Tiggular. And you are?" Fiyero said sweetly holding out his **

**hand. Katylin took it as if Fiyero was an old friend of hers. Like she had already knew him. **

**Well duh, earth to Galinda. Of course she has to know him. She is from the future. "My **

**name is Katylin, Katylin Hilty of the Uplands. Nice to meet you Fiyero." She said potilty **

**and cheerfully. "Well, it's very nice to meet you as well." Fiyero replied sounding pleased. **

"**Um, do you think I could barrow Miss Galinda for a moment. Girl talk, I really need to **

**tell her something important." Katylin said quickly her face seemed to darken just a bit. **

**Fiyero nodded and Katylin pulled me over ot a corner where no one could hear us. **

"**What's up Lin? Is everything okay?" I asked sounding worried. She shhh me and began **

**to explain. "Yes, everything is fine. I was just going to tell you that I am going to put a **

**spell on the Ozdust ballroom to make sure that um, the person looking for you can not get **

**inside. The spell will not allow anyone that is not of this time besides myself to get in." I **

**smiled easily and I relaxed more. Lin had been just amazing at this. She really knew how **

**to keep me safe. "Thank you Lin. I don't know how I would feel safe without you.' I said **

**giving her another hug. "Oh and Galinda before you go and have fun with Fiyero." I **

**noticed that she seemed to say me and Fiyero like it just didn't sound right. "I know about **

**the trick you are playing on Elphaba." My eyes widened worried that she would tell on **

**me. "Don't worry I am not a tattle tale. All I am saying is Elphaba is a really cool. All it **

**takes is some true friendship to get to her." Lin seemed to be trying to say that the **

**vegetable was actually not weird. But then again I mean everyone has to have a heart even **

**if they were green. Then I felt Lin's warm hand on my shoulder. "Hey, all I am saying is **

**maybe you might just think that everyone deserves a chance. Even someone that's green **

**or maybe someone that is like you." Lin walked away from me leaving me thinking more **

**than I had ever before. "Hey, you ready?" Fiyero asked pulling me back to reality. I **

**nodded but still looked back at Lin who was looking around to see if anyone was **

**watching her and pulled out a small book, that was all I could see when the doors to the **

**Ozdust shut behind Fiyero and I . "Shall we Dance through Life?" Fiyero asked pleasantly **

**taking my hand and took me to the center of the dance floor. "Oh we shall." I said but still **

**Lin's words still burned in my mind. **

_**Megan's POV**_

**Oh gosh the pain in my side was killing me. Thank Oz Lin did not realize that half of the **

**pain would still go to Morrible and half to me. Okay now she is weak enough maybe I can **

**break free. I began to fight with all my strength thinking only of Lin, Dimitri, and my **

**family. Letting the memories of them give me strength. "Hey knock it off in there." I heard **

**Morrible spat at me. "No, I am not giving up. You will not hold me here for long." I said **

**in between gasp of loosing breathe from fighting against the chains. Morrible snickered. **

"**Right, I'll just let you do that." Tears ran down my cheeks from the pain of fighting but I **

**closed my eyes took in a deep breathe and focused on Dimirti's and my first kiss. The last **

**words I said before our lips met. The softness and taste of his warm lips against mine. **

**How much love and passion. Then suddenly I felt like I had a lot of strength. I fought and **

**fought and I saw that I was looking at the Ozdust ballroom across the yard and I stopped **

**Morrible just before she could make it. I wouldn't let her get to Lin or Anyone else I **

**loved. I made myself walk back towards the other side of the yard. "Well, I am impressed **

**by you Miss Megan. You have more strength than I thought. But you are loosing it **

**quickly." That was when the pain grew to harsh and I fell to my knees and I blacked out. **


	21. Good and bad news

**Heyy everyone, sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. Cheer camp has been a killer. **

**But rest assured I will be finished with it tomorrow. And I plan on updating every chance I get. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, love ya guys**

Chapter 21

_Lin's POV_

The Ozdust Ballroom was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Even though

Elphie and Mom had took me here after everything that happened last year, it just seemed

more magical now. I don't know why it just does. Everyone is starring at me as if I was a

queen or something. This made me grin because techiniquially I will be a queen when

Mom and Dad step down. The music that began to play was along the lines of the same

music to Dancing through life. Wow that's weird. This was making me question if Stephan

knew more about Mom and Elphie than their fake identities? I was blown out of my

thoughts when I rammed into somebody. Seriously I have to stop doing that. "Oh I am so

sorry." I said franticly and then I noticed that I had bumped into Nessa. She looked so

naïve and fragile looking at me with those big blue eyes. "Oh no need to apologies Ms.

Katylin. It was an accident after all." She said cheerfully. "Oh how do you know my

name? Have we met before?" I said feeling a sense of panic come over me. She grinned

and explained, "No, I am afraid we haven't been formally introduced. I am Nessarose

Thropp but you can call me Nessa if you like. I know you because Boq had talked about

you saying you look like Miss Galinda and I must say he holds true to his word." Man did

Nessa voice sound so childish like. And ew Boq is crushing on me because I look like

Mom. Okay this is getting too weird. Wait until I tell Dad about all of this. I threw on my

perfect smile, "Oh why thank you Nessa. That is very sweet of you to say. I am Katylin

Hilty of the Uplands. Nice to meet you and I must say your sister is very sweet as you as

well. Which reminds me I must go and find her immediately so if you will excuse me."

Nessa only nodded as I made a break for it and hid behind a pillar and let out a breathe of

relief. This was getting really weird for me. I mean this was just hard seeing them all and

just knowing what is going to happen, it made me feel really bad and dirty. But I can't

warn them about it. Because if they don't go through with it then I will never exist. But

then I jumped out of my skin and my heart skipped a beat when I began to hear some

people screaming and laughing. I turned around and that was when I saw her. Elphie was

standing there at the top of the stair case of the Ozdust with her simple blue dress, boots

and the black pointy hat that Mom had given her. I smirked when I saw that Mom had

already had her training wand in her hand as she starred at Elphie in regret. Elphie made

her way down the stair case and looked right at Mom. She looked hurt but hid it well with

a stern glare. Mom turned her eyes to the floor in sadness. Only then did Elphie make her

way to the dance floor and begin to dance. I was still behind the pillar watching in

amazement. My eyes widened when I saw Elphie do the exact same dance she does in the

show. But it seemed more graceful here, more depth. My eyes went to Mom who was

starring at the training wand thinking it through. Then her eyes met mine for moment and

mouthed dance. Only then did she place the wand in Fiyero's hand and make her way over

to Elphie. A tear formed in my eye as I watched Mom and Elphie dance together. My

smile widened when everyone else began to follow. Fiyero even joined in. I knew that the

Ozdust would still be guarded under the spell I had put on it and I knew Morrible would

not attack two girls at one time after a dance. So I took one more look at Mom and Elphie

and saw Mom take Elphie's green hand in hers announcing the beginning of their strong

friendship that was too come, before leaving the Ozdust and escaping to my room.

I was changing my clothes when I heard Mom and Elphie giggling and going in their room

to share the secrets that held their hearts from this amazing night. My mind seemed to

grow more tired and I knew I needed some rest. I crawled into bed feeling even more tired

than I had maybe just a few seconds ago and before knew it sleep had overcome me.

_I opened my eyes feeling very strange and light. I felt as if I was floating or something. I _

_could feel the soft cool breeze on my face and the fresh air in my lungs. "Lin, Lin turn _

_around." I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around as the voice had said and saw _

_Elphie, my Elphie. Standing their behind me in a meadow. Her long black raven hair was _

_down and she was in her usual black dress. Joy ran through my heart as I found myself _

_running towards Elphie. "Elphie, oh Elphie." I breathed running into the familiar warm _

_green arms I had run into so many times before. "Lin, thank goodness youa re safe. _

_Listen to me I don't have much time," Elphie explained her voice growing serious. I _

_pulled away and looked into her chocolate eyes. "What do you mean?" I said with a _

_shaky voice. She signed and pulled her hand to cheek. "it takes a lot of strength just to _

_pull off a dream message but also adding sending it fifteen years back is even harder." _

_she joked and I laughed feeling my heart grow lighter. "Oh Elphie, I miss you all so _

_much. Please tell everyone I love them." she nodded and then explained, "Lin, your _

_mother was given a extra dose of that sick potion. I am looking for an antidote don't _

_worry everything will be fine, she will be fine but Dimitri found something that might _

_help you get Megan back." My mouth dropped in shock. Oh yes something to help _

_Megan that was defiantly the good news I needed right now. But then there was Mom she _

_was still sick and what if Elphie couldn't find a cure for her? "Dimitri, said if you talk _

_about memories or something that is very close to Megan's heart then she will gain _

_strength and then with the help of your magic she will be able to break free. Just do that _

_and you will be back with us in no time." My mind felt like it was about to explode. Not _

_because of bad news but because I had an answer to what had burned in my mind ever _

_since I had came to the past. This only made me hug Elphie tighter. "Okay, I'll do it. I _

_will get Megan back. But what about Jen? What is up with her?" My voice sounded even _

_More worried than before. Elphie surprised me with a smile. "She woke up this morning _

_when I did the last healing spell over her. Fiyero and your father are filling her in on _

_what has happened and now that she can walk around and stuff they will be looking for a _

_cure for Glinda. She sends her love and so does Fiyero, your father and Dimtir. We are _

_all counting on you Lin. But I have to go." She got up from me and began to walk away. _

_My heart went into a panic. I wasn't ready for Elphie to leave yet. "But Elphie wait." I _

_sounded desperate and ran after her. She turned to face me but began to disappear. "Be _

_strong Lin." was all I heard Elphie say before she vanished completely. _

I shot up in my bed with sweat running down the back of my neck. My marks stung like

they were sunburned or something and I felt very weak. I think it took more magic from

both Elphie and me when she did that dream message. My eyes darted towards the small

clock on my night stand. 4 a.m. it read and I let out a sign of misery. I was never going to

get back to sleep. "AHHHH, Let go out ME." Wait that's Mom's voice. I sprang out of

bed and ran straight for the door. My heart beat increasing as my sweaty hands yanked the

door open. There in my path was Megan. Her fire red eyes drilled into me and found

myself stuck in my place. Mom was in her arms out cold. Her face was pale but too pale

yet. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful but that was not how I wanted to see

my Mom. But before I could act or cast a spell. I was punched in the face by Morrible

and felt going numb. "Well, it would seem I am having two guests tonight." was the last

thing I heard and then there was nothing but darkness.


	22. Captured

Chapter 22

_Lin's POV_

"Lin…..Lin….. Come on Katylin wake up." Came the high pitched worried voice as I

regain consciousness. "Oh what." I moaned letting my eyes flutter open only then did the

shock of what had happen over come me. I immediately tried to move but I was held back

by cold iron chains on my wrists that were hooked right above my head. I looked to Mom

who was held by her own set of chains right beside me. Her face was filled with concern

and worry. "Oh sweet lurine your awake." Mom said with relief. Her chain clanged

together as she relaxed more. "Galinda, what happened to you. I heard you scream and I

opened my door and I saw the person from the future have you in their arms. You were

out cold. Please tell me if you can remember." I said in panic. I don't know why but I was

more worried about if she had seen Megan's face or not. Mom's eyes shot to the floor as

she tried to replay the scene in her head. "Um, well Elphie and I had just finished talking

and we had gotten ready for bed. I was climbing into my bed when I heard a knock at the

door. Elphie was fast asleep, she is such a hard sleeper. Anyway I opened the door and all

I saw was two blood red eyes and then the person said, "Miss Galinda, you are coming

with me." I screamed as the person grabbed my arms and yanked me around to where I

couldn't move and then everything went black." I shivered when Mom had finished

explained what had happened. Thank Oz Mom had not seen Megan's face if she had I

would have killed Morrible for all she is worth. My heart was beating faster and faster by

the minute and my mind felt like it was about to explode. I didn't know for a minute why I

did this. But then I knew exactly why. Because I loved my family and I wanted them to

live. If it wasn't for me Mom wouldn't be back in the future sick maybe dieing. I wasn't

sure. "Do you think I will be stronger when I am older?' Mom asked bravely. I signed

heavily if she only knew what was ahead. But I couldn't tell her. I promise her back home I

wouldn't. "I think you will." I said with a smile. Even though I wasn't telling her who she

would be, telling her what I thought wasn't actually telling. My mind thought of her when

she was older. Beautiful and strong, and she meant everything to me. "Hey, can I ask you

one more thing?" Mom asked her voice sounding more nervous. She turned her head to

face me and her pure green eyes drilled into mine. I couldn't count how many times I had

looked into them and felt love wash over me. I nodded easily. My blonde curls falling in

my face. She had a grin on her face. "When you get back to the future or wherever you

are from. Will you tell the future me that you where the best thing to happen to me well,

because you help me find a great friend in Elphie?" The question took me by surprise.

Only then did I begin to feel tears come to the surface of my eyes. "Elphie?" I mumbled

happily hearing Mom say her nickname for Elphie. Mom nodded, "Yea, Elphie is

Elphaba's nickname I gave her. And you were right. She is a really cool person once you

get to know her. And there is more to a person than just their appearance. You and Elphie

both taught me that. So will you do that for me?" I felt a smile come on my face and I

could feel my marks brighten in delight. "I would be

honored to tell the future you that." I said holding back the lump in my throat. She smiled

and nodded her head. That was when I took a look at where we were. "Um, Galinda you

wouldn't by any chance know where we are do you?" I asked feeling the panic return to

my voice. Mom looked around and tried to think. We were in a dark room what looked

like a basement and an old abandoned one at that. "It looks familiar, um, wait I think we

might be right under our dorms. There was an old dorm here before this one and they said

that left some rooms under the new dorms for storage. This has to be them. " Mom

explained sounding actually smarter than I thought she would be right now. Then light

was brought into the room when Morrible walked into the room. I knew Megan was still

in there. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache for her. She was my best friend almost like

my sister but then she wasn't not right now at least. She was still in that body. I knew it. I

just had to reach out for her. I had to do what Elphie had told me in my dream. I had to

show Megan all the memories we share, and more importantly I had to remind her of her

love for Dimitri. I could still sense her and feel that she was in pain, but I really needed to

take that pain away from her. Burden her pain on my shoulders before it's too late. "Oh

Miss Galinda, and Lin. It such a joy to know that you are here with me this evening and it

is so good to see you again Linda. Too bad you guardian won't be able to say that

anymore."

_Jen's POV_

I have never felt more better in my life. Those healing spells Elphie had done helped me so

much. But it saddened me to know what had happened to Megan, where Lin was and

what she was doing, and the fact that Glinda is not getting better sadly she is getting

worse and I am fine. Fiyero had forced Norbert to go to his room and get some well

deserved sleep. He said if anything changed then he would go back and get him as soon as

possible. Dimitri was back in the library still going over the spell books to find anything

else to help his love. I thought it was sweet really. While Fiyero checked on the gale forces

to make sure everything was perfect with them and Elphie and Nessa were here with me in

the family room watching over Glin. Nessa had just gotten here like an hour ago and she

was already worried sick about Lin, Glin, and Megan. "Oh Elphaba what are we going to

do? Lin still has not returned with Megan and Glin isn't getting any better." Nessa said

sounding very worried. "Don't worry Nessa, I am sure Lin will get Megan back and they

will be back here soon. I talked to Lin in her dreams last night and she said she was close

to getting her back." Elphaba explained sounding more annoyed than anything else. She

was looking through the grimmerie to find a higher healing spell for Glin. Well I guess

that was sisters for ya. "Oh I wish Rye was here so I could hold his hand". Nessa said with

longing. Rye, Nessa's future husband was back in Munchkin land taking Nessa's duties for

her. He was the perfect match for her in everyway. "Jen, can you sit beside Glin and make

sure her fever doesn't get any higher." Elphie asked, her eyes never left the grimmerie as

she spoke. I signed and sat beside Glin. She was asleep right now but seemed like she

wasn't sleeping well or she was dreaming. As I looked at Glin's face it was like looking at

Lin's as well. I brushed my hand up her pale cold cheek and began to play with her curls.

"Oh Glin, please get better. Please, then when Lin and Megan get back we can throw the

biggest ball ever. We would all have a blast," I said trying to sooth my nerves and hoping

to help her as well. Then I heard her moan. It wasn't a waking up kinda moan but a

painful one. Her moans became louder and louder. Ness and Elphie gasped when Glin's

hand went to her side, her eyes shut tight and her painful moans became screams. My

heart went into a panic and I put my arms around Glin trying to hold her still and

preventing her from falling off the bed. "Elphie, what's wrong with her?" I aked scared to

death. Elphie and Nessa both ran over to Glin side and Elphie began to chant the healing

spell. Glin's screams become more quiet and she laid back down. Her eyes opened, they

were blood shot and you could tell she was in pain. "Oh Jen, your okay. Thank Oz." she

said sounding so weak. Elphie grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Glinda, it's me Elphie.

Please hang in there. Lin will be back soon and maybe she has a cure for you. I promise

Glin stay strong." Elphie begged holding back her tears. Glin only nodded and whispered,

"I promise Elphie." She then went back to sleep. The pain had become to much for her to

bare awake. Nessa placed a comforting hand on Elphie's shoulder "Elphaba, don't worry.

If I know Glinda, she is very strong and she will make it.' Nessa said trying to comfort her

sister. My blue eyes looked into Elphie's worried chocolate ones and I felt she was loosing

hope. "I know Glin is strong Nessa but the potion keeps hurting her and if Lin does not a

have the cure and does not return in three days. Glinda will surely die and there is nothing

I can do about it." Elphie explained feeling very painful to say it. My eyes filled with tears

as I looked back to Glinda. "Oh please Lin, hurry. I know you can make it." I whispered

feeling alittle bit of hope in the pit of my stomach.


	23. Motherly love

**Finally, I have updated sorry it took so long everyone.**

Chapter 23

_Lin's POV_

My eyes shot up to Morrible in surprise. She had her face covered by some kinda cloth

only revealing those awful red eyes. Thank Oz that she decided to hide her face. But I

knew as soon as she spoke my real name that I was really a dead girl. "Linda?' Mom

asked sounding very surprised and suspicious. Morrbile's eyes brighten with triumph. "Oh

Miss Katylin did not tell you that Linda is your….Middle name." Wait what?

Had Morrible just covered for me or was Megan actually getting through and helping me

out? Mom's eyes seemed to show that she had bought what Morrible or Megan had just

said. "Why? Why do you want me dead so badly. I have done no wrong to you, who ever

you are?" Mom said with bravery in her voice. Morrible chuckled and pulled Mom's face

towards her's to meet eye to eye. "It's not what you have done, it's what you will do."

With that being said Morrible slapped Mom right across the face. I yelled in anger,

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Morrible's face twisted in a smirk like she was having fun. She

left Mom for a moment and walked over to me. She ran her cold hand across my marks,

unbearable pain shot through my forehead to my whole body. I yelled in pain, tears fell

down my face as I sank to knees. "NO, Please stop your hurting her." Mom begged but

that only made Morrible touch my marks harder. I yelled as my vision became blurry.

"Sorry, Miss Galinda but I am having to much fun with this." only then did Morrible laugh

when I screamed louder. "NO, STOP! Take me instead! I am the one you really want!"

Morrible stopped surprisingly and let her hand leave my marks. "Really, you would put

your life on the line for this girl that you just met and is from the future?" Morrible asked

in shock. Mom looked at me with pleading emerald eyes, her body shook with great fear

of what would happen to her. "No….Galinda…..don't" I begged trying to gain some

strength back. "shut up you." I felt a great pain in my ribs and heard a crack. I gasped for

air trying to regain my breathe. Well one of my ribs are broken. I thought in worry. "Stop!

I will do anything you say just….." She looked back to me and I could have sworn I saw

the motherly love she had for me come through. "Just…leave Lin alone." The redness in

Morrible's eye's began to dim and I knew Megan was getting through. I would have tried

to talk to Megan but where I was kicked I had the breathe knocked out of me. "Deal, I

will leave you two to say your goodbyes." Morrible said quickly unchaining Mom. Then

she left before Megan could regain control. My head hung low in sadness. What was I

going to do? Mom couldn't die, no I wouldn't let her have that chance of dieing. Mom

rushed over to me once she was done rubbing her wrists. "Oh Lin, here let me help you."

She said softly ripping two pieces from the bottom of her nightgown. She wrapped the

first around my forehead for my marks, they throbbed with pain when the cloth touched

them. "I just don't understand. They have never hurt this bad before." I explained weekly

but my eyes remained on the stone floor. "Well maybe it is because you are so far away

from home I guess." Mom said trying to make things better, she let her hand rub the side

of my cheek. But Mom's soothing words didn't convince me that there was something

even more special about my marks and soon I would have to find out what they meant. I

looked up to see grinning a little trying to make the best out of this

situation. "Now this might hurt alittle." She warned taking the other piece of cloth and

wrapping it around my broke rib. My whole body tensed up from the pain and I let out a

small whimper as Mom finished tying it around me. "Galinda, you can't do this you can't

die. I would rather die than see her hurt you again." Mom looked at me with sympathy. "Lin, before when that woman was in here what did she mean when she said your

guardian?" I don't know if the pain had gone to my head but the truth about Megan being

my guardian and that she was being controlled came pouring out of my mouth. I also

began to explain of how to free her.

_Boq's POV_

I can't believe this. Morrible abandoned me to rust in this cell. And for all I have done for

her. It's all that stupid brat's fault. If she hadn't felt her guardians emotions and if Glinda

had not screamed I would have had her all to myself. But no matter one day Glinda will be

mine, and no one will stop me. Just then I heard a pigeon call as it landed on the window

of my cell. A smile spread across my face when I saw the small note attached to it. I

grabbed the note quickly and read it. Well having friends somewhere else never hurt

anyone. I will have Glinda soon and if that didn't work there was always that enchanting

Megan. If she ever got away from Morrible grasp. I would just have to be patient. What

can I say good things come to those who wait.


	24. An idea

Chapter 24

_Galinda's POV_

I don't think my eye's could have gotten any bigger when Lin told me the sad story of her

guardian and how she could get her back. But there was still thin bit of suspicion lingering

in my mind. Why would she need a guardian to watch out for her? But then there was one

question I had in my head answered. That was why Lin seemed so sensitive when I asked

her about who the person that tried to kill me was. That the fact it was the person she

probably held so dear to her heart. My eye's trailed to Lin's hurt left arm and the marks on

her neck. I don't know what I would have done if the people I held close did that to me. I

shuttered at the feeling of it. I let my fingers trace the marks on her neck, she shivered at

this but a soft smile formed on her face. "That isn't the only places she has hurt me

though." her voice sounded so weak and sad that I broke my heart. "Where, where else

did she hurt you?" I asked nervously. I was scared to know what other pain she had faced.

Lin signed and shook her right wrist. "When she was first took over, I was near her and

she grabbed my wrist and dug her nails so deep that it was almost to the bone. That was

probably the most painful moment out of all of this. She promised she would never hurt

me." I saw a tear fall and I felt such great sympathy for her that all I could do was put my

arms around her in comfort. "But that wasn't her, that was the other person. And I bet

you are blaming yourself for all of this." I asked sounding more prideful. She only nodded

her head slowly. "now you listen to me missy. This whole thing isn't your fault. You are

doing the best you can and even though you are risking your life, you still came here to

help me. To me that's the most loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me.' I smiled and

wiped a tear from her eye. In more ways than one I could feel in my heart that this girl

meant so much more to me than just a friend, there was something greater. It really

surprised me how a strong feeling for someone can make you feel like you can do anything

and Lin was living proof of that. Then it hit, like a cold rush of summer rain on my skin.

The way to get Lin's guardian back and everything was right there in my face. I let my

hands rest on Lin's shoulder with happiness. "Lin, if I told you to do something and to act

something out, would you do it?' I asked sounding devious. Lin saw the sparkle in my

eyes and smiled with faith. "Of course I always have." only then did our master plan begin

to form.

_(Past)Elphaba's POV _

When I awoke, I immediately noticed that Galinda was not asleep in her bed, I shot up

with astonishment. It was not like Galinda to wake up early. Heck it wasn't like her at all.

I got up quicker than usual and saw a bright pink letter with "_Elphie." _written on the front

with beautiful handwriting. I opened the note and my eyes began to skim over it.

_Elphie,_

_Sorry to have left so early but Lin had knocked on the door this morning and invited me to a skip school shopping day. I hope you understand. And later tonight we can go out for dinner, just you, me and Fiyero. Oh and before I forget thanks for everything. You're a true friend. Galinda_

I could not help but allowing a smile come over my face. Galinda was not the smartest

blonde of the bunch but she was the sweetest with the biggest heart. I quickly got dressed

for class but before dashing out the door I saw galinda's small pink flower pin she had put

in my hair last night. I signed with a smile as I grabbed the pin and stuck it in my hair

before rushing off to Dr. Dillimonds class with Fiyero.


	25. The plan begins

Chapter 25

_Jen's POV_

My nerves were going crazy as I watched Elphie perform another healing spell on Glinda.

She looked so fragile and weak. But then again I knew she was, I could sense she was

fighting to get better but was just having trouble from the pain. Fiyero and Elphie had me

watching over Glinda's emotions and try figure out what was going on in her head for a

couple of hours now. Yea I know that was what I was suppose to do by being her blood

guardian but when Lin was born she told me to never worry about her emotions but every

so often her emotions did flow to me. So I never lost practice when it came to that but

figuring out what she is thinking. That's a different story. "Jen, how is she doing? Do you

see a change in her?" Elphie asked as she finished the spell. I then closed my eyes, clearing

my mind of everything. It took me a minute but I knew I was feeling her emotions when I

felt a sharp pain in my side. It took a lot of strength for me just to stand there. "Ouch, oh

man Elphie. The pain has dimmed maybe a little but not much. I feel dizzy." I said opening

my eyes and putting my hand on my head. Nessa was there by my side supporting me as

she led me to the bed. Elphie and Norbert's expressions darkened as Norbert began to

brush his hand against Glin's pale cheek, "Oh if only I could hear your voice Love. I

would give anything to see your smile." Norbert wept taking Glin's hand in his. Nessa

looked at Bert with great sympathy. I could see that everyone was beginning to loose

hope. Especially Dimitri, this had to be hard on Norbert and him the most. The Loves of

their lives one gone, one dying. I don't see how they can do it. Then an idea popped in

my head, that made a smile spread across my face and joy in my heart. Even though it was

risky it might just work "Norbert," I said gently getting up from my spot to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and only then did I see his blood shot

puffy eyes, his stained cheeks, and pale face. He looked a wreck and like that a piece of

hid heart had cracked. "I think I have an idea to where you can talk to Glin. Where I have

a bond with her, I could let her thoughts come to me and maybe you could talk to her."

Norbert's face lit up the brightest I had seen this whole time, his arms went quickly around

my shoulders with joy. "Oh Jen, thank you, for just trying this. You don't know what this

means to me." "Jen do you really think you can do it. I mean imagine how much strength

it could take from you.' Nessa warned sounding nervously. I turned to her, Elphie and

Dimitri, their faces were in the same uneasy expression. But I smiled softly knowing this is

what Glin would do for me if she could. I nodded feeling very confident. "I'm sure, even if

it makes me weak. It's a risk I'm willing to take for Glinda." I said motioning Norbert to

move out of the way to give me room. I looked at Glin's pale face and thought about Lin

before grabbing her hand with mine and placing my other hand on her temple. I closed my

eye's easily an just called out Glinda's name before everything went blank.

_Morrible / Megan's POV_

This was perfect just too perfect. My plan is going better than I could have ever hoped. Of

course I knew Lin would do anything to save her mother but galinda actually saying she

would take Lin's place. Oh this was too perfect. I get rid of the two pests in my life that

foiled my plans before. Soon all of Oz will be mine. _"No, it won't. Lin and Glinda will _

_stop you, just like they did before." _Would you just shut up, and enjoy the show, because

there is nothing your precious little head can do about it. I thought at Megan before

opening the door to the room I held Lin and Galinda in, only I gasp at the scene I had

come upon. "NO! STOP DO-.' Lin's cries were cut short and I saw what I thought I

would never see. Galinda stood in front of Lin a sharp blade in her hand while the other

end was in Lin's chest. Her eye's were still open and lifeless. "Oh sweet Oz." I breathed

pushing Galinda out of the way to unchain the body of Lin to examine the wounds. "I

wasn't going to give myself up for her. You were right and I would like to join you."

Galinda said in a cold voice. Her expression was dark and showed no mercy. I was about

to answer her when I heard a muffle cry. "Mm..egan. I' I." _"Lin, OH sweet Oz. No. hang _

_on Lin, you can't die." _Megan called out and I found myself talking in Megan's voice, a

tear was filling my right eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Hush you. Let me take care of

business." I said aloud back to her trying hold control. Then Lin's cry came again.

'Megannnn, I lov, I love y-," then her head laid back and her body went limp. Then only

then did I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I was loosing control. No, I couldn't

loose control. "You stay in there you pest." I said fighting Megan but then I saw a bright

light shining in front of me and I saw Megan standing there her bright blonde curls glowed

from the light. "NOOOOOOOOO! LIN, NO , YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME

ANYMORE!." Megan cried with pain.

**Oh my Oz. what will happen? Don't you just love cliffhangers. Sorry I did this but I want to build up the suspense. **


	26. Free

**Hey everyone, right now I seriously need your help. As you know there will be a third story to this series. Now I know I am giving you all a little spoiler but this is important well to me at least. Elphie's blood guardian will be revealed in the next addition to the series but I can't decide which actress to choose I love so many of them. Well when you review this chapter give me your opinion on who should be Elphie's blood guardian. Any actress that has ever played Elphaba, wither it's on Broadway, on the tour, London, anywhere. Then I will reveal who elphie's guardian in the next story. Thanks for reading me babbling on, remember to vote and enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 26

_Norbert's POV_

As Jen closed her eye's slowly I heard her murmur one simple name , "Glinda,' then she

tenses up and shivered quickly like something cold had been shot through her. Elphie and

Nessa shared worried glances and looked to me with eyes filled with concern they were

very worried about Jen and so was I. This could hurt Jen if she wasn't careful. My muscles

all over my body tensed when my attention was turned back to Jen and heard her whisper,

"Nor,". sure it was faint and low but that wasn't what made my heart skip a beat. It was

the sound of her voice. Even as a whisper I could tell that the voice was not Jen's but

Glinda's. I grabbed Jen hand quickly and breathed with astonishment, "Glinda? Love is it

you?" Jen's eyes were still closed when a smiled went across her face. Her voice called

again. "Yes Nor, it's me.' Once those words were spoken I found myself wrapping my

arms around Jen body but pictured Glinda's. I began to rub her back ever so slowly. "Nor,

I love you, so much." She said with longing. "I love you Love. Don't worry everything

will be okay I promise you will get well. Lin and Megan both will come back soon. I know

it." I said with hope, even though Lin only had two days to return or else I lost Glinda

forever.. No, don't think about that. She will make it. The smile remained on Jen's face as

she spoke, " I won't worry I promise. Everything is going to be alright. Lin will come

back, she is our daughter after all." her voice was beginning to sound weak and faint. "I

have to go Nor. I love you." My mind jumped, 'No Love please stay." I begged but I was

to late she was gone. Jen opened her eyes weakly letting her hands fall from Glinda's. But

Jen's face looked exhausted like she was going to pass out. "I am so sleepy.' she

murmured before she fell unconscious towards the floor. Everyone gasped but Nessa was

there to catch Jen just before she hit the floor. "She will be alright she is just tired from

using all that magic to connect with Glin,' Elphie explained as Fiyero picked Jen up from

Nessa and laid her on the opposite couch from us. As I looked at Jen I couldn't help but

feel eternally grateful. She was willing to give up her strength all so I could talk to Glinda

for a moment. That was when I truly realized how close our small family had become.

Everyone here in this room would give themselves up for one another and that was what a

true family really was. "Don't worry Glin, Lin will make it. She always does.' I said with

hope gripping Glinda's hand with love. She will wake up I know she will.

_Lin's POV_

I couldn't believe, Mom's plan was actually working. Thank Goodness I remember the

summoning spell Elphie had taught me in some of my early lessons. Because without that I

wouldn't have been able to summon my bag, Elphie's spell book which help me play dead,

and the large bottle filled with berry juice I loved so much. Okay the last one was because

I was thirsty but hey Mom was too. When I heard Morrible begin to scream to chanted the

spell and the knife tip disappeared and I jumped up as soon as my eyes shot open. Mom

was standing opposite side of me both of us were staring in awe as a bright blue light

began form around Megan's body, a gust of wind began to blow everywhere. The force of

it was so strong that I fell down to my knee's trying to hold my ground. While I heard a

small yealp come from Mom. I turned my attention away from Megan, my blonde curls

flying everywhere but I could still see what had happened. Mom had backed up when the

wind started only problem was she had tripped over one of the set of chains and had hit

her head against the wall causing her to loose consciousness. "Mom!" I yelled trying to

move towards her but the power of the wind was too strong. "NOOOOOOO!" I heard

Morrible scream, as the light dimmed and I saw her ghostly figure come out of Megan's

body. Megan fell unconsciousness onto the ground, my heart went into panic when I saw

Morrible head for Mom's unconscious body. "Well, maybe this body will do me good.'

Morrible snickered as she got closer to Mom. That was when the weirdest thing in my life

happened. My blood boiled and my anger broke loose. She was not going to get to my

Mom. " NOOO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE ELSE. ESPECIALLY

NOT MY MOM!" And with those words I lifted my hands towards Morrible and the blue

flames came towards her. The light blue flames circled around he cutting her path from

getting to Mom. She growled at me but I couldn't keep my anger in any longer. My hands

moved in what looked like kung fu motions but then huge chucks of the floor lifted out of

the ground at my command and fell around Morrible. My anger grew and the flames came

to the corner of the rocks, and with a quick move of my hand the chucks of rock grew

smaller. Small enough to be stones to stone a person to death. The stones flew and hit

Morrible at every part of her body. She gasped and yelled in true fear. "But I am a ghost

this should not harm me." My anger grew and the rocks stopped coming but the flames

come closer towards her. So close that they just about made it to her clothes. "Please have

mercy!' when Morrible's pleading cries came to my ear my anger cooled down to where I

realized what I was doing. My hard expression of raged soften and the flames disappeared

but I waved my hands once more and some rocks came up and caught Morrible by the

wrist and ankles and locked her against the wall. She was looking at me with true fear

when I felt the wand appear in my hand. It's ever lasting beauty still amazed me. It seemed

to glow brighter than usual. "I-I can't believe that it's true." I turned to face Morrible, her

face split between fear and amazement. "What that I just kicked your but twice?' I asked

sounding really like Elphie. "You really are the true Witch. I can't believe that it is you. A

mere child.' Wait what witch? What the heck did she mean by that? But I didn't have time

to ask her because the wand began to glow brighter and I felt that it was time to bring

peace to Oz once again. I pointed the wand at Morrible and the light shoot out at her but

when it hit her she vanished along with the light. Like the light killed her. Then the wand

vanished from my hand and I was alone. "Ohhhh," I heard someone groan. I turned

around and saw Megan beginning to move. "Megan?" I breathed rushing to her side,

touching her shoulder and moved her head to look up at me. "Megan?" I said again but

louder so she could her me. My body shook with anticipation when finally Megan slowly

opened her eyes. I giggled with joy, my heart lifted in relief to see not blood red eye but

soft warm green ones. Megan took one look at me and shot up in shock. Her eyes big and

round. She looked to her hands examining them, making sure they were her's, then

touching her face. She turned her eye's back to me and smiled brightly as she led her

hands to touch my face. My right hand grasped her's as she whispered with tears of joy,

"Lin, I'm free!." My eye's were filled with tear's as well when I said choked with

emotion, "Oh Megan, I've missed you so much." we didn't wait any longer when we

pulled each other into one another's arms. Megan laid her face into my curls, tightening

her grip on me. "Oh Lin, I'm back, I missed you too. It feels so good to see you." her

voice cracked from emotion. My heart began to lift higher at the sound of her voice. But

all I was able to say was this, "Megan, I love you." All of the things about Morrible

vanished from my mind. I had my guardian back, but more importantly I had my sister

back.

**Yay! Megan's back. Finally right. But anyway don't forget to vote, it's very important that you do. **


	27. A beautiful song

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and votes, if you haven't put your vote in yet I would love to read it. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Chapter 27

_Lin's POV _

After what seemed like forever Megan pulled me out of her arms and we scooped

up Mom and ran back to her and Elphie's room before anyone noticed. I quickly

closed the door behind me as Megan placed Mom gently on her bed. "Your

Mother, looks so….I don't know naïve looking to me Lin. Like she doesn't have a

care in the world." Megan said with a light giggle but then I felt a quick shot of

pain, and nausea sweep over me. The pain grew and I sank to my knees. "LIN! Oh

sweet lurine. Lin are you okay?" Megan asked completely worried. She was at my

side within a matter of seconds. "No, I think Morrible broke one of my ribs, and

my marks have been hurting whenever something or I touch them." I explain

holding back tears. Megan's expression darkened when I mentioned Morrible. It

was like a mix of regret, and anger. I knew then that she was getting angry with

herself. I could feel her anger. "Hey,' I said softly pulling her face to look at me.

'You didn't do anything so don't start blaming yourself, okay.' She signed and the

regret vanished from her eyes. "Here let's get you up." Megan said sounding

better. She supported me as we walked over to where Mom was lying and I sat

right beside her. Megan was right, when I looked Mom over she did look more

naïve, no vulnerable would be the word. She looked so different than she did back

home. That was when the question hit me. "Hey Meg, how are we going to get

back home?" I turned my head and saw Megan pull out Elphie's spell book. Her

face brighten as she flipped through the pages. "Knowing Elphaba she had to put a

return spell in here.' I smiled at Megan with joy. It felt so good to have her back. I

wonder what will happen when she sees Dimitri again. Oh I hope it is just so

romantic. "Bingo!." Megan said pulling me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked

sounding dazed. Megan walked over to me with a smal, her index finger on a

specific line. "This is the transport spell right Lin?" She asked sounding proud. She

handed me the book and I couldn't believe it but she was right. "Meg, how did you

know this was it. I mean can you read this?" I asked sounding very curious. I

looked to her and she nodded slowly. "Um, well I cam read a word or two but

that's it." She explained acting like it was no big deal. But then it was a big deal.

Like in Wicked Elphie could read the grimmerie and it's spells, Mom could read it

when she practiced it but not just a normal human, Ozian or guardian could just up

and read it. This subject lingered in my mind until Megan nudged my shoulder,

'Hey Lin, doesn't this spell mean forget?" I grabbed the book back shocked. Ot for

the fact that Elphie put a forgetful spell in it but the fact that Megan actually got

another spell within two minutes. But I had to shake the feeling. Keeping Mom

safe and getting home was more important right now. "Um, yea Meg it is. Hey,

this is just what we need. According to the spell everyone will forget us but Mom

will think it is all just a crazy dream. It's perfect!" I said with happiness. Megan

smiled and hugged me with joy. "It's so good to have my Lin back by my side."

She said putting my blonde curls behind my ear. "Yes, it is. Oh Meg I'm so glad

your back." I said returning the hug. But then I got an idea. "Hey Meg, let me

check something before we do the spells okay." Meg looked at me suspiciously but

nodded. I turned to the back of Elphie's spell book and saw I had one more

memory spell left. My smile grew even wider with anticipation. "Meg, before I left

Elphie left me some spells in here that shows past events, memories of what

happened before I was born. I have seen when Mom and Dad first met, when they

first started Wicked, and at a ball together. Each time I have watched them they

have given me strength. I thought you might want to watch one before we leave.

Besides there is only one left." I explained with a giggle. Megan looked at me with

curiosity filling her eyes. She motioned me to come by at the end of the bed so I

could get the spell started. I know this was kinda weird with Mom out cold and all

but I had to do this. I wanted someone to share this last memory with and who else

but my guardian. I looked down at the spell and felt my self relax more when

Megan put her arm around my shoulders for comfort and support. It felt so good

to have that back. To have my best friend back and that was exactly why I was

doing this right now. To see something about our family together. So without

hesitation I chanted the spell and watched the portal open.

_When the portal opened I saw what looked like a nursery but not a normal _

_nursery. I looked more like Oz than the human world. Then I heard a small baby _

_cry, "Shh, My Little Lin, it's alright Mama's here." I gasped when I heard Mom _

_soothing week voice. That was when she came into view. My eye's widened to see _

_Mom, her hair messy, her face pale, eyes with dark circles under then and a _

_small bundle in her arms. Even though Mom looked like she had just went _

_through a lot she still looked at peace when her eyes looked at the bundle. Her _

_smile was soft and loving. "oh My Linda. I only wish I could hold you forever but _

_I have to send you with Elphie. It's for the best.." I heard her hold back a sob and _

_tears but she smiled more when she saw me yawn. "But always remember I Love _

_you." Then Mom began to sing the most wonderful song I had ever heard. _

"_Hush now, My baby, be still Love don't cry. Sleep as I sing peacefully. _

_Even though we won't be together for too long always remember this song. _

_I will always be there when you sleep, and in your dreams I will sing. _

_Of how much I love you and care. Then maybe one day this I can say. _

_Oh my dear Linda, I'm so proud of you. One day I will say it every day._

_Everyday I will look into those emerald eyes and feel that I have done well. _

_But till then My baby sleep well, sleep and think of me…when you dream."_

_Mom kissed me forehead gently and hugged me close. Then the portal closed. _

My hand covered my mouth in shock. That was so beautiful and I it took me a

minute to realize I had mouthed that whole song word for word. "Oh Lin, that was

just amazing." Megan said in amazement pulling me closer in her arms. I looked at

Megan then to Mom who was still out cold lying on the bed. A proud smile formed

on my face. I was so proud at that moment then I had ever been to call her my

mom. She was the best and that was that. "Meg, let's hurry and cast those spells.

I'm ready to see her again." I said sounding proud and happy. Megan nodded and

said, "I don't now about you but I'm ready to see Dimitri so bad it's about to kill

me." She joked putting everything in my bag including the berry juice. As she was

doing this I walked over slowly and looked at Mom young face. She had so much

to learn and even though she would make some and choices it would all work out

in the end. I let my hand rub gently down her cheek. Words could not describe

how much I missed and loved her. And I don't think words could describe how

much she loved me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mom." I

whispered before Megan came over and helped me over to where she had set our

stuff and I began to chant the spells that was needed to help us get home.


	28. Not a dream

**Heyy everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone again for giving me their votes and reviews. I am proud to say that the decision has been made. And I can't wait to reveal who it is to all of you in the third story. enjoy!**

Chapter 28

_Galinda's POV_

"_Katylin? Red eyes! Future, _KATYLIN!" I yelled jumping up in fear, cold sweat ran

down my forehead, I was breathing like I had just ran a marathon and my body shook

from adrenalin. "Galinda, Galinda calm down." I turned my head to see Elphie, her green

face shown worry and concern as she placed a green hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"It's alright, your fine." She said gently pulling a wet curl from my sweaty forehead. "But,

how did I?" I asked completely confused. The last thing I remember is being with Katylin

in the basement with her guardian. "Elphie, where's Katylin?" I asked sounding nervous

and worried. Elphie looked at me as if I had asked Is the wizard real or something

"Galinda, who are you talking about?' My heart beat sped up. "Don't play dumb with me

Elphie, I'm talking about Katylin Hilty. The blonde girl that looked like me, that you help

take care of when we found her outside our door." Still She looked at me with that stupid

look. "Galinda, I think you just had a really weird dream. You have been up here sleeping

all day. I think that party last night really got you tired." Elphie joked sitting beside me.

But it didn't convince me at all. Katylin was real I know she is. Elphie noticed my

expression of confusion. And did something I didn't expect. She gave me a hug and said,

"Sometimes dreams feel real when they are not. Don't worry about it Glin." I looked at

her with a nervous smile. "But it just seemed so real." I said in disbelieve. "I felt

everything, it was just too real Elphie." "Galinda? Elphaba? Are you guys up?' came

Fiyero's voice as he came through our door. "Oh Galinda, your wake. Good Elphaba had

me worried there for a minute," Fiyero said with his genuine smile. "Fiyero do you know a

Katylin Hilty by any chance?" I asked neverous hoping he would say yes but he face went

into confusion and he shook his head. "No, sorry never heard of her." My face fell in

defeat and I signed heavily. "I guess you were right Elphie maybe all of it was a dream"

Elphie gave me another hug when she said, "It's okay Galinda. Maybe you can tell me

more about it later kay." She said sweetly and I returned her hug. Fiyero looked at us like

he was completely out of the loop. But he quickly pushed the thought away, "Okay, I've

decided to have a small get together just the three of us tonight. You in Galinda?" I

looked to Fiyero with a bright smile, "Sure, I need to get my mind off something's. I said

in my usual perky voice, but on the inside the dream still haunted me. Katylin was not just

someone I had made up. She was too different and detailed for just another crazy dream

of mine. I know I'm smart but I'm a blonde for crying out aloud. I was knocked out of my

thoughts when Elphie nudged my shoulder. "Hey Galinda, ya in there?" she asked waving

a green hand in front my face. "Uh? Oh yea Elphie what is it?" I said quickly but still

couldn't hide the daze in my voice. "I'm heading off to Morrible's class. I'll see you when

I get out okay." I nodded easily and Fiyero walked over and sat beside me. "I have to run

and get a book from Boq, but I'll be back soon." He said giving me a quick but sweet kiss.

Wait since when did Fiyero READ! "Fiyero Dearest, are you feeling alright? You said you

have to get a book." Fiyero chuckled easily and pulled me in his arms. "Fine my sweet but

I need to get a report done if I want to spend time with you tonight." I giggled back with

joy. He was always so sweet. It wasn't long before both Elphie and Fiyero both had left

and I was alone in our quiet dorm. I signed heavily when my thoughts returned to my

crazy dream. Was it real? Or did I figure all the stuff Katylin had taught me about Elphie

all on my own? Well, unless I have proof I guess it was just a dream. I thought sadly

getting up from my bed to take a shower and get into a good change in clothes. But when

I cot up I noticed something. My knees felt very cold which never happens when I wear

my fav pink night gown. I look down and gasp with shock. My heart beat stopped for

maybe a second and my mind went blank. Because the bottom of my night gown was

ripped in two places, like it had been torn off. "But, but I cut these parts off my gown

for…" my voice trailed off and I felt a feeling of joy. This was my proof. I couldn't help

but smile and I felt a sense of excitement for the future. Putting the bottom of my night

gown in my hands, holding it tight I whispered closing my eyes,

"I can't wait to see you Lin. One day I will."


	29. The Reuion

**Well we finally get to the part you all have been waitin for. The reunion of Lin and her family. Very suspenseful here and there. OMG! You guys are not goin to believe this. I was watchin Kristin's last show curtain call. With Idina's speech and everything. And I was watchin Kristin closely and she KISSED Norbert near the end of the video on the lips. I could not believe it. So now I have proof that may story is based on something. lol **

Chapter 29

_Lin's POV_

The emerald lights were dazzling in the portal me and Megan had took to get home. My

stomach turned in anxiety when the dream Elphie had sent came back to my mind. The

warning she had told me about Mom. That she was given a higher level of that sick potion

than Jen. It made me skin crawl just thinking about it. "_Lin, don't worry Glin will make it _

_she always does." _Megan said in my head when she gripped my hand tightly with hers. I

would have smiled at her but we began to go faster and the lights went by us so quick that

we were blurry. "_Here we go Meg." _I thought back and gripped her hand tighter. I closed

my eyes when suddenly I felt the ground and my body make contact. "Ouch!" I hollered in

pain. Seriously what part of broken rib does anything understand. "LIN! MEGAN! You

guys are back. OH THANK OZ!" I didn't have time to get fully on my feet maybe to my

knees before Elphie ,Jen, and Nessa's arms were around me. Hurting my rib but I had to

hold it back because I had missed them too. I let me arms come around them with joy.

"Elphie, Jen, Nessa I missed you" I managed to say through the pain. I opened my eyes

finally when they let me go and I realized I already had tears in them. Elphie , Jen and

Nessa's faces were filled with happiness as they looked at me. Elphie quickly took a green

thumb and wiped my tear away. Then there eyes went to Megan. It was maybe a second

later that they both were around Megan. "We thought we lost you." Nessa said and then

Jen continued. "We missed you Meg." Jen said with relief and Elphie finished, "So much."

Megan held them tight with great joy. "Oh I missed you guys too, more than you could

ever know. But where's Dimitri?' she asked noticing he wasn't in the room. Jen smirked

and began to explain, "He's in the library with Fiyero but they should be back any second

I'm sure." "Lin?" I looked from Elphie , Jen and Nessa to see Dad. His eyes looked tired

and filled with worry. But still I couldn't help but smile and run into his arms despite the

pain in my ribs. His scent brought comfort and love to my heart. "Oh My Linda, thank Oz

your alright, and you to Meg. Glad you two are both back safe and sound." Dad said with

relief and joy. But when he hugged me tighter a couldn't hold back the small yealp of pain

that had escaped my lips. He face turned to concern when my hand went to my hurt rib

and the cloth of Mom's night gown that covered it. "Lin, what's wrong?" Dad asked

pulling me out of his arms to face him. I let out a breathe trying to hold back the shots of

pain going up my spine. "Norbert, Morrible kinda broke one of her ribs. I checked it when

she got me back but I didn't know what to do until we got back. So I took some of the

pain from her but I guess I lost concentration there for minute. I'm sorry here let me."

"No Meg, you have been through enough. Elphaba please can you help Lin." Dad asked

sounding nervous. But all of this warm reunion and the focus on my rib was gone when

Mom yelled in agony from the bed. "MOM!" I yelled running to her side, grasping my rib

so the pain dimmed a bit. Mom grabbed her stomach and yelled again. "ELPHIE, what's

wrong with her?" I asked sounding very scared. Jen, Nessa, Meg and Elphie were all at

my side and Dad had ran to the to other to pull Mom into his arms. Elphie's face went into

panic "Oh No, the potion it's going into full effect." Elphie explained touching Mom's

forehead to check and see if she had a fever. Meg's hand was on my shoulder for comfort.

I could feel some of my worry just vanish but I knew this was something I couldn't let

happen. Mom can't die, she just couldn't. "What can we do?" I asked quickly when Mom

screamed again. "Only something pure of the Uplands can save her Lin. But I don't know

what that is." Elphie explained sounding so powerless. That was when an idea clicked in

my head and Mom's words repeated in my head. "_It's Gillikin Berry Juice, made from the _

_purest berries in the Uplands." _In that moment I rushed from Mom's side and to my bag

that was lying on the floor. "Lin, what are you doing?" Dad asked nervously. I pulled out

the berry juice and ran back to Mom's side. "You'll see." I breathed yanking the top off of

the bottle. I let my free hand gently lift Mom's head up a little and brought the bottle to

her pale lips. "Here drink this Mom. Please it's our only hope." I begged and finally the

stuff fell down Mom's throat easily and she instantly stopped screaming. There was along

pause and all you could hear was my hard breathing. I let my hand hold Mom's limp hand

in hope. "Come on Mom. Your strong this has to work. I can't live without you." I said

holding back the lump in my throat. Then I gasped when I felt Mom's grip tighten around

my hand. "Mom?" I breathed impatiently. Finally after what seemed like forever Mom's

eye's fluttered open and I could see the color rushing back to her face. "Lin?" she moaned

but I could tell her voice was getting stronger. "Yes Mom it's me. I'm here." I said with

hope. Then a smile grew on Mom's face. "The pain is gone my darling. I'm well." Mom

said with joy. Everyone started to cheer with joy and happiness. Mom's arms went around

my neck and I could tell her strength was coming back as well. "You did it my darling. I

knew you could." she whispered in my ear happily. I don't think I could describe how

good it felt to hear her say those words. It was like music to my ears. "Okay, my turn."

Dad said yanking Mom away from me and pulling her into the most passionate kiss I had

ever seen them do. "Nor," she breathed in between the kisses as Dad cupped her chin.

Then I heard the door swing open and I looked to see Fiyero and Dimitri walk in.

"Fiyero!" I said with happiness waving at him. "Lin, your back." he said running over to

me and giving me a hug. "I'm so glad your safe squirt." he joked. I giggled back but then I

heard Dimitri speak, "Megan, is it really you?" I turned to see Dimitri and Megan starring

at each other. Their faces both in shock but the good kind. "Yes Dimitri, it's me." she said

before running into his arms. I swear when I saw this happen I thought I was about to cry.

It was the sweetest well one of the many sweetest moments I had ever seen. Dimitri

cupped Megan jaw looking deep into her eyes as he said, "I missed you My Love." Megan

smiled and said, "I missed you too." then finally tear lips met, Megan's arms went around

his neck and his went to waist. They looked too perfect for words. I took a step back to

admire this scene that was before me. Nessa, Elphie and Jen all getting their turns at

hugging Mom. Fiyero smiling proudly at this patiently waiting his turn. Dad smiling

happily knowing his family was still together and last but not least Megan and Dimitri still

kissing like they had not seen each other is generations. It was all too perfect and

wonderful to believe. I had helped make this happen. I had saved my family. But then I

gasped when I felt a burning pain come from wrists and tops of my hand. The burning

increased and I couldn't hold back a scream of pain. I gripped my hands together hoping

that the burning would stop. I fell to the ground hard, yelling as tears ran down my

cheeks. "LIN!" Mom and Megan yelled at the same time rushing to my side. I felt Mom's

warm hand on my cheek. "Lin, My darling what's wrong?" She asked in a complete

panicked high pitch voice.

"My hands and wrist feel like they are on fire, they are burning!." I yelled trying to hold

back another sob.


	30. New Markings

**Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you guys fro your wonderful reviews and reading my story, it is well appreciated. **

Chapter 30

_Lin's POV_

I think my skin is on fire. Burning every bit of the top of my hands and wrists. I rolled

over onto my stomach to cover my hands thinking maybe that it might dull the pain just a

bit. I was wrong, each time the burning would grow I would sob harder, and Mom would

get even more worried. "Megan can you take away some of the burning?" Mom asked

sounding terrified. I could not see Megan but I could feel her taking some of my alarm and

worry from me. "Ouch, oh gosh I can't take it from her. I felt it for maybe a minute but

for some reason I can't Glin." Megan explained sounding so sorry that she couldn't. "Lin,

please be alright." mom begged pulling me up and into her small arms. My head was lying

on her chest but my hands were tucked under my armpits, trying to hid them. Then I felt a

dim in the burning. It lessened with each second. My cries slowed and I breathed in relief.

"It's gone," I said in surprise. I lifted my head and looked at Mom. The berry juice must

have healed her completely because she looked as healthy as you could get but her eyes

were red and wet from crying. "It's gone, are you sure?" she asked sounding surprised. I

nodded when we both looked down to my hands and wrists. I signed and pulled them out

from my armpits gently, only to gasp when I got a full look at them. I don't think any of

our eyes could have gotten any bigger, my heart stopped for a second, my mind went

crazy with questions. Because wrapping around my wrists and covering the tops of my

hands to the top of my knuckles were more enchanting marking. But they were different

then the first time I had gotten them. They were so detailed. On my wrists they looked like

a wrist band with light blue fire on the inside while on my hands were two beautiful stars,

each one identical, each point was cut in half, one half emerald, the other pink lines

detailed to look like outlines of fire. The pattern continued all around the inside of the

start but in the center was a swirl of the light blue flames. "I-I d-don't understand." I

stammered looking at Mom and Elphie who both had one hand covering their mouths in

shock. Megan left Dimitri's embrace and looked over my hands. "Lin, there so beautiful."

she said examining them closely. Then her eye's got wide when they shot up to my

forehead. "They look just as beautiful as your forehead marks." She breathed. My mind

could not completely grasp hold of what was happening. "W-What does it mean?" I asked

sounding very confused. I looked to Megan then to Mom and Dad. There faces shown

worry but also curiosity. Mom's arm went around my shoulder, "Elphie, do you think you

have any clue of what these marks mean?" Mom asked. Elphie signed and shook her head.

"Honestly Glin, I have no idea." I looked to Elphie and said, "Well, on the plus side

Mom's better." This made everyone laugh. Mom yanked me into her arms for a warm

hug, "And it was all thanks to you." She said then kissed my cheek. "Hey, I think I just

figured something out." Jen said with a smile. "You remember when Lin first beat

Morrible and Boq. Well then her forehead marks got added to then as well. Maybe where

she defeated Morrible again that is the way to show that she is special. So now has marks

on her wrists and hands." Jen's theory wasn't a bad one but there was still holes in it.

Like does that mean there is something completely different about me than everyone else?

"Well Jen, I guess we are just going to have to wait and see." Megan said with a giggle.

Dimitri grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him with great

love. "But in the mean time, let's just be happy that everyone we love is safe and sound."

He said pulling her into a kiss. Mom pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Now I

know how you feel when your father and I kiss in front of you." I laughed pulling Mom

closer in my arms. It was so good to be home.

**Sadly we only have two more chapters left. But hey then we can get on with the third story. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. **


	31. Cold Memory

Chapter 31

_Megan's POV_

"Come on Meg tell me." Lin begged while we walked through the hallway towards the

entrance to the palace. I signed with hesitation. After we all decided to wait and see what

Lin's marking might be, Glin had decided since Dimitri knew so much about legends and

everything there was in that old library that starting in a week he would start looking up

anything he could about anything close to Lin's strange markings. Lin and I were now

heading to the court yard where Nessa was getting ready to leave for Munchkin land.

Don't get me wrong we all love Nessa but if she mentions Rye one more time or pouts

I'm going to kick her out myself. "Come on Meg please tell me what you were thinking

when you broke from Morrible. I can feel you want to get it out of your system." I signed

again knowing that it might be too sad to tell her. The heart aching truth that seeing her

dead brought a cold dark memory to my mind. But I could feel her tension, her desire to

know, and her wanting to be able to make the depression I had lingering to vanish. "I

don't know if you want to know Lin. It's a long story and I wonder if it is too much for

you." I said gripping her hand trying to hide the sadness of the memory. But she gripped

my hand tighter and looked at me with a assuring smile. "Meg, you're my guardian I want

to help you in any way I can. Trust me I think I can handle it and if I can't then you will

sense I can't. I nodded with a grin. Lin had been through so much at this point in her life,

as I thought this the memory of me thinking the very same thing when we were out at the

forest right outside of Shiz. Her head on my lap and me brushing her golden locks away

from her face. I remember thinking that she and I probably wouldn't change our lives even

if we could. She deserved to know what I was thinking, she had every right in the world.

My decision was clear when I stopped her in the middle of the hallway. I motioned her to

sit on the bench sitting on the right of us. I sat beside her and looked her dead in the eyes

answering her question. "Lin, what I thought when I saw Galinda stab you or thought she

stabbed you. The anger I felt was indescribable. Like apart of me had left and was

crushed. That my luck had run out. And that I had let it happen again." My eyes went

straight the floor when the images played in my head. She lifted her hand to my shoulder

and asked gently, "What do you mean let it happen again?" I breathed hard and looked

back at her eyes to see comfort but also curiosity. I swallowed and began to explain, "I

lost my adopted Dad when I was eight. They had just told me that I was adopted, that I

was just left on their doorstep. They don't know who left me there but they thought me as

theirs in the moment they saw me. All I had of my real parents was a necklace that was

described by my mom the most beautiful thing she had ever saw." I stopped for a moment

to hold back some old tears that wanted to come to the surface. "I was walking home with

Mom from a show, my very first show actually. When we noticed that the door had been

kicked in. When we ran inside to see what happened, Dad lying on the floor dead. A knife

stuck out of his chest. After they took Dad away I couldn't help but blame myself. I just

had this weird feeling that it was because of me. I felt like I could have done something.

But I couldn't change it. My father died because of me. I just know it. So when I saw you

like that it reminded me of Dad. Then I thought of Dimitr, what would happened if that

happened to him." I closed my eyes trying to push the thoughts and images away. "Oh

Meg, I'm so sorry." Lin whispered I smiled hiding my sadness. She giggled and then my

sadness vanished. "_Lin you know I don't like it when you take my emotions from me." _I

thought "_I know but you feel better don't ya?" _She thought back with a soft laugh. I

pulled her in my arms and gave her a hug. She was truly the best royal I could have.

"Bye Nessa, say Hi to Rye for me." Lin said with joy. Nessa had gave all her goodbyes

when she finally made it to Lin. "Bye Lin, and trust me I will. I'll be back soon." she said

climbing into the carriage. Elphie smiled and waved her goodbye one last time when the

carriage went out of our sight. My mind was actually comfortable right now, like it was

really at ease. "Hey Meg, I have you something." Lin said tapping me on the shoulder. I

turned around with a smile and saw she was hiding something in her hands. "What is it

Lin?" I asked with a smile. Lin squealed and was perky as ever when I asked her. She

actually showed me what Glin must have been like when she and Elphaba were beginning

to become friends. "Okay, you know how you mentioned how you left your mother's

necklace back home?" she said with joy. Wait where was she going with this? I nodded

slowly. She grinned wider and opened her hand revealing my necklace. "I manages to

master the summoning spell and well here it is." she said with joy placing the necklace in

my hand and closing it around it firmly. I looked at the necklace it was truly as beautiful as

I remembered it. It was a bright sterling silver with a clear light blue stone in the center of

the pendant, with what looked like green vines spreading all over the stone. Then on the

edges of the pendant where the little bit of sliver lined the stone were small emerald

stones. I breathed with a giggle. "Oh Lin, this is just so sweet of you." I said giving her a

hug. "Thank you." I whisper in her ear. "Lin," we both look behind Lin to see Glin

standing there with a smile. "Your father and Fiyero went to check on the gale force.

Would you want to go on a walk with Elphie, Jen and me?" She asked sweetly holding out

her hand. "_Go on, have fun with them." _I encourage her. _"alright have fun with Dimitri." _

She thinks with a smirk running from me towards her Mom and wraps her arm around her

Mom's waist as Glin did the same thing. Glin and Lin were like so close for a mother and

daughter that it made me smile brightly. I couldn't think how happy Lin must be to have

her Mom safe and well. "Hey now that she is gone, do you think maybe I can show you

my room?" Dimitri says placing his arms around my waist ever so lovingly. I grin "Lead

the way good sir."

**Oh just one more chapter left. But I promise you this one will be longgg. And it will leave you itching to read the third story. Reviews are welcome.**


	32. So good to be home

**Sadly we reach the last chapter in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as you did the first. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and advice. Here is the last chapter to Linda the Lovely, enjoy!**

Chapter 32

_Megan's POV_

Dimitri's room was even more beautiful than I could have imagined. It was very casual but

different at the same time. The walls were a dark emerald with white frames, the carpet

was a deep burgundy and there was a large bed, with a night stand and dresser that

completed the room. "You like it?" Dimitri asked sounding very smooth as he held the

door opened for me. I walked into the room with a bright smile. "Oh Dimitri, it's very

nice. I do like it." I said with joy. He shut the door gently as I marveled at a painting that

looked like a swamp. There was something oddly familiar about it. "Ah the great Quadling

swamp. It's one of my favorite painting." Dimitri said putting his hands on my shoulders

for a moment but then lifted my necklace from my hand. "May I?" he asked in his

gentleman voice. I giggled still eyeing the painting. "You may." I said happily with a grin.

I lifted my hair as he placed the necklace around my neck. It fit perfectly in place. I was

about to let my hair fall back down when I felt his hand held back my hair to reveal my

bare neck. He began to kiss it with love. Chills were sent up my spine when sparks jumped

inside of me. He kissed my collar bone then made his way up to the pulse point on my

neck. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips when I closed my eyes. It felt so good. "You're

so beautiful," he mumbled still placing the light kisses now at my jaw line. He twirled me

around to face him when he cupped my jaw. Finally our lips met and I felt that feeling of

home flow back to me. He arms went around my waist while mine went around his neck.

Each kiss more passionate than the one before. He began to kiss my neck again and I

could feel my desire grow. "Dimitri, please I need you." I whispered laying my head back

a little so he could kiss it more. He signed and brought my head up to face him. He kissed

me tenderly and said, "Sorry love but you will have to wait until you're my wife. I'm sorry

but it's my oath.' I signed and I knew I wasn't going to get him to break. In his eyes I

could tell he was really serious about this. "I'm sorry." I said looking down to the floor.

But he put my chin in his hands and lifted it to meet his eyes. "It's okay Love, I want you I

really do. But don't worry one day we will be together for real, I promise." He began to

kiss me tenderly again but then something came rushing back to my mind. The images of

my dream, it was Dimitri. He was the one that said that to me every night before he really

did come to me. "Dimitri," I moaned in between kisses. I was getting ready to tell him but

he opened my mouth and his tongue trailed my bottom lip causing my train of thought to

disappear. He kissed my neck one last time before pulling me into his arms and my head

laid on his chest when we sat on the end of his bed. "Oh Megan I have missed you so

much. It was unbearable to not have you in my arms." he said. I signed, "I know, there

wasn't a minute that I didn't think of you. My heart ache every second." I said as I began

to relax. "I love you so much Megan. Now rest Love, you and Lin have both had a rough

day." he said kissing the back of my neck and my eyelids shut ever so slowly. I could feel

Dimtiri pulling me down onto the bed. My head still laid against his chest as he stroked my

back easily. I let out a sign of satisfaction and I was in a peaceful sleep.

_Lin's POV_

The walk I had took just a few hours ago with Elphie, Jen and Mom was comforting.

They had told me what had happened while I was gone and I told them a brief summery of

my adventures in their past. I left out certain parts that way none of them knew I had

helped in anything. It was wonderful to be back. I thought when I finished changing into a

comfortable green night gown. I walked out onto the balcony to take in some fresh air.

The night breeze felt too relaxing on my skin. I signed and leaned against the balcony rail

taking in the scenery of Oz. I couldn't really understand why but just looking over all of

Oz made me relax and just seemed to make me smile. That was when I felt a sting on my

arm. I lifted the sleeve on my left arm to see the long deep cut cutting across my arm,

from my shoulder ending at me wrist just at my wrist marks. "How come I just knew I

would I find you out here." Mom's sweet but sarcastic voice came from behind me. I

swear I jumped a mile cause I had not heard her come in but I relaxed as I turned around

with a smile. "Because you know me so well." She giggled and came to stand beside me.

Her eyes looked at my hand that held back the sleeve of my night gown. "What's that?"

she asked reaching for it. I pushed down my sleeve quickly and tried to act natural.

"Nothing." I said with a fake smile. She gave me a you thing I'm dumb look. "Now Linda

Upland, you thing you can hide things from your Mother you are dead wrong." she said

reaching for my sleeve again and I knew in my mind I wasn't going to win an argument

against her so I gave in and let her lift the sleeve to see the horried scar. She gasped and

pulled her hand to mouth in shock. "Lin….how…..exactly did you get that scar?" she

asked frightened but not the kind of frightened for me but like she had seen it before. I

signed and knew what she was thinking. "Mom, I um, …..Megan gave it to me.

When Morrible had control over her." I explained sounding nervous. Mom gasped again

and brought both of her hands to trail the scar. It stung a little but nothing I couldn't

handle. "She was planning a trap for me and you took my place." she finished and looked

to me with astonishment. "Katylin Hilty." she breathed putting both of her hands on my

shoulders. I smiled and nodded. She breathed when I began to notice tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Oz, My little." she stopped for a moment to hold back some tears and brushed my

golden curls behind one ear. "My little Linda. You were Katylin. It was real." She said

bringing me into a hug. "Are you mad at me Mom?" I asked hoping in my heart she

wasn't. "Oh darling." she said pulling me out to face her. "I could never be angry at you.

I'm far from mad. I'm grateful and proud more than anything." "Proud?' I asked baffled.

Mom nodded rubbing her hand across my cheek. "Yes, because you saved not just my life

but Elphie's, and Fiyero's too. We saved this whole family. Hang on a minute." she said

running into my room and going through my nightstand, she would sometimes stick an

extra pair of her clothes just in case Dad doesn't get back till late. It wasn't a minute later

that she came back with a small pink cloth in her arms. I looked at her confused as she

placed the cloth in my hands. "Go on ahead take a good look at it and see if it looks

familiar to you." she said with excitement. I smiled at her undoing the folded cloth only to

find my mouth feel like it was about to fall straight to the ground in shock. "Mom….this

can't be what I think it is." but it was the fact that it was that was so shocking to me. The

small pink cloth was none other than the old pink nightgown Mom had worn the night

Morrible had capture me and her that night of the Oz dust party. The bottom of the gown

was ripped in two places, from where Mom had used the two pieces to wrap around my

forehead for my marks and the other for my hurt ribs. Which had surprisingly stopped

hurting after I had gotten my new marks. "You, You kept this after all this time?" I asked

in shock. Mom giggled lightly taking the gown from my hands and held it in her's.

"Yea I did. Because when ever I thought about you and what you had taught me. I always

wanted to think it was real. And this was my proof that it was. Sure Elphie and Fiyero

didn't remember you but I always made sure I did." Mom explained with a smile.

"Whenever I was alone without Elphie and Fiyero for about almost a year before I met

your Dad. I would always fall asleep with this in my arms. It made me feel like I wasn't

alone. Like you were always there with me." Mom said as tears fill her eyes. "Then when I

had you and Nor said he wanted to name you Linda, Lin was the nickname I gave you for

well yourself actually." Mom explained more with a chuckle. I laughed at the thought too.

But then that was when I remember a promise I had made. "Mom, I have something I

need to tell you." I said sounding a but anxious. She sat the gown down beside us an gave

me her complete attention. I reached for her hand to take and I noticed that the moonlight

caused my new marks to have a mystical tint to them. I smiled and looked back to Mom.

"I have a message for you. I made a promise to deliver it to you." I said proudly and I

noticed that Mom's bottom lips began to quiver from joy. "Galinda says that I was the

best thing that had ever happened to you." I said with a smile and that was when I could

feel my eyes beginning to burn from tears. Mom gripped my hand tighter and looked at me

with pride. "Yea, I remember saying something like that." She said pulling me into her

arms and holding me tight. "You truly are the best thing that has happened to me Lin. You

are the best daughter I could have ever asked for." she whispered in my ear. " You're the

best Mom ever. And you know I love you." I whispered back tighten the embrace. Mom

kissed my cheek and said. "No matter what this journey we have before us throws at us.

Just always know this. You're my baby girl and we will go through this together." With

those words the worries of my marks went away. The fears for Megan's dreams she had

been hiding from me vanished like smoke, And all that I could think about was no matter

what happened I knew one thing was for sure. I would always have my family. Mom

would always be there and so would Dad, Fiyero, Elphie, Jen, Nessa, Megan and even

Dimitri and Rye. We were a family and nothing could break that. I laid my head against

Mom's shoulder savoring the moment, it felt so good to be home.

But what I didn't notice was the shadowy figure watching Mom and me carefully, in the

distant North.

**Oh left it on a minor cliffy there. Sorry but I had to. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. And just to be clear all your questions well most of them will be answered in the third installment. Thanks again for the reviews for this story. I will probably start the first chapter for the third story tomorrow. Though it might be a little late. But I need some help also. I can't come up with a title. If there are an suggestions just put it on along with your review. Thanks again for reading Linda the Lovely. **


End file.
